A World Away
by FosterLove
Summary: After 8-year-old Ali's life is turned upside down in a horrific accident, her life begins to take a new path. One that leads her to live with Stef and Lena Adams Foster and their 3 kids; Brandon (8) and Jesus and Mariana (7). But just how this change of plans will change Ali herself is yet to be discovered.
1. The Fire

Chapter One

Ali opens her eyes slowly as the early morning light is soaked up by her cool blue room. _What time is it?_ she thinks as she turns over on her side to check her clock, only it isn't there. She sits up straight in her bed only this isn't her bed and this isn't her room. Then it hits her and she remembers what happened the day before.

 _Susan walks into the family room and sees her two daughters still lying on the sofa, "Girls you have to get to bed it's getting late," she says with her best serious voice._

 _"_ _Just five more minutes please mom? The movie's nearly finished." Ali looks up to her mom and smiles innocently knowing her mom gives in every time._

 _"_ _Fine." Susan sighs looking at that smile and laughing, "What am I going to do about you?" she asks rhetorically._

 _Three hours later and the whole Highland family are tucked up in bed sleeping. Ali and her little sister Sophie in their own separate rooms and their parents, Susan and Jack are just across the hall._

 _Suddenly, Ali starts to cough and wakes up drowsy and confused. Then the noise hits her and the pit of her stomach turns to knots. The smoke alarm is going off and Ali can't see anything due to the thick black smoke that is filling her room. She quickly jumps from her bed, pulling on her slippers, and runs to her bedroom door. She grabs the handle, screams in pain and instantly pulls her hand away._

 _Breaking out in a cold sweat she runs to her window remembering what her dad told her to do. Thanking God that they lived in a one-story home, Ali opens her window as far as possible and throws her duvet out and onto the driveway below. She turns around and in one swift motion lowers herself out of the window and down onto the bedding._

 _It is a hard landing that winds her but without thinking she stands up, looking around for her family, praying they are okay…but she can't see any of them._

Ali is brought out of her daydream by Rita who had walked into her room and opened the curtains. Ali had been placed in emergency accommodation in the form of Girls' United, a girls-only group home, for the night. Rita sits down at the bottom of Ali's bed and looks at her with concern. She had never had a child stay who had lost her family in such a horrific way and honestly didn't know what to say to comfort her.

"Morning Ali, are you hungry? The other girls are downstairs making breakfast." Rita quietly asks Ali.

Ali nods slowly in response. _Good_ , Rita thinks taking a deep breath. A _t least she still has an appetite._

* * *

Later that afternoon Ali is walking into the living room when she is met by Rita who is surrounded by all of the other girls.

"Hey Ali, why don't you pull up a chair and make yourself comfortable," Rita smiles sadly as she sees Ali do as she is told without protest.

"Ali, this is called group and it allows us to talk openly about anything that is on our minds in a safe and non-judging environment." She says the last part with more emphasis and looks quickly to the other girls.

"Yea, we tell each other all our dirty little secrets," replies a short, skinny girl with a very pale complexion that seemed almost translucent to Ali.

"Not exactly but kind of," Rita quickly interrupts Roxanne and gives her the look which everyone knew meant to _shut up right now or else._ The other girls went quiet quickly in response.

Ali sat and listened to the other five girls tell her their names, where they are from and what they did to end up in here. Finally, everyone looks at Ali to signal that it's her turn, _Oh God, what am I going to say_ , Ali thinks.

"Hi m…my name is Ali and I'm from San Diego." She pauses before clearing her throat and continuing, "Last night we had a f…fire at my home and I…I was the only one to make it out." As she says those last words out loud, the nightmare finally comes true. Ali feels a lump form in her throat as she tries to choke back tears that are now running freely down her cheeks and onto her lap. Rita jumps up and runs to her, dismissing the other girls from the room and sitting down beside Ali.

"Sweetheart…shhhh…there it's okay. It's okay." That is all Rita can think to say as she tries to comfort Ali, running her hand up and down the poor girl's back. Slowly, Ali calms herself down, taking deeper breaths and wiping her tears away.

Ali suddenly looks up to face Rita, "Am I going to live here now?" she asks so quietly that if Rita hadn't been looking at her directly she would never have known that Ali had spoken at all.

"Oh darling" Rita sighs as she grabs Ali's hand and rubs it lightly. She had never had a girl who didn't resist comfort and it shocks her to not see Ali flinch. "I am going to find you a lovely foster home to live in for a while, okay?"

"Okay." Ali replies softly again whilst nodding her head.


	2. A New Home

Chapter two

True to her word that evening Ali finds herself in the back seat of a small silver Ford with nothing but the clothes on her back, hurtling towards another different bed to sleep in and more people she doesn't know. She craves for the comfort of her mother's hand and the laughter of her little sister Sophie. Another wave of grief strikes her as she realises that the very sounds, feelings and faces she wants so much, she can never have again.

Bill, Ali's new social worker, opens the door when they reach their destination. Ali hadn't even realised the car had stopped and she slowly looks up at Bill who bends down and gently wipes away a couple of escaping tears.

"Shhhh…sweetie, it's okay. I know you're scared and lonely but this foster family is one of the best I've ever seen." Bill quietly speaks to Ali in a hushed voice whilst reaching into his pocket to pull out a clean tissue.

He gives her the tissue and stands up quickly, "I just need to go and speak to your foster parents one more time to finalise a couple of things. Can you wait in the car for five more minutes? I'll even leave the radio on."

Ali nods in complete silence apart from a few quiet sobs. Bill shuts the car door and locks it before walking towards the house. Suddenly he stops and looks back over his shoulder to see the most lost girl he has ever met. Usually, he dealt with at-risk children who had been in the foster system most of their lives. Dealing with Ali was on the opposite end of the spectrum.

Bill walks up to the beautiful house and knocks on the door. It is quickly opened by Lena who looks straight past Bill and to the girl in the car.

"Oh Bill, let's do this paperwork quickly I would like to get her inside." Lena sounds her concerns to Bill who nods and steps inside.

There he finds Stef, Lena's wife, trying to tidy up their living room from the mess their three children had caused earlier in the day; Brandon, nine, who is Stef's biological son and Jesus and Mariana, seven, who are their adopted twins.

"Hey Bill, we have to stop meeting under these circumstances," chimes Stef trying to ease the tension in the room as she walks over to shake his hand. Bill had called ahead of time to ask if they could take Ali in for a while. After explaining what happened to her how could the two women say anything but yes?

"Hi, Stef, sorry about this but I couldn't think of anyone else to take her," Bill says as he ushers both women outside onto the porch.

Stef leaves the door open behind them causing Bill to give her a look, "Don't worry the kids are at my dad's for the night. After what has happened to the poor girl we didn't think she would be up to being bombarded." Stef replies to Bill's look, "So she's got no one at all left to look after her?" Stef asks with a sad sigh as she looks into the car noting that Ali seems to have calmed herself down for now.

"Absolutely no one. Her grandparents died before she was born and there no living aunts or uncles either. We even tried looking for cousins but that was a dead end too." Bill sighs as he looks to the car. This girl tugged at his heartstrings the minute he set eyes on her and he can't quite work out why.

"Well, we'll take her in that's no problem," Lena says as she quickly takes her wife's hand and places her free arm around Stef's waist. She could tell that Ali has made an impression with Stef and they haven't even met yet.

"The only problem is that she literally doesn't have anything. She came to the group home in her pyjamas and Rita had to give her some forgotten clothes that are way too big." Bill slightly laughs, remembering picking Ali up and finding her with a top that went to her knees and jeans that kept falling down. "She doesn't even have any shoes but it's the health issues that concern me. She has minor burning on her left hand from the fire and quite a lot of bruising to her legs from the fall."


	3. Grief

Chapter three

Soon after Bill leaves, Ali finds herself sitting on the sofa with Stef beside her. _Feels more like home than that last place,_ Ali thinks and then immediately regrets it as she feels another lump forming in her throat.

Stef looks down at this little girl, only eight years of age, who has lost everything she ever owned and more importantly everyone she ever loved. Stef can see the pool of tears forming in Ali's eyes and without thinking starts to rub her back in an effort to comfort her.

Lena comes downstairs to find Ali snuggled into Stef who holds her little body as it shakes heavily from her sobs. Lena runs to Ali's side and sits down next to her, "Shhhhhh…sweetie, shhhh…you have to calm down okay?"

Lena can see that Stef herself is visibly upset and looks to Lena for help. Lena is the one to console the kids especially if they are panicking, using skills she has picked up from her training as a vice-principal.

Lena slowly pulls Ali from Stef's arms and sits her up straight. She takes in the fear and stress in those big green eyes and takes a deep breath in and out. Soon Ali copies her and slowly comes around.

Lena and Stef smile to one another as they watch Ali become visibly less tense. Stef looks to the woman she married and adores, who is able to comfort someone simply with her presence alone.

"Do you want to see your room?" Lena asks Ali who looks up to her in surprise but nods slowly in response.

Lena stands up and holds out her hand for Ali who slowly places her unburned right hand in Lena's and follows her up the stairs and into Mariana's bedroom.

"You'll be sharing with our daughter Mariana. That's your bed over there." Lena points to the bed in the corner opposite the door.

"She won't mind if you borrow some pyjamas for tonight," Lena tells Ali with a smile. Lena walks over to a large chest of drawers and picks out a blue pair which makes Ali smile a little when she hands her them.

"Blue's my favourite colour," Ali responds to the confused look on Lena's face, "umm…Lena?"

"What is it, sweetie?" Lena asks while pulling the curtains shut.

"I don't have anything to wear under these." Ali blushes and looks at her feet. It takes Lena a moment to work out what she means and then it hits her. This poor girl doesn't even have underwear.

"That's okay I'll get you some." Lena pulls out some underwear and gives them to her, "What would you say to a bath so we can get you nice and clean?"

"Okay," Ali replies shyly, her cheeks slightly red from her previous embarrassment and her eyes now swollen due to all of the crying.

Lena leads Ali into the adjoining bathroom, pulling out towels and running the bath while pointing to a stool for Ali to sit on while she waits. Once the bath is ready, Lena adds some bubbles that make Ali giggle a little behind her. Lena turns around, sits down on the ground beside the bath and turns to face Ali.

"Sweetie, why don't you give me your dirty clothes and I can wash them for you?" Lena quietly asks Ali who has gone very quiet.

Ali nods as she takes off the jeans, "But they're not really my clothes, my clothes are…" Ali stops, suddenly recalling what has happened to not just her clothes but her home. Tears start to flow down her cheeks in steady streams.

Lena instinctively pulls Ali onto her lap and cradles her just like she does with the other kids when they are upset. Stef, hearing the noise, runs up to find Lena on the bathroom floor with Ali. She sits down beside her and reaches out to rub her little legs when she gasps at the sight of the bruising, finding it impossible to imagine what was going through this eight-year-olds mind as she jumped from her bedroom window.

"Please, sweetie shhh…I need you to calm down for me," Lena pleas to Ali who isn't responding but continuing to leave a damp patch on Lena's shoulder.

Lena, close to tears, hands her to Stef and steps out onto the landing for some air. Stef starts to hum quietly in her ear, rocking her back and forth just like she did for the others when they were little. Soon she can feel Ali becoming less tense in her arms, her jerking now replaced by the occasional quiet whimper.

"How about we have that bubble bath now?" Stef asks quietly with a smile. She pulls Ali back from her so that they are now face to face, "I think we should add more bubbles." Stef winks to Ali as she pours more bath soother into the water. Ali giggles as she sees the bubbles grow in front of her very eyes.

"Can I get in now, Stef?" Ali asks politely.

"Well it's your bath, so I suppose so…" Stef jokes, helping Ali in, "Now remember you can't get your left-hand wet so why don't you set it here?" Stef points to the towel draped over the side of the bath.

After Ali's bath, Lena walks back into the bedroom to find a freshly washed Ali sitting on her bed in her blue pyjama top. Lena smiles but then notices that her legs are still wet.

Stef pulls Lena to one side, "She's scared to touch her legs. She keeps saying that they hurt too much." Stef whispers to Lena with a shake in her voice.

Lena pulls Stef into her arms and kisses her gently on the side of her head. Letting go, she walks over to Ali and sits down beside her.

"How about I try to dry your legs? I'll be very soft and gentle." Lena asks Ali who looks at her intently for a few seconds until she nods slowly. Lena picks up her towel and slowly dabs her legs without causing Ali any pain.

"And we need to put a clean dressing on your hand too, sweetie." Stef walks over to the chest of drawers to find the medical things Bill had given them as both women turn their focus to putting Ali to bed.


	4. Nightmare

Chapter four

Stef and Lena lie awake entwined in one another's arms, exhausted from the day's events. Lena is the first to break the silence.

"What are we going to do Stef about Ali?" she asks, sitting up to face her wife. Stef sits up too in response to Lena's movements.

"I honestly don't know, love. We've never had to deal with grief this raw in a foster child before. She only lost her family two days ago." Stef sighs sadly as she thinks how Ali must be feeling right now lying in another strange bed.

Stef reaches across and takes a hold of Lena's hands, giving them a soft squeeze. Lena smiles a little and looks up at her beautiful wife. She always knew how to make her feel better even after an emotionally draining day like today. Lena leans in and delivers a soft but passionate kiss before pulling back to place a few stray hairs behind her wife's ear.

"You're beautiful, loving and caring. If anyone can bring that little girl out of her shell it's you, Lena." Stef whispers, causing Lena to blush slightly at the unexpected compliment.

However, before Lena can return the compliment a blood-curdling scream makes both women jump off their bed and bolt into Mariana's room. There they are met with Ali crouched up into a ball, covered in a cold sweat, her little face soaked with her own salty tears as she fights off a nightmare.

 _Ali jumps up from the ground, wincing at the sharp pain in her legs. 'That was a longer drop than I thought,' Ali thinks. She then begins to look around at the small crowd of neighbours that has formed in the middle of the road._

 _One of them, a tall bald man, tries picks her up but she struggles. He puts her down and tries to grab her hand instead. However, Ali has a different idea._

 _She runs towards the crowd, "Mommy! Daddy! Sophie!" Her tears starting to as she hears no reply. She looks into the crowd again and doesn't see any familiar faces, "Mommy please, mommy!" She tries again but still no response._

 _Someone drops to their knees in front of her, "Hi there my name is John and I'm a paramedic. What's your name?" John asks the little girl standing in front of him. It is obvious to him that Ali's in shock when she makes no effort to respond._

 _"_ _How about we go inside the ambulance? It's warm and safe in there." John sighs with relief when the little girl nods her head. He picks her up and places her onto the stretcher in the back of the ambulance._

 _'_ _Someone must have phoned the ambulance,' Ali thinks when she realises that she didn't. 'Maybe it was mommy or daddy.'_

 _"_ _So how about you tell me your name then little girl," John smiles kindly to the terrified child in front of him._

 _"_ _My name is Ali Highland and I'm eight years old." Ali chimes back to him in a rehearsed kind of way._

 _John smiles at her response. A sign of good parenting, or at least good schooling._

 _"_ _Do you know where my mommy or daddy or Sophie are?" Ali quietly asks John as they drive to the hospital._

 _"_ _I'm afraid I don't but some very nice doctors and nurses are going to take really good care of you, okay?" John smiles down at Ali. Sadly, he does know where her family is. When the fire brigade got to the home it was badly damaged and they weren't allowed to go inside. While Ali was in the back of the ambulance with his partner, a fireman informed him that no one else had survived and that they would no longer be needed._

 _'_ _How do you break that kind of news to a kid?' John thinks, holding Ali's hand and he wiping away any escaping tears from her beautiful big green eyes._

Stef and Lena quickly sit down on either side of Ali. Lena rubs her back gently while Stef softly hums into her ear. After a little while, both women can feel Ali starting to calm down enough to talk to them.

"Sweetie shhh…please tell us what's wrong." Stef quietly asks Ali.

"I had a bad dream about t-the f-fire." This is all Ali lets out before she flings herself into Lena's arms and continues to jerk slightly as she starts the process of calming herself down again.

Lena can feel a damp patch forming on her shoulder for the second time that night as she looks over to Stef. Stef moves closer to her wife, taking her hand tightly for support whilst continuing to hum soothingly to Ali.


	5. Meeting the Fosters

Chapter five

The following morning, Lena lies wide awake in bed with Stef resting her head on her chest, _her favourite position to sleep_ , Lena thinks to herself as a smile creeps across her face. She looks down to the woman she is lucky enough to call her wife and feels nothing but immense love for her.

As the sun starts to make its way into their room, Lena uses her free arm to reach for her phone, "Honey, we should get up soon." Lena whispers into Stef's ear as the other listens to the calming rhythm of Lena's heartbeat.

"Nooo…please," is Stef's only reply as she tries to snuggle in closer to her wife. Lena laughs at Stef's protest which hasn't changed since they met.

"The kids will be home soon and I don't fancy Mariana running into her room to find someone sleeping in it without a heads up first," Lena responds whilst sliding out from under Stef and going into their en-suite to shower.

As Lena stands under the warm spray, she hears Stef walk in.

"Honey, can you hurry up a little, please?" Stef asks as she pops her head around the shower curtain, allowing herself to take in the beautiful figure of her wife.

"Stef!" Lena gasps, "We're not home alone," she insists but her words fall on death ears as Stef steps into the shower already undressed.

* * *

Later in the morning, Lena is making her signature pancakes when she hears the door open and three noisy kids run into the kitchen. She puts down a plate of pancakes in the middle of the table and everyone takes their seats quickly. She dishes out an extra plate for Ali, setting this aside.

"Walk! How many times have we told you guys?" Lena sighs in disbelief as she turns to face all of them, "Thanks Frank for taking them at such short notice."

"It's no problem, Lena. Anything for my grandkids!" Frank smiles widely as he says goodbye to each of them.

When Frank leaves, she walks from Brandon to Jesus, to Mariana kissing them on the top of their heads one by one.

"Okay guys, we have a new foster kid staying with us called Ali. I need you to be extra nice because just a couple of days ago she lost her entire family." She says the last part slowly, making sure that they all understand.

"Is she going to be sleeping with me, Mama?" Mariana asks with excitement. Lena walks over to her daughter and gives her a big squeeze which makes Mariana squeal slightly. Lena laughs and lets go as a smile creeps across her face.

"What was that for?" Mariana asks with a sweet smile.

"Hey, sometimes you just need a _Miss Thing_ hug." Lena replies as she stands up straight, "And yes, Ali will be sleeping with you. Is that okay?" Lena asks her daughter realising it's a little late if it's not.

"Yep." Mariana briefly replies as she goes back to eating her pancakes.

* * *

Stef could hear that all of her babies were back under the one roof and this made her feel a little bit better. She had never been traditionally maternal but everyone knew that she would do anything to protect her family and that included any foster children that lived under their roof.

Stef slowly opens the door to Mariana's bedroom to see Ali still sound asleep, thanking God that the kids haven't woken her. Bill had told them that Ali is a bit jumpy with sudden loud noises as it reminds her of the smoke alarm.

"Ali sweetie, you need to wake up," Stef says softly as she sits down at the end of the bed, careful not to touch Ali's legs. There is no response from Ali as she continues to sleep peacefully.

"Ali, wake up sweetie. Brandon, Jesus and Mariana are downstairs and would really like to meet you. And Lena is making delicious pancakes." Stef tries again to stir the sleeping beauty.

"Noo…please." Ali responds in a whisper which makes Stef laugh as she is reminded of her reply to her morning wake up from Lena.

* * *

After getting Ali dressed, Stef walks her down into the kitchen to find the whole family still enjoying breakfast together. When they reach the top of the stairs the room goes quiet as everyone turns to face Ali. Ali pulls behind Stef who places a hand gently on her back to stop her from running away.

"Okay my babies, this is Ali and she is going to be staying with us for a while." Stef breaks the silence.

"Hi, I'm Brandon." Brandon calmly responds as he smiles to Ali who smiles back. He then goes back to finishing off his pancakes.

"You'll be sharing a room with me! I'm Mariana and this is my twin brother Jesus." Mariana points to her brother and rolls her eyes causing everyone to laugh.

"Okay, Miss Thing less of the attitude." Stef warns with a slight smile creeping onto her face as she sits down at the table, "Ali why don't you sit here?" Stef taps the stool beside her as Lena places a plate of pancakes down in front of her.

Ali nods and slowly walks over to the table. She picks up her fork and digs in suddenly realising that she is starving, "These are delicious!" she exclaims causing Lena to blush.


	6. Upsetting News

Chapter six

It's been a week since they took Ali in and Bill has come round to see how Ali is coping with her new foster family.

"She seems to be settling in well," Bill comments on the sight in front of him. All four kids are sitting down together watching a DVD and Mariana and Ali are talking about their shopping trip later today.

"Yea we think so too," Lena says proudly as she looks over to the kids as Stef gently squeezes her hand.

Stef looks to Lena and then to Bill, "Can we talk to you in private?" she asks, leading Bill into the kitchen.

"Sure what's on your minds?" Bill asks knowing both women have concerns but that it's usually Stef who voices them.

"Well, usually by now there would have been a funeral and I suppose in these circumstances there needs to be three funerals." she says in a lower voice, glancing at the stairs to make sure they had no unwanted visitors.

"Ah, I see. I was actually going to bring that up later. The whole process has been slowed up due to the damage of the house and the coroner's report was just released this morning." Bill responds.

"But who is going to organise the funerals? You said she was the only living heir?" Lena sounds her concerns quietly.

"Well, a family friend has taken charge of that and it's going to be one large funeral for all three of them." Bill lowers his head, "They think it will be easier on Ali."

"It's probably for the best," Stef replies smiling sadly, "but how are we going to tell Ali? When is it?"

"Next Tuesday," Bill responds.

"Wait, that's only four days away!" Lena stands up suddenly. "How do you suppose we get her emotionally prepared for such an event in four days!" She is now yelling as she walks outside onto the deck.

Stef rushes out to her before she says something she'll regret. Stef turns her around gently and places her hands firmly on Lena's arms, "We are strong and loving and caring. Oh, my love…shhhh."

Lena breaks down in her wife's arms as she closes her eyes tight. Stef pulls her closer, placing soft tender kisses on her neck.

"It's going to be okay…we're going to be okay, love." Stef finally breaks the silence and leads Lena over to the bench. Lena follows, looking up into Stef's big blue eyes which are starting to glisten with tears.

"I'm sorry." Lena softly replies trying to pull away from Stef. However, Stef knows Lena and has already tightened her grip.

"You have nothing to be sorry for…well maybe yelling at Bill?" Stef smiles to Lena, breaking the tension. Lena smiles back and moves back into her wife's warm embrace.

After taking a few minutes to compose themselves, they walk back into the kitchen. The only problem is that Bill is now not alone.

"Hey, sweetie what's wrong?" Stef asks as she kneels down to Ali.

"Why was Lena shouting? Why are you both upset? Is it because of me?" Ali asks starting to panic. Stef recognises the fear in her eyes immediately…the fear of being abandon. _She thinks we're going to get rid of her_ , Stef sadly thinks.

"Oh sweetie, come here." Stef motions to the sofa opposite the kitchen. It was the area of the house that felt most calming for Stef, apart from her bedroom, "You are not going anywhere, okay? We were actually talking about your family." Stef says the last part quietly as she takes Ali's hand.

"My mommy and daddy? And Sophie?" Ali asks with tears starting to form, "Is it about their funeral?"

The last part surprises all three of them. Stef looks up to Lena who sits down beside Ali, placing a hand on her back.

"Yes, honey. It's going to be on Tuesday…in four days." Lena leans into Ali so they are face to face, trying to read this poor little girl.

"Okay." Ali responds slowly looking up at both Lena and Stef in turn, "Will you be there?" she asks shyly.

"If you want us to be." Stef takes Ali's other hand in hers and gives them a gentle squeeze. "You don't have to go through this alone."

"What's a funeral like?" Ali asks innocently.

"Well, everyone wears black and we go to church. We sit in the pews at the front together and listen to some bible readings, maybe a few songs," Lena starts to explain as best she can to an eight-year-old.

"But where will mommy, daddy and Sophie be?" Ali interrupts softly.

"They'll be at the front of the church sweetie i-in c-" Stef tries to explain.

"In coffins?" Ali asks, barely audible.

"Yes sweetie, but the lids will be closed so you won't have to look, okay?" Stef can see that this is Ali's biggest fear. She isn't stupid, she knows that they died in the fire and that this will have caused damage to their bodies. Stef shudders at the thought but is brought back by Mariana entering the room.

"Mama, Mommy, are we still going clothes shopping for Ali?" Mariana asks her moms but she is now more concerned about the tears in Ali's eyes.

"Yea baby but maybe not right now? How about later on?" Stef answers her daughter seeing the concern in her eyes, "Come here, baby."

Mariana moves to sit on Stef's lap as Stef gives her a big mommy hug. Mariana relaxes into the soothing embrace as Lena takes Ali by the hand and both of them walk Bill to the door.


	7. A Bad Night

Chapter seven

A Saturday morning in the Adams Foster household is a lie-in day, and boy did they need one. Last night was one of the toughest for Ali since being placed in their care. She had another nightmare which woke everyone in the early hours resulting in Lena comforting a distressed Mariana while Stef was left lying on Ali's bed with the little girl cuddled into her for comfort.

"I think it might have been the news about the funeral," Lena tells Stef without turning around as she places bacon strips into the pan.

Stef walks over to her wife and wraps her arms around Lena's waist, snuggling in close to her, "I agree. I've never seen her look so distressed."

"Though we did have to buy her clothes for the funeral. I can't get her face out of my head when she looked at herself with that dress on." Lena sighs sadly as she moves away from Stef to start plating up the breakfast.

Stef sighs too and goes upstairs to wake up the kids. She enters Brandon's room first to find he's already awake.

"Morning B," Stef smiles to her eldest son as she leans in to kiss the top of his head.

"Morning mommy," Brandon replies with a smile not wanting to upset her. Stef sees right through this and quickly hugs him.

"You don't have to protect me B, you know that. If you're ever upset, you can come to me or Mama." Stef whispers into Brandon's ear while still hugging him tightly, "Anyway Mama's made breakfast so why don't you head down?"

She is nearly run over by Jesus who must have smelt the bacon. Stef laughs, watching her two boys racing to the kitchen as she makes her way into Mariana who is still sleeping on her side of the bed. Sitting down beside her daughter, she starts to stroke her hair softly.

"Baby, time to wake up. Mama's made breakfast." Stef tries to stir Mariana who slowly opens her eyes and looks around slightly confused.

"You're in my bed, baby," Stef smiles as Mariana relaxes. Kissing the top of her daughter's head, Stef rubs her back as Mariana swings her little legs over the edge of the bed and heads downstairs.

Stef finally heads into a soundly sleeping Ali. She hovers at the door for a minute looking at her, wondering how such an innocent girl's life could be turned upside down in one night. Eventually, Stef walks over and sits down on the bed, placing a hand on Ali's back and rubbing it to comfort her. Ali starts to stir and opens her eyes. She smiles softly when they focus on Stef.

"Morning sweetie, Lena has breakfast ready. How do you feel this morning?" Stef asks quietly.

"Better." Ali replies and Stef looks into those big green eyes to see that she's telling the truth, "I'm sorry about last night Stef…" Ali begins to apologise.

Stef interrupts her, "You never have to be sorry about how you are feeling, okay? If you ever feel upset again you can come to me or Lena, sweetie."

* * *

That afternoon Stef and Lena took time off work to take Ali to her doctor's appointment.

"Hello Mrs and Mrs Adams Foster, my name is Dr David Gould," A tall man with a husky voice had walked into the treatment room, "And you must be Alice?" David kneels down to Ali.

"Everyone calls me Ali," Ali replies shyly, pulling back behind Stef.

"My bad Ali. Can I see your hand please?" David asks. Ali nods and Lena helps her onto the bed, "Oh this is healing nicely!" David looks up to Ali and smiles. Ali smiles back and begins to relax in another new environment.

"We've been changing the bandages every night after her bath." Stef interrupts causing David to turn around.

"Well, I think we can start to reduce that. How about taking the bandage off at night and then back on again in the morning?" David asks Ali who nods politely.

* * *

That night after dinner Lena asked the other kids to go upstairs and play as mama and mommy needed to speak with Ali in private. There were no arguments and the kids have been playing happily for a few minutes now whilst Stef and Lena sit in the front room with Ali, both holding one of her hands.

"Sweetheart, we were talking to Bill today and we think it might be nice to talk about your family together _but only if you want to._ " Stef gently speaks to Ali, stressing her last words.

"What about them?" she asks quietly looking to her feet.

Lena gently tilts Ali's chin so that they're looking into each other's eyes, "What about their jobs, what did they like-" Lena stops suddenly realising that she's speaking in past tense but Ali doesn't seem to notice.

"Well, mommy was a dentist and daddy was a PE teacher," Ali slowly begins to speak, "Daddy liked to golf and watch sports on TV but mommy loved jewellery and movies."

 _This is good_ , Stef thinks. _She's opening up_. As they continue chatting, letting Ali control the pace Stef notices that she hasn't talked about her sister yet. Stef looks to Lena who has also realised this.

"Honey, what about your sister Sophie?" Lena asks in a near whisper as she gently squeezes Ali's hand.

Ali swallows and tries to clear the lump in her throat but it's too late. The tears start to cascade down her cheeks and onto her lap. The sudden change in emotion startles both women who instinctively move in to comfort her.

"Oh sweetie, I didn't mean to upset you," Lena whispers as Ali continues to cry in their arms. Stef leans over and places an arm around Lena as both women attempt to hold back tears unsuccessfully.

Upstairs, Mariana sits on her bed listening to the noise. She knew that sometimes foster kids put up walls just like she had done when she first met Stef and Lena and that it could take years to knock them all down. However, Ali doesn't seem to have any walls and this fascinates Mariana.


	8. The Funeral

Chapter eight

"Brandon! Jesus! Mariana! Let's go!" Stef calls up to her children from the bottom of the stairs, "We don't want to be late for Grandpa Frank!" Stef sighs as she turns around to see Lena leading Ali into the front room.

"You look, beautiful sweetie," Stef says as Lena kneels down to fix the bottom of Ali's dress which is black in colour with lace forming the short sleeves over her shoulders. Ali is wearing black tights partly due to it being a cold late October's day, but mostly because the bruising on her legs has started to turn a mix of blue, black and purple.

"Where are the shoes?" Ali asks Lena who releases her hand and begins to rummage in a shopping bag. She pulls out black pumps with little black bows on them.

" _Your_ shoes are right here," Lena replies, walking back to Ali.

Ali smiles slightly as she starts to put on her shoes. Stef walks over to join them as their three kids finally run down the stairs and out to the already unlocked car.

"Guys! Come on…walk, please!" Stef yells out to them. Lena winks at Ali causing her to giggle. Stef walks over and kneels down in front of Ali, "Now, you know that if you want to leave at any time today you just have to let me or Lena know?" Stef places an arm around the little girl.

"Yea I know." Ali softly replies.

"Okay, so why don't you go and join the others in the car. We'll be out in a minute." Stef smiles to Ali who jumps up and runs out to the car. Lena can't help laughing as Stef shakes her head in disbelief.

Lena and Stef are left standing in their silent home. Lena is wearing a black, tight dress, pairing it with black heels. Stef is wearing slim black trousers and a white linen blouse, again with black heels.

Lena moves into Stef who places her arms around her in a warm embrace as Lena looks out to the car over Stef's shoulder. She watches Ali chatting to Mariana, probably about her pretty new outfit.

* * *

Lena, Stef and Ali walk hand in hand, with Ali in the middle, from their car up to the steps of the church. Ali couldn't remember the last time she had been inside a church. Her family were never religious but she did know that both she and Sophie had been christened here.

Suddenly Ali stops like her legs can't or won't move any further. Stef and Lena both look to the now terrified little girl between them. They kneel down to Ali whilst Stef releases Ali's hand from hers and starts to rub her back. Still holding onto Ali's hand, Lena wipes away a few tears which have started to roll down Ali's cheeks.

"Oh sweetie, shhh…it's okay." Stef tries to comfort Ali whilst stopping her own tears from falling. Ali has only been with them for two weeks but in that short time, this little girl has left an impression on her heart.

"Come on, honey. You need to calm down, okay?" Lena says as she tilts Ali's chin up so they are looking at each other. Ali nods and takes a few deep breaths.

"I was christened here," Ali speaks up, looking from Lena to Stef, "And so was S—Sophie." Ali whispers. Both women are taken aback by this mention of her sister. Ali had refused to speak about her at all, never mind say her name out loud.

"Oh, it's a beautiful church." Stef changes the subject, not because she doesn't want Ali to speak about her family but because, by looking into those big green eyes, she knows that Ali needs to be somewhere she feels safe before saying any more.

After giving Ali a few minutes to calm herself the trio walk into the large church and find the reserved front pew for immediate family. The rest of the church was packed with distant friends, colleagues of her parents and some of Sophie's teachers but this pew was empty.

Lena looks to Stef to make sure she is okay and Stef gives her a reassuring look. That was one of the things she loved about their relationship, their ability to have conversations without words. Each has an arm wrapped around Ali whose head is resting on Stef's chest.

"Thank you for coming." A short, plump woman says causing all three of them to jump, "My name's Rose. I am…was a close friend of the family." she smiles sadly.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lena and this is my wife Stef." Lena smiles as she points to Stef, "We're Ali's foster parents."

"Oh my, Ali, look how much you've grown!" Rose exclaims, smiling at Ali who smiles politely back. It's clear to Lena and Stef that Ali doesn't know this person.

"I'm very sorry for your loss." Rose whispers to Ali, "I've to go finish setting up. We'll be starting soon." She sighs sadly and walks away, thinking of happier times.

 _Rose nervously walks into her dorm room for the first time at San Diego State University, both her mom and dad in tow, carrying boxes. They find Rose's slightly startled roommate standing by her bed, half of the room already decorated._

 _"_ _I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to startle you," Rose begins to apologise causing Susan to laugh at her expressiveness, "I'm Rose and this is my mom Ruth and my dad Robert." Rose smiles as both her parents move to shake Susan's hand._

 _"_ _It's nice to meet you. I'm Susan." Susan says awkwardly as she shakes their hands and then steps back to lean against the bed._

 _A few months later Rose walks into the restaurant to find Susan already seated. She laughs at her best friend's need to organise everything before joining her and her boyfriend, Jack._

 _"_ _Hey, guys! I'd like to introduce you to Dennis…my boyfriend." Rose trails off, slightly embarrassed as Dennis leans over and shakes Jack and Susan's hands._

 _"_ _Oh look, a gentleman!" Susan teases as she looks up to Rose and winks._

Soon the organ starts to play and the minister instructs everyone to stand, pulling Rose from her thoughts. Stef helps Ali to her feet and both women can feel her start to tense. Stef and Lena gently squeeze each of Ali's hands at the same time causing Ali to look up to both of them in turn. Stef quickly glances over her shoulder to see three coffins being carried slowly in procession down the aisle, the third being much smaller in size.

Once the coffins are safely at the front of the church, the minister turns to the congregation and asks them to sit.

"I would like to begin with a short poem." The minister says, turning slightly to glance down at Ali with a smile. He clears his throat slightly before he begins to speak.

"When you lose someone it can be hard to take  
the pain that you feel when your heart has to break.  
The memories you keep are all in your mind  
as you search your soul for more to find.  
The way their skin felt, the smell of their hair  
as you keep thinking over and shedding a tear.  
The years may pass, memories fade to grey  
but you're getting no younger, you'll see them someday.  
Unconditional love is never forgotten.  
Look deep in your heart it is there at the bottom.  
Alone in the dark, sometimes in fear,  
voices from loved ones you're hoping to hear.  
More years pass, they soon fly by  
but you're always looked upon from those in the sky.  
Surrounded by clouds and pure white doves  
they listen and watch sending you love.  
Just remember one thing as you sit and you pray,  
they will be there to greet you, you will see them someday."

* * *

Back at Frank's house, the kids are just back in from playing outside causing a pile of shoes and coats to be built at the back door.

"Grandpa, how long is a funeral?" Mariana asks Frank quietly as everyone settles in to watch a Padres game.

"Well, it depends, honey." Frank looks down to his granddaughter to see the concern in her eyes, "They're usually about an hour but three people are having their funeral today."

"Oh yeah," Mariana remembers, "So does that mean it will take three hours?"

Franks laughs to himself as he places a few loose strands behind her ear, "I suppose so Miss Thing."

* * *

When the funeral ends, Stef and Lena take Ali out for some air. As they watch Ali carefully, Lena notices Rose standing at the church doors.

"Hey, Rose," Lena walks over to Rose leaving Stef with Ali, "We're going to be a bit late for the wake, we're going to take Ali for a treat first."

"Is she not up to going to the graveyard?" Rose asks with a tinge of disappointment in her voice, which Lena picks up on.

"Well, she's just a kid. I don't really want her seeing something like that at her age." Lena replies quickly, shocked by the fact that Rose assumed Ali would watch her family being lowered into the ground.

Lena quickly makes her way over to their car, still in disbelief.

As they drive to the ice-cream parlour, Stef can sense that something's upset her wife. However, she waits until Ali is at the restroom before bringing up her concerns.

"Are you alright, love?" Stef asks, gently reaching out to take Lena's hand.

"It's just something Rose said when we left," Lena says quietly. Stef nods and waits for her to continue, "She was angry that Ali wasn't going to the graveyard!" Lena exclaims as Stef takes a tighter grip of her wife's hand, stopping Lena from pulling away. "You think I'm mad, don't you?"

"Hey, love I'll always believe you." Stef smiles to Lena whilst making sure Ali hasn't come back from the toilets yet, "Even if you do go mad." Stef winks to Lena, causing her to laugh slightly. "We just have to go for a little while and then we can get the kids from my dad's and go home."

"I know." Lena sighs as she looks down to the empty tub of ice cream in front of her. At that moment, Ali runs out from the restroom.

"Hey baby, are you ready to go?" Stef asks her as Lena wipes some leftover ice cream from the little girl's face.

"Yep. Are we going to the w-w-?" Ali begins to reply, struggling to find the right word.

"It's called a wake, sweetie. And yeah we are." Stef smiles to her as the three of them stand up and begin to walk to the door of the ice cream parlour.

* * *

Just an hour later Stef is standing in the hallway of Rose's house when her phone rings. She picks it up to hear her dad's voice, "Hi Stef, what time do you think you'll be back? I'm running out of things to keep them busy." Frank laughs slightly.

Stef smiles, "We're leaving soon, dad." When she puts her phone away she notices Rose walking towards them. _Please God, no_ , Stef thinks.

"Hi…Stef, isn't it? How's Ali doing?" Rose smiles to Stef who isn't buying her act.

"I think she's holding up okay considering what's happened today," Stef responds, looking into the front room to see Lena and Ali sitting together watching some TV.

"I don't mean to pry but I couldn't help overhearing. Do you have to go so soon?" Rose smiles, a little less this time.

"Yea sorry, my dad has our other three and they're starting to drive him a bit mad." Stef laughs.

"Wow…three kids _and fostering_. Careful you'll make me look bad." Rose laughs slightly tapping Stef's arm.

"Well, thanks for organising everything for today. It's been a weight lifted off our shoulders."

"What do you mean _your shoulders_?" Rose snaps back suddenly, taking Stef by surprise.

"Well, just that Bill, Ali's social worker, told us that she was the only living heir. You can't exactly let an eight-year-old organise a funeral." Stef replies as calmly as possible. Before Rose can say anything else Stef moves quickly over to Lena, "I think we need to leave…now." A confused Lena looks past Stef to see Rose scowling.

"Ali, sweetie it's time to go now. I'll go get our coats." Lena gently squeezes Ali's hand before she looks to Stef, begging her not to do something she'll regret. Stef nods to Lena and holds out her hand for Ali who accepts the invitation.

Lena gathers their things quickly, desperate to go home.


	9. A Family Day Out

Chapter nine

The sun was unusually out in full force on this warmer than average afternoon, two eventful days since the funeral.

 _"_ _SOPHIE! SOPHIE!" Ali screams at the top of her lungs causing everyone to wake up. Stef and Lena jump out of their bed and run towards the noise to find Ali thrashing her limbs, but still sleeping. Turning to Mariana's bed, Lena sighs with relief when she remembers that Mariana is staying over at Lexi's for the night._

 _Stef sits down beside Ali, pinning her legs instinctively to the bed to prevent her from harming herself. The almighty shriek that Ali lets out causes Stef to immediately release her grip. Stef, suddenly aware that she has caused Ali so much pain, lets her emotions take over as tears start to flow._

 _Lena moves in quickly, holding Stef's hand and stroking Ali's hair softly, "Sweetie please, wake up for us. Come on darling, please." Lena begs Ali as her own tears start to form._

 _Slowly the thrashing eases until it stops completely. Ali opens her eyes and leaps into Stef's arms causing Stef to nearly fall off the bed at the unexpected movement. Both women look down to Ali, who seems a former shell of herself, tears pouring down her cheeks, her pyjamas sticking to her body which is soaked in a cold sweat._

 _"_ _Oh my love, shhh there, it's okay. You're safe here." Stef rocks Ali as the little girl continues to cry into her pyjama top. Stef motions to Lena to go check on the boys._

 _"_ _Are you sure?" Lena whispers, rubbing Ali's back. Stef just nods to her unable to form words. Lena wipes away the tears from her own cheeks, leans in to kiss Stef softly on her temple and walks out of the room._

 _When Lena returns she finds Stef lying on the bed with Ali in her arms. Stef looks up and smiles sadly to Lena who realises that Ali is still wide awake._

 _"_ _I can't get her to close her eyes," Stef whispers to Lena, "She's terrified." Stef continues to rub Ali's back, comforting her._

 _Lena then has an idea. "Ali, how about you have a bubble bath and then you can come and sleep in our bed? Would you like that?" Lena smiles to Ali who smiles slightly back and nods her head._

 _Lena goes to run the bath as Stef picks out clean pyjamas for Ali to wear. She helps her out of the sticky, sweat-drenched ones and leads her into the bathroom. Once Ali is in the bath, Stef and Lena turn to walk outside._

 _"_ _Please don't leave me." Ali suddenly lets out. Both women turn on their heels and move back to the bath._

 _Stef kneels down and takes Ali's hand, "We will never leave you."_

Due to the heat, the splash pad at their local park was turned on early and Stef and Lena are taking full advantage of this as all six of them are now travelling inside their hot, sticky car.

"Mommy, don't you think we're a bit old for the park?" Mariana pipes up from the backseat.

"Not at all Miss Thing. Just think of all the places you and Ali can sit and talk in." Stef smiles smugly into her rear view mirror as she sees the look of disgust on Mariana's face. The others can only laugh at her annoyance.

"And I think _some of us_ have some extra energy that they need to burn off." Lena turns around to face no one in particular but everyone knows it was directed at Jesus. His ADHD medication had just been changed and it's taking Jesus a little time to adjust.

After the short yet uncomfortable journey, they all pile out as if they had been packed into a clown car. Stef and Lena laugh at the sight as Lena places an arm around her wife's waist and pulls her in for a quick kiss.

"Gross!" shouts Jesus. Stef looks up from her gorgeous wife to see him running in the opposite direction laughing with Brandon right behind him carrying a football. Stef just shakes her head as she returns the kiss before they move to holding each other's hands.

"Come on Mariana, let's go!" Ali folds her arms impatiently waiting for Mariana who is yet to leave the car.

Stef is about to intervene when suddenly Mariana jumps out from the car, grabs Ali's hand and they both run after Jesus and Brandon.

"They've been spending a lot more time together since the funeral." Lena points out as she squeezes Stef's hand and smiles, "They're starting to become good friends."

"I was a bit worried that Ali might shut down after the other night." Stef quietly confides in Lena who pulls Stef in front of her.

"And even if she still does, we will be there to pull her out along with the kids," Lena says with conviction. Both Lena and Stef walk slowly hand in hand after the kids, secretly enjoying the peace and quiet of the outdoors and lack of screaming kids.

"Please remind me that we still need to grab some things for B's birthday tomorrow!" Stef breaks the silence, leaning into her wife, "I can't believe our baby boy is turning ten!"


	10. Christmas Time

Chapter ten

Two, thankfully uneventful, months have passed and now the Adams Foster family are preparing for that magical time of year…Christmas.

Lena lies back on the bed exhausted. She has just come inside after spending the last four hours helping her dad Stewart, Frank, Brandon and Jesus with the outdoor Christmas lighting.

"I think we might have gone a tiny bit overboard." Lena laughs with her eyes shut as she hears Stef walk into the room.

"Oh, I know you did. You can probably see us from space." Stef sighs happily as she sees Lena sprawled out on their bed. She walks over and pulls back the covers on her side, "Honey, are you going to sleep outside the covers tonight?" Stef asks sarcastically.

Lena opens her eyes and glares at Stef but it doesn't take long for a smile to creep over her face, "I'll just go get changed." She mumbles.

"What I have planned for tonight doesn't need any clothes." Stef suddenly pulls Lena on top of her causing her wife to squeal, "Shhhhh! We don't want the kids to hear us!" Stef reminds her before covering her soft lips with a long, passionate kiss allowing it to deepen.

* * *

The following morning, the sun starts to peek through their curtains as Stef stirs from her blissful sleep, the best she's had in ages. She finds herself trapped in Lena's embrace as they lie close together, naked from the night before.

Lena slowly opens her eyes, meeting her wife's gaze. They both grin to one another before Stef leans down and gives Lena a good morning kiss.

"I suppose you're going to tell me we need to get up and go downstairs?" Lena whispers to Stef, her voice still husky from sleep.

"I really wish we didn't but I guess we do. It is Christmas Day after all!" As Stef speaks her volume rises from a whisper to nearly a shout. Lena laughs at her childishness; she can't help but remember that it's one of the qualities she loves most.

The two women pick out pyjamas and change quickly. As Stef goes to unlock their bedroom door Lena grabs her arm and freezes.

"What if Ali doesn't like it? What if it's too much for her?" Lena whispers to Stef, panic creeping into her voice.

Stef pulls Lena into her arms, "I'm sure she's going to love today, love her gifts and love the food you've made." Stef pulls Lena back so they're face to face, "But if it does get too much, one of us can take her to a quieter part of the house until she's ready to come back out, okay?"

Lena nods feeling silly as both she and Stef have had this conversation with Ali many times this past week, "Sorry." Lena begins to apologise as she goes back to hugging Stef.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. We can't help loving her." Stef whispers into Lena's ear.

Suddenly Lena pulls back and stares at Stef eyes wide open, "Did you hear what you just said?" Lena exclaims.

Stef looks at Lena confused for a moment until…, "I said we _loved her!_ " Stef whispers harshly. She looks into Lena's eyes trying to gauge if this is a good or bad thing until Lena reaches out and takes Stef's hands in her own, squeezing them, causing both of them to smile widely, like school kids.

* * *

All four kids were waiting by the tree when Stef and Lena came downstairs that morning. They had decided that they would let the kids open up their presents first, before their parents came over, just to see how Ali will react.

The unending stream of presents is handed out one by one from under the tree and given to their owner. Only, Stef and Lena have noticed that Ali is simply placing hers in a pile beside her while the other three are readily tearing into theirs.

Stef gently sits down beside Ali, putting an arm around her back as Ali places her head on Stef's chest, her most comforting position.

"You don't have to open them all right now," Stef whispers to Ali while Lena sits herself down on Ali's other side.

"They're all mine…" Ali whispers softly looking at her pile of presents.

"Yes honey, all of them," Lena whispers back.

Tears start to flow silently down Ali's cheeks. Stef quickly picks her up and moves into the kitchen, closely followed by Lena.

"Please sweetie, tell us what's wrong," Stef asks, "You can tell us anything, remember?"

Ali nods and looks up to both of them, "I haven't had a t-toy that's been just m-my own since the f-f-fire."

Stef and Lena embrace Ali at the same time causing her to giggle a little. Both women pull away when Ali calms herself down completely. Lena wipes away the last remaining tears from her cheeks.

"What do you want to do now?" Stef asks Ali, "We can go upstairs if you want?"

Ali pauses for a moment to think, "Can I go back and open one of my toys, Stef?" she whispers.

Lena and Stef can only smile and nod as they watch her run back into the front room as the other three kids acknowledge her return happily. They too go back to join the kids, watching their happy faces as each opens another present.

Everyone turns around when Ali, who has unwrapped her first gift, gets up and makes her way over to Stef and Lena to show them what she got.

That evening, the whole family is sitting around the table. Lena is at the top of the table with Stef on her left, followed by Ali, Mariana, and Sharon, Stef's mom. Brandon, Jesus, Dana and Stewart sit at the other side of the table, with Frank sitting at the opposite end facing Lena.

"Squeezing ten people around this table was no small task," Stef smiles to Lena who had been stressing about it all week. The whole family laughs together.

"Both of you are just lucky to have such a beautiful family." Sharon pipes up as she places her arm around Mariana who does the same to her grandma.

Lena goes into the kitchen and comes back with two small brown bags which she places down on the table, "Now Ali you don't have a clue what's in this bag, but everyone else should." Lena smiles to Ali before starting to hand out an item to each kid.

Mariana turns to see Ali's confused face, "It's a _Lena thing_." She sighs before turning to wink at Lena, "Go on, open yours up."

Ali looks around to see Brandon and Jesus now wearing snowman bowties, and Mariana is wearing a Santa hat. She quickly opens hers, her excitement causing Lena and Stef to squeeze each other's hands and smile.

"So, what did you get, Ali?" Stef asks.

"Ohhh! You got a Santa hat like me!" Mariana grins with joy as she sees that she and Ali are now matching.

"And just before we start dinner, Ali wanted to continue on a tradition from her family," Stef says as she opens the second brown bag on the table.

"My mommy came from Northern Ireland…it's part of the UK. Every Christmas we would have crackers just like she did when she was a kid there." Ali smiled to Stef and Lena who were both filled with pride. Two months after the fire and Ali, with a lot of support from Stef and Lena, has been starting to speak about her family without being overcome by grief or anger.

"Wait, like the type you eat?" Jesus asks slightly disappointed.

Ali starts to laugh, "No, we pull them apart and the person who has the bigger piece, in the end, wins the tiny toy inside. They have jokes and paper crowns too and they make a bang!" Ali explains.

After the commotion of crackers, bad jokes and a gorgeous dinner, the family moves into the front room to open up more gifts. When all of the wine had been drunk and midnight was approaching, one by one their guests decided it was time to call it a night.

"Oh, Lena the food was delicious! And thank you for the necklace, it's gorgeous!" Sharon exclaims after _maybe_ one too many red wines. She leans in to hug both Lena and her daughter before Frank helps her out to the car.

"Thanks again for coming." Stef says as she receives a hug from Dana and then one from Stewart, "You didn't need to buy so many gifts." she adds.

"Nonsense darling! We wouldn't miss Ali's first Adams Foster Christmas for the world!" Dana steps over to Lena as she finishes hugging her dad, "Lena come and give your mother a hug." Dana demanded but this time, white wine was to blame.

* * *

Once the house was semi tidied up, all four kids were marched upstairs to get ready for bed. When they're eventually tucked up in bed, Lena and Stef take some time to finally relax together on the sofa. Lena looks at her watch, "Midnight bedtime, not bad for Christmas I suppose." Stef laughs, Lena only ever wants the best for the kids and that includes a decent bedtime.

"Well, I think today was a great success," Stef says proudly, snuggling closer to Lena.

"I agree." Lena smiles thinking the day over in her head, "Ali had one small blip but who can blame her."


	11. The Birthday Girl

Chapter eleven

Ali can't believe the scene that is now in front of her. No matter what she keeps telling herself, she simply can't see past the three large headstones that now mark where her family lies. Her life since that night has been so different, but she is so grateful to have met her foster family.

Ali peeks over her shoulder to where Lena and Stef are sitting on a small wooden bench, just a few metres away. She watches as the two women hold each other's hands, before turning her gaze back to the granite stones in front of her.

"Do you think she's okay?" Lena asks Stef quietly. Since they had arrived, Ali was yet to make a noise, "It's just that she usually has something to tell them."

"I think she just needs some time, love." Stef smiles sadly, "Last week was her first Christmas without them."

"And tomorrow her first birthday," Lena slowly adds with a sad sigh. They both can't bear seeing Ali, or any of the kids, in pain, "It's just that I know that she's grieving but…" Lena pauses trying to find the right words.

"You just want to pick her up in your arms and take all that pain away." Stef whispers to her wife, who nods as Stef gently squeezes their hands, "It's going to take her a long time to grieve and we will be there to support her whenever she needs us."

Lena sighs as she rests her head on Stef's shoulder while Stef wraps her arms around her. The two women continue to look on at the still silent Ali until they hear her start to talk.

"I got a new doll for Christmas…and Lena gave me a Santa hat to wear at dinner. We even had crackers just like we used to mommy," Ali smiles looking to the middle headstone, "I brought you all some flowers too. They're actually fake…but they'll look pretty for longer." Ali reaches into the bag at her feet and places a small bunch of white carnations at each of the graves, "Lena says that they mean remembrance."

* * *

"Girls, it's time to wake up," Lena says gently as she walks across the room and opens the curtains to let the light in.

"Nooo…please." Ali moans, eyes still shut tight, whilst pulling the covers up to her chin causing Lena to laugh, "What's so funny?" Ali asks opening one eye slowly.

"I had the exact same response from Stef." Lena moves over and sits down on Ali's bed.

Mariana suddenly pulls back her covers, jumps out of bed and runs over to Ali and Lena, "I wonder what could be happening today?" Mariana asks with a smirk on her face.

Ali starts to smile and sits up, "I believe it's my birthday!" Ali giggles as she looks up to Lena who is softly stroking her hair.

"Mariana, could you go see if mommy needs a hand with breakfast?" Lena asks her daughter who nods and runs to the stairs.

Lena returns her attention to Ali, "Hey, where's that beautiful smile gone?" she asks whilst moving to lie beside Ali on the bed, who quickly rests her head on Lena's chest and takes a deep breath.

"It feels weird," Ali whispers after a few minutes of silence. Lena looks down to see tears starting to form in those big green eyes, "…with them not being here."

"Oh sweetie, I know shhh…" Lena whispers as she strokes Ali's soft hair, "Do you remember what we talked about yesterday?"

"That I can always come to you if I'm upset about anything," Ali whispers as she sits up to look at Lena.

"That's right sweetie," Lena feels a sense of pride for Ali, being so young, yet so brave, "Your emotions are _not_ your weaknesses, they're your strengths."

Eventually, Lena pulls herself away from Ali, neither of them wanting to let go, and leaves Ali to get dressed while she heads downstairs to give Stef a heads up on how Ali's feeling. Once breakfast is dished out, Ali appears at the top of the stairs.

"There you are sleeping beauty!" Stef exclaims as Ali walks over to her, allowing Stef to wrap her arms around her, "Would you like some breakfast?" she asks Ali who nods and hops onto her stool beside Stef.

"I don't get why we have to go back to school so early!" Jesus exclaims at the end of breakfast, throwing his hands up into the air, "It's New Years' day, you know!"

"And it's Ali's birthday!" Mariana says, backing up her brother, "Maybe we should all take the day off?" she smiles, looking longingly at her moms.

"Guys, we've talked about this. All _four_ of you are going to school and when you get back we can have Ali's birthday dinner." Stef interrupts the twins' attack.

She then turns to Ali, "Honey you can open your presents..." Stef quickly looks at the clock, "oh, er…after school! You're all going to be late! Come on out to the car! Let's go! Let's go!"

* * *

Lena sits at her desk, her lunch still untouched. Since this morning she couldn't shake the image of Ali's tear stained cheeks from her mind. She is unexpectedly drawn out from her daydream by someone knocking on the door. Before Lena can respond, however, the door is swung open to reveal Brandon, holding Ali's hand, walking towards her.

Lena now sees the image burned into her mind in real life. She stands up as Ali lets go of Brandon's hand and runs to her. Lena looks to Brandon, noticing that her son's top is wrinkled and stretched, _He's been in a fight_ , Lena thinks.

"B, can you shut the door please?" Lena asks before walking both of them over to the sofa, sitting Ali down on her lap and Brandon beside her, "Are you going to tell me what's happened?" she directs this question to Brandon.

He looks to his feet before answering, "Someone said something that wasn't nice to Ali. He was in her face and I just wanted him to leave her alone so I pulled him away," His volume increases as he starts to work himself up again.

"B, please…shhhh, calm down," Lena quietly asks Brandon nodding her head to Ali still crying into her pink blouse. Lena takes a deep breath before continuing, "Can you tell what this boy said?" She places her free hand on Brandon's shoulder in support.

In a whisper, he replies, "He said Ali's daddy started the fire and that he was trying to kill all of them but Ali managed to escape." He looks up to Lena, "Why would anyone ever do that?" Tears now start to fall from his eyes too. Lena pulls Brandon into her side, now trying to comfort both kids.

"Lucy! Can you come in here?" Lena calls to her receptionist. Lucy walks in and freezes at the sight before her, "Could you call Stef for me, please? Tell her I need her." Lucy nods as she runs back into the office.

After hearing the urgency in Lucy's tone, Stef drove to the school as fast as she could. Now she finds herself sitting on the sofa with Brandon snuggled into her side. Lena is still holding tightly onto Ali, feeling the little girl taking slower and deeper breaths to calm herself down.

"Can I go home?" Ali whispers to Lena who looks to Stef in shock. _Oh, my word! She called it her home!_ Lena thinks knowing Stef is having the exact thought. Stef takes Lena's hand and smiles slightly.

"How about we _all_ go home? We can watch a movie before your birthday dinner." Stef says, looking to both Brandon and Ali.

"Yea, come on, let's go get the twins," Lena adds wiping one remaining tear from Ali's cheek.

* * *

That evening Stef and Lena are lying in bed together, Lena in Stef's arms. Dinner had been a success and everyone knew that Mariana was secretly jealous of Ali's new doll, no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

"Did you see Mariana's face?" Stef laughs as she stares up at the ceiling.

"Yea," Lena replies smiling, "You wouldn't think that only a few months ago she wanted to throw out all her dolls because they were _baby_ toys."

"It's a good thing we hid them in the basement. Every time I look at her and Ali they're making up another new game." Stef points out before turning around and placing a soft kiss on Lena's lips.

Stef slowly lets her head fall back onto the pillow, falling silent. Lena sighs as she sits up to face her wife.

Stef looks deep into Lena's beautiful brown eyes and takes a deep breath, "How could a nine-year-old boy be able to say such a horrible thing to Ali? Where did he hear it from?"

"I honestly don't know but it's not a rumour going around Anchor Beach. I would have heard before now." Lena tries to comfort Stef.

"But what if it is now?" Stef whispers to Lena who looks slightly confused, "What if it's a rumour _now_?"


	12. The Visit

Chapter twelve

A week later Bill finds himself in the Adams Foster kitchen once again. He looks around this warm, welcoming home as he waits for Stef and Lena to join him.

"Sorry Bill, it's the start of World War Three in there every time they have to pick a movie." Stef laughs whilst Lena rolls her eyes at her wife's exaggeration. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I think you _might_ want to sit down." Bill smiles cautiously to both women as he waits for them to settle, both now looking at him nervously, "I had a phone call from a Mrs. Rose Emerson this morning."

"Wait, as in Rose who organised the funeral?" Lena whispers to Bill.

"Yea, I don't know how to tell you this but she's made a complaint about Ali's current foster placement." Bill pauses, letting this register with both women.

"I don't understand. Why? Ali loves it here. She's even started calling this her home!" Stef says, slightly raising her voice, her concern for Ali etched across her face. Lena puts her arm around her wife, giving her a gentle squeeze.

"Apparently Ali's parents had views that we weren't aware of," Bill begins slowly, carefully choosing his words, "According to Mrs. Emerson, Susan and Jack were strongly against same-sex marriage. Due to this, she believes that Ali shouldn't live here anymore."

"But that's not how it works!" Lena interrupts, placing her hand firmly down on the table, "This is a safe and loving home, her home. You can't take that away from her."

"I tried to explain to Mrs. Emerson that Ali may only be removed from a foster home if she is in danger but she's persistent." Bill sighs sadly seeing the visible distress he's causing them, "I asked her if a visit might change her mind since she's only met you once at the funeral, and umm…she agreed." Bill smiles awkwardly at Stef and Lena who both stare back at him, eyes wide.

"You want us to bring her into our home?" Stef whispers harshly.

Bill looks down at the table intently, "Not just Rose, her husband, and daughter too."

* * *

A couple of days later, Lena and Stef find themselves facing all four kids who are quietly sitting on the sofa.

"What's wrong Mama?" Jesus asks, noticing the concern on both his moms' faces.

"Nothing's wrong, sweetie," Lena smiles to Jesus, "We just wanted to let you know that we are having some guests round tomorrow. They were friends of Ali's mommy and daddy and they would like to see where Ali's living."

"They've got a daughter called Izzy. She's the same age as the twins," Stef adds, "And we would like you to play nicely with her while me and Mama show Mr. and Mrs. Emerson around."

"What's Izzy like?" Mariana turns to ask Ali but Ali simply shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know. I've never met her." Ali says looking down to the floor.

The following afternoon, Stef and Lena are sitting outside, eyes closed, heads tilted back allowing the morning sunshine to gently warm their faces. All four of the kids were still sleeping and the house was in a state of calm.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing?" Lena whispers to Stef as she continues to rub Stef's palm with her thumb.

Stef opens her eyes, sets down her coffee and moves closer to Lena, "Honey, I don't think we have a choice."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Ali and Mariana are playing with their dolls in the backyard while Izzy quietly sits and watches. Izzy looks nothing like her mom, who is short and plump with her black hair cut sharply into a bob. Instead, Izzy is tall for her age, with lanky arms and legs, and her long blonde hair is fixed back into a perfect fishtail plait. However, her most striking feature is her bright green eyes.

"Let me see!" Izzy lunges for Ali's doll, which she grabs and holds up high out of both Ali and Mariana's reach, "Oh it's perfect for a baby, just like you!" she smugly laughs as she looks at Ali.

"Hey, give that back!" Mariana demands.

"Why? Where are your other toys, Ali?" Izzy smiles to Ali, her sharp features becoming more pronounced, "Oh yes, I remember now. Your daddy burnt them all." she whispers harshly.

Suddenly Jesus runs to Mariana's side, "Hey! She said to give. It. Back." He holds out his hand waiting. Brandon joins them and with his height advantage, he grabs the doll from behind Izzy.

Izzy squeals as the toy is snatched from her, "Why are you protecting her?" she suddenly demands, "She's not your sister."

"Maybe not but she's our best friend." Brandon moves in front of Ali, tears now flowing down her face, blocking her from Izzy with his body.

"Who would want to be friends with you?" Izzy cackles as she looks at each of them in turn.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mariana steps forward as she feels a lump form in her throat.

The noise from outside catches the attention of the adults who are sitting in the front room, trying to make awkward conversation. They all jump up and make their way onto the deck, all of them clearly hearing what Izzy says next.

"You're all freaks, the lot of you! Having _two_ moms?" Izzy smiles smugly knowing she's struck a chord.

Mariana, her own tears now freely falling, lunges at Izzy but is caught by Stef before she makes contact.

Lena quickly turns to Rose and Dennis, "I think you should _all_ leave right now." Lena says as calmly as possible before running to help Stef.

"Izzy, darling, come on let's go home." Rose sweetly calls for her daughter who runs to her mother's side, "You may get her today Lena but she will not be living here much longer!"

For the second time today the house falls silent. The only noises you can hear are the barely audible whimpers of two little girls.

Lena is sitting outside with Ali on her lap, head tucked in close to her chest, crying. Beside her, Stef is holding Mariana tightly, rubbing her back softly as she too continues to cry. Stef's free arm is wrapped around Brandon whilst Lena wraps her arm around Jesus, both boys sitting silently in shock.


	13. The Truth

Chapter thirteen

Four long weeks later, Stef and Lena stand close together holding one another's hands tightly for support in Judge Carson's chamber. Just a few feet away, Rose and her husband Dennis stand rigid showing no physical contact. Every so often Rose quickly turns her head, leaning behind Dennis to look over at Stef and Lena.

The judge sits silently for a moment in his large, leather armchair, looking past the two couples to his impressive collection of first edition books on the mahogany shelving behind them.

Judge Carson clears his throat, "We are here today because Mrs Rose Emerson has filed a petition for Ali to be removed from the Adams Foster household. So Mrs Emerson, would you like to begin?" His voice is deep with many years of experience etched across his face.

"Yes, Your Honour. I was a close family friend of Susan and Jack Highland for many years. On more than one occasion they expressed their opinions to us about same-sex marriage and the ideals that they would like to instil in their two daughters. I feel that, due to this, Ali should be placed with another, more traditional, foster family for the foreseeable future." Rose finishes her speech and looks quickly down to her shoes.

"I see. Mrs Adams Foster," Judge Carson turns slightly to look at Stef, "Would you like to say something?"

"I would Your Honour. I feel very lucky to say that our children are growing up in a two-parent household and I have no shame in saying that such a _family_ consists of two mothers. I think that Ali has come out of her shell and made great strides in her grieving process after the loss of her family. I strongly believe that removing her now will only cause more harm and no good." Stef speaks with conviction, looking straight at the Judge.

"And you, Mrs Adams Foster, would you like to speak?" Judge Carson smiles to Lena.

Lena nods, "Your Honour, Ali has become a part of our family. Our three children think of her as their best friend. She refers to our house as her home and we've been with her as she struggled through her first Christmas and birthday without her family. I feel strongly that Ali should not be removed from our care. We pose no danger to Ali and simply want to help her in any way we can."

Judge Carson nods, "Okay, I say we stop there for lunch. We will resume in one hour." He gets up quietly and leaves through a small door behind his desk.

Lena and Stef quickly move to leave the Judge's chamber. Outside they find Ali sitting down and playing with the lace trim of her blouse. Stef kneels down in front of her, placing a few loose strands of hair behind her ear while Lena takes a seat beside her, wrapping her arm around Ali.

"Are you hungry, sweetie?" Stef whispers to Ali who silently nods, still fiddling with the lace. Stef gently takes her hand to stop her, "Okay, let's go get some lunch. I'm starving!" Stef rubs her stomach comically making Ali giggle.

"There's that beautiful smile." Lena leans down to place a soft kiss on the top of her head.

The three of them make their way to the elevator holding hands. Just before the doors close, Lena looks out to see Rose staring back in disgust.

* * *

After lunch, everyone is back in the Judge's chamber with Ali now standing beside Lena, tightly holding her hand. Rose looks over at the little girl, wondering what she's going to say.

Judge Carson begins to speak, "I've asked Ali to join us. I don't make a habit of requesting nine-year-olds to speak in my chamber but I feel, under these circumstances, it's necessary." He leans forward slightly in his chair and gives a warm, friendly smile to Ali causing her to ease off her crushing grip on Lena's hand, "Ali, would you like to say anything?"

Ali stays silent for a moment before nodding slowly.

 _Who could put a kid through this?_ Stef thinks as she looks down to Ali.

"Yes, I would." Ali pauses. Lena gives her hand a soft squeeze, "I didn't feel very safe after the fire until I came to live with Lena and Stef. They helped me cope. Lena taught me that my emotions are my strengths, not my weaknesses." This last comment causes Lena to blush and Judge Carson to let out a small laugh, "My foster siblings are my best friends. Their home is my home and I love them all very much."

Stef looks to Lena in shock. _She just said she loves us_ , Stef thinks, watching as the beginnings of tears form in Lena's eyes. Such raw emotion doesn't go unmissed by Judge Carson either.

 _What if they don't love me back?_ Ali thinks, unaware of Stef and Lena's joy.

"Well, I think that's enough for today. I will give my verdict tomorrow at 10:00am." Judge Carson concludes the meeting.

The Emerson's practically run out before Lena and Stef even have time to move. Both women kneel down to Ali, now staring at the floor. Stef gently tilts Ali's chin up so she is facing both of them.

"Honey," Lena pauses looking to Stef who smiles back, "We love you too."

Ali throws her arms around Lena while a few happy tears start to fall down her cheeks. Stef wipes them away as she rubs Ali's back, "Come on, let's go home." Stef says quietly.

Unaware to them, Judge Carson, thinking his chamber was now empty had walked into the doorway to see this scene play out. He softly turns, forgetting what he was looking for, caught up in the joy of that moment.

* * *

Later that evening, Lena walks upstairs to her room to find Stef lying on her front, legs up in the air, staring at the laptop screen.

"I don't believe it!" Stef harshly whispers, knowing all four kids are asleep, "Come and read this." She motions for Lena to join her.

Stef sits up and hands the laptop to Lena as she sits down on the bed. Lena can't believe the words she sees, _KILLER DADDY'S FAILED PLAN_.

"That's the article those rumours are coming from." Stef points out, "I can't find anything else about it online."

"Why didn't we know about this?" Lena whispers, closing the laptop and pushing it away.

"We'd no reason to look." Stef quietly replies reaching for her wife's hand, pulling Lena into her side. "I'll have it taken down by tomorrow." Stef promises, "We know it's not true."

 _Late one November evening, a month after taking Ali in, there's a knock at the front door. Stef answers it to reveal Captain Roberts, "Hi Captain, please come in." Stef moves to clear the doorway._

 _"_ _Actually, Stef I can't stay. I just came to drop off the police report into the house fire. Thought I'd do it personally. I don't want Ali hearing any of this without yourselves being prepared." She smiles sadly to Stef and hands her a brown envelope._

 _When Captain Roberts leaves, Stef and Lena settle themselves down in the front room to read the file._

 _Electrical appliance fire – burn patterns indicate the area of origin to be the television. The fire moved from front room to open planned kitchen. Then into the main hallway, trapping all occupants in their respective rooms._

 _One survivor – Miss Alice Charlotte Highland (8)._

 _Three deceased - Mrs Susan Highland (36), Mr Jack Highland (37), and Miss Sophie Elizabeth Highland (6)._


	14. The Verdict

Chapter fourteen

The next day, Ali walks back into the Judge's chamber holding onto Lena's hand, somehow more anxious than the day before. Stef places her arm around Lena's waist as she wipes her other palm nervously on her trousers. Lena looks across to Rose and Dennis. _At least they don't look as smug as they did yesterday_ , she thinks.

In fact, Rose looked a sickly white colour, barely able to stand still for more than a few seconds. Dennis on the other hand simply didn't move, rooted to the spot in fear. It hadn't crossed their minds that they might lose and Ali would stay with the Adams Foster family but after yesterday, they didn't like their chances.

Judge Carson walks into his chamber at 10am precisely, looking carefully at both parties present. He sits himself down and clears his throat, "After much deliberation I have come to my decision but first I feel I must get a few things off of my chest."

Ali looks up to Lena trying to gauge if this is a good or bad thing but, unable to read her expression, she returns to face the Judge.

"I have come across many foster families in my time and would like to put it on record that Mrs. and Mrs. Adams Foster are some of the best foster parents I have seen. They do not wish to replace any child's parents. They simply want to love and nurture that child back to full health, both physically and emotionally and I commend that." He pauses to look directly to Lena and Stef with a smile, "However," he stops.

The pits of both women's stomachs turn to knots with this last word and Ali moves closer to Lena's side. Rose lets a small smile form on her lips as she sees the fear in their eyes.

Judge Carson takes a sip of water and places the glass back down softly, he turns to face Rose and Dennis, "I cannot find any convincing evidence to support the idea that Ali's parents held the beliefs you claim they did, Mrs. Emerson." His tone deepens and his eyes narrow, "Mrs. Emerson I believe you wish to undo the one good thing that has happened to this little girl since the house fire simply to please your own beliefs."

Rose grabs her husband's side in shock as the smile she had, only minutes before, is wiped from her face.

"Because of this, I reject your petition for the removal of Alice Charlotte Highland from the Adams Foster household. I place Mrs. and Mrs. Adams Foster as her legal guardians until such a time comes that a permanent placement can be found." Judge Carson stands up quickly and leaves his chamber. The Emerson's frozen to the spot, stare in shock as Lena kneels down and Ali jumps into her arms with joy. Stef kisses the top of Ali's head before pulling both Lena and Ali into a warm embrace.

* * *

In the early hours of the following morning, Stef is awoken by a noise in their bedroom. She bolts upright, waking Lena in the process, to find Ali standing at her side of the bed.

"What's wrong, baby?" Stef asks Ali quietly, letting her heart rate come back down. Lena turns over and switches on her lamp.

"W-What if they c-come get me?" Ali asks, her voice breaking as a few tears escape to run down her cheeks. Stef leans in and wipes them away, only for more to take their place.

"Oh sweetie, come here," Stef pulls back their covers, thankful that they were both fully clothed, "Shhhh…come on, in you come, that's it."

"No one's going to come for you, honey." Lena shifts over to let Ali sit between them, placing her arm around Ali, "Why would you say that?" she asks.

"When I was waiting outside today, I h-heard Rose tell Dennis that she w-wouldn't let me live with you. That's she was g-going to do something," Ali whispers into Lena's chest as she forms a wet patch on her pyjama top, "I don't want to leave you. This is my home."

 _"_ _I don't care what anyone says, Dennis!" Rose stops walking suddenly causing Dennis to nearly crash into the back of her, "I will not let Ali be brought up in such an unnatural household."_

 _"_ _But the judge said," Dennis begins to speak knowing whatever he says is going to fall on death ears._

 _"_ _We'll find a way, Dennis! Her parents must be turning in their graves." Rose storms off._


	15. Change of Plans

Chapter fifteen

A few hours later, a soft drizzle of rain taps Stef and Lena's bedroom window as all three occupants sleep soundly in the bed. Stef feels Ali nuzzle into her chest as she slowly opens her eyes to reveal her unusually dark room. Stef turns her head slightly and laughs at the scene in front of her. Stef and Lena are lying on their respective sides, separated by Ali who is sprawled out diagonally across the bed.

After a lot of hustling, all six members of the Adams Foster household are soon taking their seats at the kitchen table, passing plates of pancakes, bacon, and eggs between them. Stef and Lena notice that Ali isn't eating as much as normal but put it down to the previous night's events.

"Now everyone!" Stef begins as she takes a sip of her coffee, "You're all walking home today."

"But mommy!" Mariana interrupts, "It's raining!" she adds, distraught.

Both Stef and Lena laugh as they look to one another, "You won't melt, Mariana. Mama has a meeting and I have an errand to run after work."

"We want you all to walk home together." Lena sternly says as she looks to all four kids, "Ali's never walked home before and we don't want her getting lost."

There are no further protests as breakfast is finished and all four kids grab their coats and bags as they shuffle to the front door. Stef waits until all of them are out of earshot before she moves over to Lena.

"I have an appointment with the Judge at four. It shouldn't take long." Stef whispers to Lena who looks into Stef's eyes before kissing her quickly.

"Do you maybe think a restraining order's a bit extreme?" Lena whispers back as she pulls away from her wife.

Stef firmly shakes her head, "Not at all. You heard what Rose said after Judge Carson's decision yesterday. I don't want to take any risks." Stef picks up her phone from the table, "I'm going to be late, I love you." Stef returns her wife's kiss and then she makes her way to the car.

* * *

That afternoon Stef's phone rings as she's walking back to the police station. She it from her pocket and answers with a smile on her face.

"Hi, Stef? I'm sorry to call but Lena is away for her meeting," Lucy, Lena's receptionist begins to explain, "Would you be able to come to the school?"

"Yea sure. Is something wrong?" Stef replies with a voice of concern.

"Oh no, not really. The school nurse wants to send Ali home. She's been sick." Lucy says in her usual happy tone sensing Stef's concern.

"Okay, I'm leaving now." Stef hangs up and puts the phone back in her pocket, before making her way to the car.

When Stef arrives at the school she makes a bee-line for the nurse's office. There she finds Ali lying back on the bed, sweaty and lethargic. Stef gives her a quick smile before turning to the nurse.

"Has she been sick again?" Stef asks noticing the basin beside Ali's feet.

"Unfortunately yes. Thankfully she made it out of class in time. Your son, Brandon brought her to me." The nurse smiles as she sees the pride in Stef eyes, "She has a slight temperature so I'd like her to go home and rest."

Stef walks over to Ali and eases her off of the bed. Holding Ali close into her side, with one arm wrapped firmly around her back, Stef walks her out to the car.

Once in the car, Stef turns around to check on Ali who is struggling to keep her eyes open in the back seat, "Love, you can have a nap if you want." Stef says as she takes out her phone, "I just need to phone Lena." Stef whispers softly.

"Hi, honey," Lena answers Stef's call as she walks out to her car. Her meeting had finished early, thankfully. She'd spent the majority of her time trying not to nod off rather than listening to the speaker.

"I'm in the car with Ali. She's been sent home sick." Stef begins, "But I still have that _errand to run._ " she adds.

"Oh… _oh okay_." Lena suddenly remembers the meeting with the Judge, later on, today, "Well, I can be home in ten so you can still go." She offers whilst quickly opening the car door and getting in.

"Thanks, love, we'll see you at home, love you." Stef hangs up and heads home quickly, praying Ali isn't sick again.

* * *

Later that evening, Brandon, Jesus and Mariana are doing their homework in the dining room.

"Jesus! I'm not explaining that again," Mariana turns to her brother, "It's easy. Just look at mine!"

"Look! It's not my fault I can't do it!" Jesus yells as he pushes back his chair and stands up.

"Hey! What's going on in here?" Lena walks in to find the twins staring each other down.

"He won't listen to me!" Mariana turns to her mom, clearly frustrated.

"That doesn't give you the right to yell Mariana, or you Jesus," Lena turns to him, watching as he slowly sits back down. "Next time you find something difficult why don't you ask me or mommy, okay?" Lena calmly states.

"Hey, no one can do homework on an empty stomach anyway!" Stef walks in to join her wife, "All of you go wash up. Dinner's ready."

* * *

"Why isn't Ali sleeping in here tonight?" Mariana looks up at Stef, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"She isn't feeling very well, love," Stef says, giving her daughter's hand a gentle squeeze, remembering all of the times their three kids had spent the night with them, sometimes just needing a little extra mommy love. Stef sighs, thinking of how much Ali must want _her_ mommy right now.

Stef kisses Mariana good night and as she is closing her door, Lena yells out to her, "STEF! STEF! COME QUICK!"

Stef races into their bedroom to find Ali lying limp on the bed and Lena standing over her.

"What happened?" Stef moves over to sit down next to Ali. Fear freezes Stef to the spot as she looks into the vacant eyes of this little girl, "We need to get her to the hospital."

"I'll phone Frank." Lena grabs her phone from the bedside table while Stef lifts Ali into her arms and carries her limp body downstairs to the car.


	16. The Hospital

Chapter sixteen

"PLEASE! PLEASE! You have to help us!" Lena runs up to the emergency room receptionist while behind her, Stef is carrying Ali, still lifeless, in her arms.

The receptionist turns around and waves over a tall woman in pale pink scrubs who walks over to them. She quickly looks to Ali before opening a large white door behind her, "Please, follow me."

A group of nurses begin to hook Ali up to several monitors as soon as Stef sets her down onto the gurney. Stef looks across to Lena who is filling out paperwork in the chair opposite.

"Mrs. Adams Foster," the doctor begins. Stef turns around to face a young, blonde-haired man, "I'm Dr. George Willis. Has Ali been like this all day?" He asks.

"She's got worse throughout the day. This morning she wasn't very hungry and in school, she threw up a couple of time so Stef brought her home. She's been sick a few more times since then but she was awake and t-talking until she had a n-nap before dinner." Lena pauses looking up to Stef for support.

"She said she still didn't feel well so we let her skip dinner. We checked on her regularly but then Lena found her like this," Stef turns her head to look over to Ali, "And then we brought her right in."

"Well her temperature is far too high for my liking. Was she drinking any water?" George continues writing everything they say down.

"Yea she was but it didn't stay down for long," Lena looks to her hands which are clammy under the harsh lighting.

George moves towards Ali and checks her pupils, "Ali, can you tell me where you are?"

Ali doesn't respond, her facial expression still vacant. Suddenly she yells, "DADDY! I want my daddy!" Tears slowly start to pour down her little, white cheeks. Lena and Stef run to her side but she pushes both of them away. A nurse moves over to calm Ali down as both women follow Dr. Willis to the door.

"Where is her father?" George asks them quietly.

Lena grabs Stef's hand as they both try to compose themselves, "Ali's family died four months ago. We're her foster moms." Stef tells the doctor whilst looking at the floor.

* * *

The next morning Stef wakes up to find herself twisted, uncomfortably, in the chair beside Ali's hospital bed. Lena is lying on the sofa on the other side of the room. Ali was moved in the middle of the night to a side room in the children's ward.

Ali is sleeping peacefully, wearing a hospital gown covered in cartoon animals which makes her seem much more vulnerable. Her fever broke during the night causing her little body to now glisten with sweat.

Stef sits up looking at the two IV lines, one going into the back of Ali's right hand and the other just below her elbow on the same side. She reaches out and gently holds her left hand, noticing the rough scarring that still remains from the fire.

* * *

Back at home, Franks sits himself down at the kitchen table, _I don't know how they do it_ , Franks thinks, exhausted after breakfast, _and I have one less kid_. He shakes his head in disbelief. Slowly he stands up just as all three reappear in the kitchen.

"Have you got everything you need?" Frank asks as he hands each of them a brown paper bag.

"Yea," Mariana pauses as she looks suspiciously at the bag she's just been given, "What's this?" she asks.

"Your lunch." Frank laughs at the shocked expressions on all three of their faces, "It's just for today!" Frank throws his arms up into the air, "Your mom forgot to leave lunch money before she left."

"How is Ali?" Jesus asks nervously. Everyone had witnessed Stef carrying Ali out to the car and the fear on Lena's face as she kissed each of them goodbye.

"Well, your mom phoned last night. She said that Ali's been moved to the children's ward but I don't know anything else."

He looks to each of his grandkids, in turn, _they love Ali so_ much, he thinks as he glances down at his watch. "Hey, let's get out to the car, you can't be late. Your moms will kill me."

* * *

The door to Ali's room opens and two doctors in crisp white coats enter.

"Good morning, Ali. My name is Dr. Alex Porter and this is my friend, Dr. Danielle Green." The two women move to either side of the bed. Danielle checks Ali's vitals while Alex continues, "Do you know where you are, Ali?"

"I'm in the hospital, on the children's ward." Ali quietly responds. Lena gently squeezes Ali's hand, encouraging her.

"Well, that's an improvement from last night," Alex smiles causing Lena and Stef to laugh. She turns to Stef and Lena, "Her fever broke and she's got some color back in her cheeks. The nurse tells me that she hasn't vomited since admittance but," She turns to Ali, "You won't eat your breakfast."

Ali shakes her head, "My tummy still hurts."

"That's alright. As long as you keep taking little sips of water, okay?" Alex replies.

Danielle replaces Ali's file at the bottom of her bed, "Hopefully with the anti-sickness medication, she'll be up to having a little bit of lunch."

"Do you know what's caused it yet?" Stef turns to face Alex.

"We think it's a viral infection, though a severe one. We'll get the blood work back, later on, today to confirm." Alex watches as Stef and Lena relax for the first time since bringing Ali in, relieved that it's not something more serious.

"How long will she have to stay in?" Lena turns to Danielle.

"At least another night, or two. We need to see her eating and back to nearly her normal self before we discharge her." Danielle smiles politely to all three of them before following Alex out of the room.


	17. Start of Something

Chapter Seventeen

A week later, Lena walks into the kitchen to find Stef rummaging around in the medicine basket while Jesus and Ali wait patiently behind her.

"Ah! There they are." Stef grins as she pulls out two small pill bottles. She opens one of them and turns to Jesus, "Here you go, love." She says, handing him his ADHD medication.

Stef now turns her attention to Ali, who is looking at her feet. Lena also notices that she seems more withdrawn this morning.

"Does your head still hurt, sweetie?" Lena asks kneeling down in front of Ali and taking her hand. Ali slowly nods while Lena gives her hand a gentle squeeze causing Ali to smile slightly and look up to her.

"There's that smile!" Stef sighs whilst handing Ali some pain medication, "Here honey, this will make your head feel better." Lena and Stef watch as both children swallow their tablets.

"I feel like a pharmacist these days!" Stef says, throwing her arms up into the air, making both kids laugh as Mariana and Brandon run downstairs.

"How many times? Walk! Please!" Stef shouts as she watches Brandon freeze to the spot and then continue out to the yard at a leisurely stroll. She just shakes her head as Jesus follows him out.

"Mama, can me and Ali go outside and play?" Mariana quietly asks Lena.

"Yes but please be careful. Ali still isn't feeling 100%, baby." Lena smiles as Mariana takes Ali's hand and leads her gently outside.

After making some fresh coffee, Lena walks out onto the deck carrying two cups. She smiles proudly, watching all four kids playing happily together. Lena joins Stef on the bench, handing her one of the cups before relaxing into her wife's comforting arms.

"Ali isn't like the other kids we've fostered." Lena breaks the silence after a few moments.

"I know. It's not that we didn't like the others it's just that…" Stef pauses, taking a sip of her coffee.

"We love Ali." Lena finishes her wife's sentence before looking up to Stef, watching how the sunlight falls on her soft, blonde hair.

"And she loves us." Stef continues, "On the night we took her in she made an impression on me. Her openness, it still shocks me. I'm not saying she's been easier to look after, far from it."

Lena laughs, squeezing Stef's hand who squeezes hers back. "I know," Lena whispers remembering how Stef had looked out to Ali in the car before both women had even met her, "How do you feel about giving her a more permanent home?" She asks pulling back and sitting up to face Stef.

Stef looks to Lena, "Adopting her?"

Before they can talk anymore, Ali wanders up to them, rubbing her eyes and yawning. Without a sound, she climbs into Lena's open arms and rests her head on Lena's chest, her eyes already closing.

* * *

"Ahh…finally," Stef says later that evening, falling back onto their bed as she rests her head on Lena's chest, "I swear Jesus has an extra store of energy he saves for bedtime."

Lena laughs, looking down to her frazzled wife, "I think it's his medication. Maybe we should phone his doctor tomorrow?"

Stef nods as she sits up slowly to look into her wife's deep brown eyes, "This morning," Stef begins looking down to the bedding, placing a hand on her wife's knee, "About adopting Ali."

Lena tilts her wife's chin up and places a soft, long kiss onto her lips, "I know she's only been here five months-"

"I think we should." Stef interrupts before Lena can finish her sentence, "But I think we should ask the kids first, separately." The biggest smile appears on Lena's face as she suddenly flips Stef onto her back, pinning her down with her hips and plants a heavy kiss, full of desire, onto Stef's lips, "Thank you." She whispers whilst planting more kiss down Stef's neck.

"Oh no, thank you," Stef smiles up to Lena before pulling her down again.


	18. Getting Answers

Chapter eighteen

The next morning Mariana walks into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes, "Good morning sleepy head!" Stef walks over to her and kisses the top of her head.

"Where's Ali?" Lena asks, looking past both of them to the stairs.

"She's sleeping," Mariana says as she sits down at the table and pours herself a bowl of cereal, "She didn't stop moving all night!" Mariana moans before yawning.

Stef looks to Lena before both women make their way up to Ali's room. They find Ali sprawled out on her bed still sleeping. Stef walks over and sits bed whilst Lena closes the bedroom door.

Stef gasps as she sees the black circles below Ali's eyes. _She looks like she hasn't slept at all_ , Stef thinks as Lena also positions herself beside Ali. Both women are taken aback when Ali throws her arm around Lena's waist, before snuggling into her side.

"Ali sweetie, are you feeling okay?" Lena whispers into Ali's ear. Ali tenses before shaking her head.

Stef moves up and starts to rub Ali's back trying to comfort her. Both can now hear Ali's muffled sobs as she moves in closer to Lena's side.

"Please honey, shhh…tell us what's wrong." Stef hates seeing Ali upset and looks to Lena, concern etched across her face.

"I don't want to go to school," Ali begins to explain between more muffled sobs, "Everyone's talking about me."

Fear enters both of their eyes as they look down to this innocent little girl, "Who told you that?" Stef asks softly.

"B." Ali looks up as Stef walks to the door, opens it and makes her way into Brandon's room.

* * *

"I didn't want her to be surprised or upset when she came back today." Brandon looks to his feet, shuffling from side to side, "I was just trying to protect her."

Those last words cause tears to pool in Stef's eyes as she pulls Brandon into her side and holds onto him tightly, "Oh B, you don't have to protect anyone. Next time, just come to me or mama, okay?"

Once Stef explains to Brandon that it's not his fault, she leaves him to finish getting dressed. Walking back into Ali and Lena, she discovers Ali has fallen asleep. Lena quickly gets up from the bed and meets Stef at the door.

"I told her she could sleep a little longer and then I'll take her to school later," Lena whispers to Stef whilst wrapping her arms around Stef's waist and pulling her closer. She can see the unshed tears in Stef's eyes as she leans in and softly kisses her. They pause, foreheads still touching, wishing they could stay this close forever.

* * *

"Mommy! We're going to be late!" Mariana yells up to Stef. Both women laugh as they pull themselves apart and walk downstairs to the other three kids waiting at the door.

That afternoon Lena opens her office door and steps outside. To her left, sitting nervously, she finds Elliot Black, a nine year old fourth grader.

"Elliot you can come in now." Lena holds the door open as Elliot walks slowly across to her and into the office, "Please, take a seat." Lena motions to the two chairs in front of her desk.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Lena leans forward in her chair, "Elliot, you're not going to get into any more trouble," She begins recalling that Elliot was suspended for a week after the incident with Ali and Brandon, "I just want you to tell me the truth."

Elliot slowly nods his head, shifting under her gaze, whilst looking at the ground.

"Can you tell me how the rumour about Ali's dad was spread around school?" Lena moves back into her chair again.

"Well, someone posted it on Facebook. That's where I read it. Then I shared it. I didn't mean for so many people to see it. I-I just thought it was interesting," Elliot's voice trails off into a whisper.

"You might have thought it was interesting, Elliot but it's not true. _Not everything you see online is true_." Lena tries to emphasise this last point.

Elliot slowly looks up to her for the first time, "I'm sorry." He whispers before quickly looking back down at his hands.

"I know." Lena sighs, "But the damage has been done. Do you know the person who originally posted the article?"

Elliot nods his head, "I remember her name but I've never met her before. It was Isabelle Emerson."

* * *

That evening Stef is in the car with Brandon, picking up dinner from their favourite pizza place. Stef pulls into the parking lot and turns off the car.

"B, wait a minute," Stef says as Brandon reaches to open the car door, "I want to ask you something." Stef waits for Brandon to give her his full attention before continuing, "Baby, how would you feel if Ali lived with us on a more permanent basis?"

Brandon looks to his mom and a smile slowly forms, "Like the twins?"

"Yes. I don't want to bring someone into our family without asking you first." Stef smiles to Brandon.

"Mommy, I think it's a bit late for that! She's practically my sister!" Brandon laughs as he opens the car door and hops out, waiting for a stunned Stef to join him.

* * *

After dinner, Lena walks into the girls' room while Ali is having her bath and finds Mariana changing into her pyjamas. Lena sits down onto the bed as Mariana turns around.

"Honey, come over here a minute." Lena says quietly, whilst Mariana pulls on her top and moves to sit beside Lena, "Me and mommy have been talking and we were wondering if you would mind Ali staying here for longer."

"For how long?" Mariana asks, getting straight to the point causing Lena to laugh at her daughter's forwardness.

"Well, I suppose until she's eighteen and moves away to college," Lena smiles as Mariana jumps to her feet.

"You want to ad-" Mariana begins to yell as Lena moves forward and covers Mariana's mouth with her hand. Raising her index finger to her lips, Lena motions for Mariana to be quiet. Mariana nods, whilst grinning, as Lena removes her hand.

"Yes." Lena simply replies knowing Mariana understands, "But you can't tell Ali just yet, okay? You have to promise me." Mariana nods as she leaps into Lena's arms.

"I promise, mama." Mariana whispers.

Stef smiles as she peeks in to see Mariana wrapped in Lena's embrace. _Two down, one to go_ , Stef thinks, walking into Jesus' room.

"What's all of the noise about?" Jesus turns to Stef, looking concerned as she closes the door behind her, "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's great, love. I just want to ask you something." Stef sits down on his bed and starts to rub Jesus' leg absentmindedly, "Sweetie, how would you feel if we adopted Ali?"

Jesus pauses, taken aback by Stef's forwardness, "Mariana gets it from you then." Jesus laughs as he breaks the silence. Stef playfully taps his leg as she smiles down at him. "I would love to have another sister," Jesus adds shyly, looking down at his bedding as he feels his cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"I love you so much," Stef leans in to pull Jesus into her arms, "I never want you to forget that."

"I won't mommy. I love you too." Jesus replies as Stef releases him from her grip.

"Goodnight, baby," Stef says as she turns off the light and closes the door with a huge grin on her face.


	19. Big Decision

Chapter nineteen

Two days later, Ali wakes to the feeling of someone beside her. She looks up through foggy eyes to see Stef sitting at the bottom of her bed.

"Come here, sweetie," Stef says whilst moving to lie beside Ali, who quickly shuffles over and places her head onto Stef's chest. Stef takes a deep breath before Ali breaks the silence.

"Is something wrong?" Ali whispers without moving.

"Nothing's wrong, honey. I just need some Ali time." Stef smiles as she leans down and kisses the top of Ali's head.

After a while, Lena walks into the room and feels her heart nearly burst at the sight of Stef and Ali snuggled together. She walks over, taking Stef's hand as she sits down on the bed causing Ali to stir.

"You two look very comfortable," Lena laughs as Stef leans in to give her a quick kiss, causing Ali to giggle.

"Well, it is Sunday. A day of rest, I believe," Stef winks to Ali before turning around to Lena again and motions to Ali with her eyes. Lena understands and moves closer.

"Ali, sweetie. We'd like to ask you something but first, we want you to know that we'll always love you no matter what you decide." Lena says softly as she looks up to Stef and continues, "How would you feel if we adopted you?"

Ali doesn't respond but instead looks down to her hand that is still holding onto Stef's top. Stef softly strokes her hair while Lena continues to rub her back, both women understanding that this is a big decision for Ali.

Suddenly Ali breaks the silence and, still snuggled into Stef's side, whispers, "Can I go see Sophie?"

* * *

Only an hour later, Stef and Lena find themselves on the same familiar bench watching Ali from a distance as they hold onto one another tightly.

"What if she says no?" Stef whispers to Lena, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Then we'll go back to before, with Ali as our foster daughter. We still love her and she still loves us, that won't change Stef." Lena whispers to her wife as she pulls her closer.

Ali turns to the headstone on the left, "Sophie, I'm sorry I haven't visited in a while. I had to go see a judge so I could stay with Lena and Stef and then I got sick and had to go the hospital. Don't worry, though, I feel a lot better now."

Ali turns to the other two headstones, "Mommy, daddy, I'll never replace you it's just that I-I wish I didn't have to visit you here,"

Ali stands quietly thinking to herself for some time before running over to Lena and Stef, "Yes."

She grabs their hands and pulls both stunned women over to the three headstones, "This is Lena and Stef and they're going to adopt me."

Both women start to laugh with joy, tears flowing freely down all of their faces. Stef picks Ali up causing her to let out a small squeal. Lena plants a kiss on Ali's cheek before lifting Stef's hand to her lips and placing a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

* * *

The following day all four kids are walking home from school, enjoying the slight breeze.

"I can't wait to _really_ call you my sister!" Mariana blurts out causing all of them to freeze on the spot. Brandon and Jesus look from Mariana to Ali, stunned.

"Moms are going to kill you," Jesus whispers to Mariana through gritted teeth.

Ali laughs at the panic on all three of their faces, "Guys it's okay. Stef and Lena asked me yesterday."

"And?" Mariana presses for more information, causing Brandon to glare at her.

"And I said yes." Ali doesn't have a chance to say anything else as all three of them jump onto her in one swift motion. People start to stare as the four kids separate themselves and continue walking home, the smiles never once leaving their faces.

* * *

"Rose I said that's it! I can't take any more of this…of you!" Dennis yells at his wife whilst pulling his bag from her arms.

"You can't leave me! Not now!" Rose screams back to Dennis before stumbling forward.

"You're drunk, Rose." Dennis leans forward to catch her and sets Rose onto the sofa.

"Please, we can work through this! It was so long ago." Rose looks down to her wedding ring and twists it gently around her finger.

The previous night Dennis came home to find Rose passed out on their bedroom floor. Ever since the Judge had sent Ali to live with her foster moms, Rose's drinking had reached a new, very dangerous, level. Whilst placing his wife safely onto their bed she had told him something that he never thought he'd hear. She'd slept with Jack before Sophie was born and that was why she and Susan had fallen out.

 _She lied to me for eight years_ , Dennis thinks as he sits in his car, still parked in the driveway. He shakes his head to bring himself out of his thoughts. He just had to get out of there whilst Izzy was at her grandmother's for the night.

Rose sits in her empty home, not moving from the same spot for several hours before she stands up and grabs her keys. She gets into the car quickly without thinking and starts the engine.

At the same time, all six members of the Adams Foster household sit down to dinner as plates are passed in all directions. A sudden banging on the front door causes them all to jump.

Stef turns to Lena, "Everyone, stay here." She says firmly as she walks towards the door. Stef opens the door slowly to reveal a very drunk Rose standing in front of her.

"Let me in! I want to see Ali!" Rose tries to shove Stef out of the way unsuccessfully, "Ali c-come here and see m-me! I just want to help y-you!" Rose slurs as Stef pushes her back onto the front porch, shutting the door behind her. Lena gets up and grabs the phone to call the police.

Outside Stef continues to struggle with Rose until the police arrive. She can feel her blood boil as Rose insults her family and the life she's living, "I know you left your husband f-for a woman!" Rose yells.

The two officers run to the house just as Stef swings her arm, fist clenched, hitting Rose straight in the face causing blood to pour profusely from her nose. One officer pulls Stef away while the other tries to control Rose who continues to struggle.

"She's breaking her restraining order!" Stef yells to the young officer, not recognising his face.

"She may be ma'am but you just assaulted her." The officer calmly responds as he walks back to his partner who is trying to get Rose into the back of the car.

"I want her arrested!" Rose screams in anger.

"Let's wait until you've sobered up, eh?" The second officer states as both men finally get Rose into the car.

Once the police leave Stef steps back into the house. Lena immediately pulls her close as the two women console one another. Lena looks down to Stef swollen knuckles and then back into Stef's gaze.

"I'm sorry. I lost my temper, she was…" Stef tries to explain what happened but Lena interrupts.

"I heard." Lena simply replies before they notice the four small figures standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Come here, my babies," Stef says kneeling down as all four walk slowly towards her, terrified.

"Mommy's okay. We're all okay." Lena tries to comfort them as Brandon falls into his mom's arms.

"Why don't we go watch cartoons?" Stef speaks softly, her heart still pounding, knowing that they all need a distraction from what has just happened.

Just after the first cartoon finishes a soft knock on the door pulls all of them out of their trance. Lena stands up, moving Ali from her lap and down onto the armchair and walks to the door. She opens it slowly to find Bill.

"Lena, I'm so sorry but I'm going to have to take Ali." Bill quietly says to Lena.

"What! No! Why!" Lena runs back into the front room and pulls Ali back onto her lap. Bill looks around at them, just as distressed as Stef and Lena.

"Rose has filed an assault charge and by law," Bill begins to move towards Ali, hating that he has to do this in front of the kids, "She needs to go back to the group home." He sighs as Lena finally releases her grip and lets him pick the little girl up, tears rolling down her cheeks. Bill turns and walks towards the door, before placing Ali down.

Stef rushes over to her and pulls her into a warm embrace, "We will come and get you. I promise." Stef pulls Ali back and looks into her glistening eyes, wiping away a few tears, "We love you."

"I l-love you too," Ali whispers as she turns to Lena who also pulls her close.

"Oh sweetie, shhh…it's going to be okay." Lena whispers as she kisses the top of Ali's head.

"I'll be round to get her things in the morning," Bill adds as he lifts Ali up again and carries her out to the car. Lena moves back to the other three kids to comfort them as Stef, frozen to the spot, stares out to Ali crying in the backseat of the car.


	20. Consequences

Chapter twenty

Rita had hoped that she'd never set eyes on Ali again but to her shock last night, Bill dropped her off with only the clothes on her back. At first, she was angry, thinking that her foster family had kicked her out but after listening to Bill she began to understand why he looked so distressed.

As Ali starts to stir Rita quickly sits down on the bed, "Stef?" Ali looks around her, still half asleep.

"No honey. Do you remember me? I'm Rita." Rita whispers to Ali who pulls the covers up over her head.

"I want to go home!" Ali yells, catching Rita off guard and making her jump.

Rita sighs sadly as she gets up and walks towards the door, she pauses in the doorway and turns to face Ali, "If you feel up to it group is in an hour."

Unexpectedly, Ali walks downstairs an hour later to find that Group has already started. Rita smiles and motions for her to pull up a chair.

"Ali, since you were last here two new girls have moved in," Rita turns to look at two girls who were much older than Ali, "But Roxanne here still refuses to leave." Rita winks to Roxanne who turns and smiles to Ali.

Again Ali sits and politely listens to the other girls talk. Each girl says their name, where they are from and what they did to end up here. Eventually, it's Ali's turn to speak, "Hi, I'm Ali and I'm from San Diego. Yesterday my foster moms told me they were going to adopt me,"

"So you ran away?" Roxanne interrupts Ali. Rita gives her a sharp glare and looks at Ali to continue.

"No, I want them to adopt me but one of my parents' friends came to the house and she doesn't want me to live there…anyway, Stef hit her because she was saying horrible things about them and me," Ali pauses as unshed tears fill her eyes but she forces herself to hold them in, "My social worker came and brought me here because the woman filed an assault charge."

"But that's not right," Roxanne stands up, "Your foster mom was _protecting_ you! So why should _you_ be punished!"

"Roxanne! Please try and calm down," Rita jumps to her feet but it's too late. Roxanne's explosive nature, and the main reason for her being here has got the better of her again.

"I don't get! Foster kids never get what they want! Everything good just backfires on us." Roxanne yells whilst storming out of the room.

* * *

That same day Stef and Lena find themselves back in Judge Carson's chamber. A few feet away Rose stands alone, her broken nose swollen and bruised.

Judge Carson enters his chamber and sits himself down before clearing his throat, "Mrs Adams Foster, I understand that your actions yesterday evening where, under the circumstances, somewhat justified. However, you will have to pay Mrs Rose Emerson for the damages caused."

He pauses before turning to Rose, "And Mrs. Emerson, you clearly violated a restraining order by stepping onto the property and attempting to enter the home with Alice Highland inside. It's my understanding that you were highly intoxicated at the time due to a recent divorce however this is no excuse for your behaviour. As a result, you too will pay a heavy fine and your recent petition to have the restraining order removed will be denied for the foreseeable future."

Judge Carson then turns to look at all three women in front of him, "Due to the build up of tension between the two parties, I see the need for a cooling off period of one week starting today. Alice Charlotte Highland will remain in Girls' United and no visits will be allowed."

Stef and Lena came home that evening, vowing to one another to be strong for the kids as they put them to bed without a single tear. Now in the small hours of the morning, quiet sobs can be heard breaking the silence as both women allow themselves to break down in the arms of the other.

"I can't b-believe this is happening," Stef whispers to Lena, taking deeper breaths as she tries to calm herself down, "I'm so s-sorry."

"Honey, you've nothing to be sorry for. You were protecting your family." Lena turns to look into Stef's soft blue eyes as she holds her wife's bruised hand, "I love you so much, and Ali loves you too."

"But w-what if she thinks we've left her?" Stef nuzzles into Lena's chest, breathing in her comforting smell.

"I'll phone Bill tomorrow and make sure he tells her the _real_ reason we can't visit." Lena rests her head back onto her pillow and sighs, "It's going to be okay, Stef."


	21. Day at the Beach

Chapter twenty-one

A week later, Stef turns to look out at the bright evening sky, the sun yet to set. April was one of her favourite times of year here in San Diego, a breeze coming in off the ocean during the day and the nights still cool. In just a few months the air will become sticky again. A slight chill moves up her spine, waking her from her daydream. She lifts two cans of soda from the fridge and walks out onto the deck. Lena looks up to see Stef and smiles, before looking down to her hands and shaking her head. Stef laughs at her wife's disgust as she notices the sugary drinks.

"I think we deserve a treat after the week we've had," Stef sits down beside Lena, handing her a can before opening her own.

"Yea, you're right," Lena replies as she takes a small sip, "Has Mariana given in and gone to bed?"

Stef nods, "But not without a fight. She told me she can't get to sleep without Ali there." Stef sighs sadly, lying her head on Lena's shoulder.

"Well after tonight she'll never have to sleep alone again," Lena responds firmly to Stef whilst leaning down and kissing the top of her head softly.

Both women stay wrapped up in each other's comforting arms until Stef breaks the silence, "I spoke to Arthur today at work," she begins, "He says it's taking longer than we'd hoped to get that article removed."

"Did you tell him about Izzy?" Lena whispers, neither of them moving, "That she was the one who posted it to Facebook." Lena can feel her blood begin to boil at the thought of anyone wanting to harm Ali.

Stef can feel Lena tense in her arms as she speaks causing her to pull back and place both hands on Lena's cheeks. She leans forward and places a long drawn out kiss onto her wife's lips, feeling a smile form.

"Thank you." Lena looks down at her lap, suddenly overcome with embarrassment.

"You're welcome," Stef smugly replies, the love for her wife reflected in her eyes, "If it makes you feel any better Arthur says he's going to bring Izzy in for a little chat. Hopefully, he'll scare her from doing anything like that again."

* * *

The following morning Rita walks upstairs to find Ali sitting on the end of her bed, dressed and ready to go. Rita walks over and sits down beside her, "I see you've already packed," she smiles, noticing the duffle bag at Ali's feet.

"I just want to go home," Ali whispers to Rita who wraps an arm around her back and pulls Ali close.

"Just another couple of hours. Why don't you come downstairs for some breakfast?" Ali nods and jumps up from the bed. Rita laughs to herself as Ali runs from the room.

During the week-long cooling off period, Ali became very withdrawn. The only girl she even acknowledged was Roxanne, the others she simply ignored. Group didn't seem to exist for Ali who sat in silence all week after speaking about Lena and Stef on her first day. Thankfully during bath time last night, Rita heard Ali laugh for the first time causing a huge weight to lift from her shoulders.

* * *

Lena plays with a loose thread in the stitching of her top as Stef pulls out of the driveway, "Can you stop fidgeting!" Stef exclaims as she looks over to Lena who can't sit still, "You're making me nervous."

Lena releases the thread and slowly looks up to Stef. Stef sighs loudly as she sees the fear etched across her wife's face, "I'm sorry baby. I'm scared too."

Lena reaches across and places her hand onto Stef's thigh as she smiles nervously.

After a short drive, Stef parks the car across the road from Girl's United, both relieved at the warmness it exudes having never visited before.

Inside, Ali causes everyone to jump as she screams with joy, moving over to the door and opening it slowly. She cannot contain her excitement any longer and runs out to meet them, "Mama!" Ali yells as she reaches up to wrap her arms around Lena's waist.

Both women stop dead in their tracks. Lena looks up from her embrace with Ali to see Stef just as shocked as she is, tears beginning to pool in her eyes. Stef kneels down and places one arm around Ali whilst the other rubs Lena's back.

"Oh baby, we love you so much," Stef whispers into Ali's ear before kissing the side of Lena's head.

"I love you too," Ali whispers back, tears now freely flowing from all three of them as they remain hugging one another in the driveway.

Rita is now standing in the doorway with the other five girls peeking out around her, _I never want to see that girl again_ , Rita thinks as she ushers the girls back inside.

After a quiet ride home, Stef pulls into their driveway to see the sign that the kids had made for Ali hanging proudly in the front window. As Lena helps Ali from the car, Stef goes ahead of them to stop the inevitable overflow of kids that is about to happen.

"Hurry up! They're here!" Mariana yells into Frank as he makes his way inside the house with Brandon and Jesus right behind him. Frank laughs at his granddaughter's excitement, opening the front door to see Stef walking towards them whilst Lena gets Ali's bag from the trunk.

Frank has to hold all three kids back just so Ali can make it through the front door. Mariana breaks free and runs to her, giving Ali a great big hug, "Welcome home!" she smiles as Ali starts to laugh.

Stef, Lena and Frank stand back, proudly watching as Brandon and Jesus each hug Ali before Frank steps forward, "And where is my hug?" He asks winking to Ali who runs over to him. Franks picks her up and hugs her tightly, causing Ali to squeal.

"Okay, my babies," Stef begins still holding Lena's hand tightly, "Me and mama think a family outing is long overdue. Ali, it's your choice, you can pick anywhere!"

"Can we go to the beach?" Ali politely asks, craving the outdoors having been cooped up in the group home all week.

* * *

That afternoon Stef is attempting to apply sunscreen to a squirming Mariana, desperate to join her brothers who are already in the water, "Mommy please," Mariana begs Stef to hurry up.

"Okay! There, all done!" Stef laughs as she releases Mariana from her firm grip.

"Come on, Ali!" Mariana stops running and turns around to face Ali who is sitting between Lena and Stef.

"Why don't you go join your brothers?" Lena says to her softly, sensing Ali tense up beside her. "Ali will go in soon." Mariana nods and runs out to the water's edge.

Stef turns to Ali, taking her hand, "What's on your mind, sweetie?" She asks whilst placing a few stray hairs behind Ali's ear.

"Can I call you mom?" Ali whispers to Stef watching her face as a wide smile begins to form, "I already have a mommy but that's what they call you." Ali motions to Brandon, Jesus and Mariana playing in the sea.

"Baby, you know we'll never try to replace your mommy or daddy," Lena shuffles over so Ali can lean into her side, "We only want you to feel comfortable."

"So yes, you can call me mom," Stef smiles again as she sees Ali become visibly less tense. She moves over and throws her arms around Stef, nearly knocking her backwards.

"I love you, mom." Ali whispers into Stef's ear before turning quickly to face Lena, "And I love you too, mama."


	22. A Double Surprise

Chapter twenty-two

Lena had let the paperwork pile up over the past two months since Ali had returned from the group home so today she had decided to tackle the mess. Sitting at the dining room table sorting papers into smaller, more manageable piles absentmindedly, she suddenly stops and looks down to the brown envelope in her hands. Lena slowly opens it and pulls out three death certificates, one for each member of Ali's family. Leaning back into her chair, Lena lets out a long sigh as she continues to stare down at the documents. The house phone rings pulling Lena out of her trace. She sets the papers down and goes to answer the phone.

When Lena returns she discovers Mariana sitting quietly in her chair. Mariana turns to face Lena, tears falling down her cheeks. Lena rushes over and kneels in front of her, only then noticing what her daughter is holding.

"Mama, could my mom be d-dead too?" Mariana whispers to Lena before dropping the death certificates and throwing herself into Lena's arms.

"Oh, baby shhh…please calm down," Lena tries to comfort Mariana before pulling her away and looking into her soft brown eyes, "No sweetie, she's alive but I don't know where she is…"

Mariana nods slowly, taking deep breaths to calm herself. Her birth mom, Ana, had disappeared once the twins were adopted and she was yet to make contact in over two years.

"Baby, you and Jesus can talk to me or mommy about your mom anytime. I want you to know that we won't be upset or angry at you, okay?" Lena sits down and pulls the little girl onto her lap, letting her daughter relax into her arms, "We love you, sweetie. Nothing will ever change that."

* * *

Stef walks back over to Brandon and Ali. They were in the middle of lunch when Lena rang her to tell her that Mariana had found the death certificates and asked about her mom. This shocked both women as the twins rarely mentioned their birth mom.

"Are you nearly finished?" Stef smiles not wanting to upset them. Both kids nod their heads and stand up, "So have you decided what to buy Jesus and Mariana for their birthday tomorrow?" Stef asks as she leans in to wipe some ketchup from Ali's chin.

"Mom! Please…" Ali squirms. Stef smiles and stands back to look down at her, "What is it?" Ali asks, slightly confused.

"I just like it when you call me mom." _That's an understatement_ , Stef thinks, each time it gives her butterflies. Stef takes Ali's hand in hers as they both follow Brandon through the mall to the toy store.

After ten minutes of wandering aisles, Brandon runs over to Stef, "Can we get Jesus this?" Brandon asks showing them a remote controlled car. Ali runs over to him making Stef laugh to see she's just as excited as Brandon.

"I'm sure he'll love it. Now, just Mariana to get…" Stef sighs knowing how hard her daughter is to shop for. Clothes? No problem. Toys? That's a whole other story.

Stef had given up hope of finding her daughter a birthday present as she headed towards the tills. But then she feels something tugging at her sleeve.

"How about this for Mariana?" Ali asks Stef who kneels down to look at the toy, a jewelry making kit.

"It's perfect." Stef strokes Ali's hair as Brandon gives a sigh of relief. "Love, I think you'd look great with a surfer's necklace!" Stef winks to Ali who laughs as Brandon scrunches up his nose.

* * *

In the morning, Lena wakes up early and heads downstairs to find the banner, balloons, and presents she and Stef had set up in the front room after the kids had gone to bed. Lena smiles as moves towards the kitchen to make her signature pancakes for the birthday boy and girl.

Ali and Brandon join Lena in the kitchen as she continues to stir the batter, "Mommy sent us down to help." Brandon croaks, his voice still sleepy whilst rubbing his eyes. Ali sits down at the table with a yawn.

 _As long as they don't fall back to sleep first_ , Lena laughs as she places the first batch of pancakes into the oven.

Upstairs, Stef is sitting on the edge of Jesus' bed with Mariana on her lap, rubbing her back.

"Birthday boy, it's time to wake up," Stef whispers to Jesus who starts to stir. He turns over onto his back and smiles sleepily up to her.

"Morning, mommy," Jesus whispers before sitting up. Stef leans forward and kisses his temple, "Hey is mama making pancakes?" Jesus asks, now wide awake.

 _Always thinking of his stomach_ , Stef thinks, shaking her head as Jesus jumps out of bed.

* * *

That evening, Stef and Lena are relaxing in the front room, each with a glass of red wine in hand. They look on as Jesus and Brandon are taking turns racing Jesus' new remote controlled car whilst Mariana and Ali are designing their own jewelry line. Wrapping paper still lies in small piles here and there but neither of them cares.

"Thanks for the pizza moms," Jesus walks over to Stef and Lena on the sofa as Brandon gets his turn with the new toy.

Stef pulls him into her lap and gives him a big squeeze, "You're very welcome, my handsome little man." Jesus laughs as Lena moves in to kiss the top of his head before Stef releases him.

"Can we go play outside?" Mariana turns to Lena who nods silently, watching as all four kids run into the kitchen and out the back door.

"The day those kids don't run," Stef says as she shakes her head, "will be a miracle." She sighs whilst looking up to Lena, "I love you so much."

"I love you more," Lena whispers back as she turns to lie back into Stef's side, lifting her legs onto the sofa.

Just as both women are about to drift off to sleep, there's a knock at the door. Lena and Stef slowly stand up and stretch, before walking over to open the door.

"You have some nerve!" Stef whispers harshly knowing the kids are just outside, "You shouldn't be here!"

Dennis stands back slightly, "Actually that restraining order only applies to my ex-wife."

Stef and Lena look to one another as Lena intertwines her fingers in Stef's, not wanting the same response as last time when they had an unwanted visitor.

"What do you want?" Lena looks up to Dennis, terrified of his response.

Dennis looks to both women in turn whilst taking a step forward before he smugly says, "I _want_ to adopt Ali."


	23. Thinking Back

Chapter twenty-three

"I'm sorry. You…what?" Stef stutters, her mind racing as she feels Lena pull her back from Dennis who had taken another step forward.

"You heard me. I'm going to adopt Ali." Dennis says again, his hate for both women clearly audible in his voice.

"Well, you're too late. We've already begun the paperwork. _We_ are adopting Ali." Lena grits her teeth feeling eyes looking at her from behind.

"Not without my say," Dennis looks from Stef to Lena, their confusion evident on their faces, "I'm her godfather." Slowly Dennis turns around, a smug look creeping onto his face. _Bet they didn't see that one coming_ , he thinks as he makes his way to his car.

 _Dennis looks up from his chair to watch his wife pace anxiously up and down in front of him._

 _"_ _Will you sit down. There's nothing to worry about." Dennis laughs but stops quickly as Rose turns to glare at him._

 _"_ _This is our godchild we're talking about!" Rose exclaims letting her nerves get the better of her as Dennis pulls her onto his lap._

 _At that moment, Jack walks out to the waiting room with the biggest grin on his face._

 _"_ _It's a girl! A beautiful girl!" He yells over, motioning for them to follow him. Rose and Dennis quickly stand up and walk behind him until they stop just outside of the room, "Go on then! Go see your goddaughter!" He laughs as Dennis pats him on the back proudly._

 _Rose walks over to the tiny pink bundle Susan cradles in her arms, 'Jack was right. She is beautiful,' Rose thinks, a smile forming on her lips as she looks down into big green eyes._

"Mama?" Ali whispers behind both women. They turn around to see all four of their kids standing at the bottom of the stairs, their eyes glistening with unshed tears. Stef and Lena run to comfort them, each pulling two kids into a warm embrace.

"Do I have to leave again?" Ali says, this time slightly louder, causing her bottom lip to quiver.

"No baby," Stef whispers but doubt remains on the little girl's face, "I promise." Stef kisses the top of Ali's head before standing up, "Why don't we get our pyjamas on and then we can have some hot chocolate?"

Lena smiles sadly up to her wife, watching as she battles to keep her emotions in check. Stef never let the kids see her breakdown if she could help it. Right now that was the last thing the kids needed to see.

* * *

"Every time I think things are going to be okay something happens, something I never see coming." Stef paces her bedroom whilst Lena lies in bed, all four kids now asleep. Lena gets up and walks over to Stef, placing her hands on her wife's shoulders.

"No! Get off!" Stef pulls away from Lena and takes a few steps back. Lena looked more distressed than Stef felt, causing her own suppressed tears to reappear and pool in her eyes, "I'm sorry baby. I-I didn't mean to upset you." Stef moves back towards her wife, taking Lena's hands in hers.

"You didn't. It's just that tonight I was so happy watching _our_ family just be normal and then Dennis showed up and…" Lena closes her eyes and feels Stef pull her into her arms, still tense with rage.

"Shhhh…my sweet love. Lena, look at me." Stef tilts Lena's chin up, "We'll get through this just like we've done before." Stef watches as Lena begins to relax into her side, her own tears surfacing.

Lena feels her wife begin to shake, knowing that she's finally allowed herself to break down. Lena guides them over to their bed and wraps her arms tightly around her quivering wife as they fall back onto the bed.

"You know you can always let me in. You don't always have to be strong and you _never_ have to be strong in front of me." Lena whispers as she looks down to her wife's body. It usually looked so strong but tonight, in this moment, Stef was defeated and her body reflected that. "I love you so much. I always will."

"I l-love you too," Stef whispered into Lena's top, her voice catching in her throat.

* * *

Stef and Lena sit outside Judge Carson's chamber on the same bench that Ali sat on just three months ago. Lena wraps around her arm around Stef as they hold hands.

Inside the chamber, Dennis is presenting his case to the judge.

"I have the documents here, your honour." Dennis leans over and hands a brown envelope to Judge Carson. He waits silently whilst the judge opens the envelope and pulls out a certificate.

"I see." Judge Carson looks up to Dennis after a few moments, "Mr Emerson, why did you not disclose this earlier? You and your ex-wife could have taken Ali in after the fire."

"We were banned from having anything to do with Ali's life. I didn't know the real reason for the fallout until recently, your honour. Susan only removed Rose's name from the christening certificate. I swear to you, I had no idea that I was still her godfather." Dennis pleads with Judge Carson, his hands flailing all over the place as he talks.

"And now you wish to adopt Ali?" Judge Carson asks quietly, trying to work out this man's motive. Dennis quickly nods in response but before he can say anything Judge Carson asks for Stef and Lena to be brought in.

Once all three adults are standing nervously in front of him Judge Carson clears his throat and begins, "It has been brought to my attention that, by law, Mr Emerson is Ali Highland's godfather. However due to both parties now wishing to adopt Ali, I feel it would be in her best interest to get to know Mr Emerson better. Hence, I am ordering one visitation between Miss Alice Highland and Mr Dennis Emerson to take place at Mr Emerson's current address."

As Judge Carson speaks Stef begins to feel funny, unable to comprehend what he's saying. Just as the meeting ends, Stef knees become weak as the room begins to spin. She grips tightly to Lena's side before everything goes black.

* * *

Stef wakes up in a panic, unable to identify her surroundings until she sees a familiar face. Lena smiles as she softly cups Stef's face, rubbing her cheek.

"What happened? Where am I?" Stef says, trying to get up only to be pushed back down gently by Lena.

"You fainted, honey." Lena bends down to kiss her wife's thin lips, "And we're still in Judge Carson's chamber."

Stef's eyes bulge open as her vision starts to focus. Lena helps Stef up into a nearby armchair. She had asked the judge to give them some privacy as she felt Stef starting to come around.

"It's okay Stef, I'm here. Dennis didn't see anything." Lena whispers the last part knowing that's what Stef is panicking about, that she let Dennis see her in a vulnerable state.

* * *

Lena and Ali are sitting in the car the following morning. Lena had been adamant to Stef that she needed to rest, the stress of yesterday alone had caused her to black out and Lena couldn't go through that again.

"Is mom going to be okay?" Ali whispers making Lena, who was lost in her thoughts, jump slightly. Turning to see Ali, dressed in light blue capris and her favourite red polka dot top, Lena couldn't help but feel anxious.

"Yes, baby. There's no need to worry." Lena smiles to Ali but laughs at the face Ali pulls, "What's that look for?"

"I don't believe you." Ali looks down to her hands, "I caused this."

"I never want to hear you say that again. Do you hear me?" Lena places her hand firmly on Ali's knee, "You don't need to worry about anything, okay?"

Ali nods her head before looking up to Lena, "Do I have to go see Dennis, mama? I really don't want to. I'd rather stay with you."

"I know baby but we don't have a choice. He's your godfather and the judge has ordered a visit but if you feel unsafe or scared I'll be right outside." Lena watches as Ali becomes visibly less tense and sinks back into her seat.

After a short drive, Ali finds herself now sitting on a lumpy sofa in Dennis' front room. The house is dark and only furnished with the basics. Dennis walks over to her and sets two glasses of orange juice onto the coffee table in front of them.

"Would you like something to eat?" He asks Ali who quietly shakes her head. The only thing Ali had said to him was hello when Lena had first brought her to the front door.

"Is there anything you'd like to do?" Dennis says looking down to his goddaughter.

"I'd like to go home," Ali whispers back to him as her lip begins to quiver. She'd promised herself that she would be strong today and not make a scene but this man sitting beside her could have taken care of her from the beginning but instead, he left her alone.

Dennis sees that Ali is upset and moves to place his arm around her shoulder just like he does with Izzy.

Suddenly Ali stands up and pushes him away, tears rolling down her cheeks, "GET OFF OF ME!" she screams whilst running to the door.

Lena sees the front door open in the corner of her eye and quickly turns her head to see Ali crying and running towards her. Immediately Lena jumps out of the car and kneels down in time to catch the little girl.

"Mama!" Ali yells falling into her arms. Lena looks up angrily to see Dennis standing in the doorway, a shocked expression on his face. "M-Mama, c-can we go home?" Ali asks through her sobs.

Lena picks her up and carries her to the car before hopping into the driver's seat, only able to concentrate on getting Ali back to the safety of their home.


	24. Struggle

Chapter twenty-four

Lena parks the car and gets out to find Ali standing in front of her, tear tracks still visible on her cheeks. She reaches out her hand which Ali readily accepts, as they walk into their abnormally quiet home.

"Stef?" Lena calls out to her wife. The kids were nowhere to be found as Lena leads Ali upstairs to their room. Opening the door, she lets out a sigh of relief as she finds Stef, her eyes closed, lying on top of the covers.

"Mom!" Ali yells, another lump forming in her throat at the sight of Stef, someone she knew would always protect her. The sudden noise brings Stef out of her slumber with a jolt, looking up to see Ali and Lena in the doorway.

"Hi sweetie, how did your visit go?" Stef asks concern creeping into her voice as Ali runs to her side, only now seeing that she has been crying, "What happened?" She asks Lena as she lifts Ali onto the bed who instantly cuddles into her side.

"I have no idea. One minute I was sitting in the car and the next, she was running out to me sobbing." Lena's voice trails off as she moves closer to Ali, sitting down on her own side of the bed.

"Did something happen sweetie?" Stef whispers into Ali's hair, her head now resting on Stef's chest. Fear enters both women's eyes as they look down to Ali, shaking with the strength of her sobs.

After a while Ali begins to settle, relaxing into Stef's arms. She moves to wipe away her tears but is stopped by Lena, who gently strokes her cheeks and smiles down to her.

"H-He looked at me like he didn't know who I was…like I was some kind of prize." Ali buries her head into Stef's side.

This out-of-character outburst shocks both women, causing unshed tears to surface.

"Oh, my love, shhh…" Stef begins to hum into Ali's ear just like she did when Ali had a nightmare, calming her down slowly until her breathing becomes heavy with sleep.

After a long nap, Ali begins to stir as she lies between Stef and Lena.

"Hey, baby. How are you feeling?" Stef whispers, having been awake for some time now but not wanting to disturb Ali.

"Umm…a little better," Ali whispers and, without opening her eyes, she rolls onto her side, throwing an arm over Lena's waist.

* * *

A few days later, both women find themselves in front of Judge Carson and Dennis.

"Your honour, she is too attached to them! She calls _her_ mama!" Dennis throws an arm out to his side, pointing to Lena who edges closer to Stef.

"Please Mr. Emerson, if you do not calm down you will be removed from my chamber." Judge Carson firmly informs Dennis, who is sweating with rage.

"Your honour, I'm sorry." Dennis looks to his feet, taking a deep breath, "I would like to foster Ali and bring her into my home." His voice trails off as he looks up to Stef, her knuckles turning white at the thought of Ali in his house again.

"Before you adopt her? Mr. Emerson, it is my understanding that your last short visitation caused Ali much distress." Judge Carson begins to speak.

"I don't know what happened! She just started to cry!" Dennis interrupts, "I did nothing wrong!"

"Mr. Emerson, this is my final warning. One more outburst and you will be out that door!" Judge Carson's eyes narrow as he stares at Dennis, his voice firm but low. Clearing his throat, he continues, "Due to the reaction the visit provoked, I will not remove Ali from her current foster home. Her previous removal was for her own safety which was put into jeopardy by your ex-wife. Instead, I am cancelling any further visitations between yourself and Alice Highland." Judge Carson stops speaking, allowing this information to sink in for the three adults in front of him. He watches as Dennis storms out of the chamber, kicking the doorframe as he leaves.

"Your honour, thank you." Stef walks over to Judge Carson and leans over the desk to shake his hand.

* * *

Stef lies in Lena's lap whilst Lena gently strokes her soft blonde hair. Both women had been lying on the sofa in the front room exhausted for nearly an hour.

"I hate that her nightmares have come back," Stef whispers with a sad sigh.

"I know. Two in one night…" Lena leans down and kisses the top of Stef's head, "I think it's the stress." Her voice trails off as she feels a lump form in her throat. Seeing the distress that the dreams caused Ali had left both women unable to get back to sleep last night, simply sitting watching her in case another occurred.

Lena feels her wife begin to tense in her arms, "Baby, we don't have to be strong for one another…" Before Lena can finish her sentence, Stef begins to shake whilst turning around to lie on top of Lena's chest. Her reaction shocks Lena, on one hand glad that Stef has let her in, on the other concerned that her walls broke down so fast.

"I just want to call her my daughter," Stef cries into Lena's pyjama top, pulling herself in tight to Lena's body, craving the instant comfort her wife's scent offers.

"Oh my love, I do too, shhh…my love," Lena rubs Stef's back, allowing her wife to nuzzle in close to her, her own tears falling down her cheeks.

Suddenly they hear a floorboard creak and Lena looks up to see Brandon standing in the archway of the front room, terror etched across his face. Lena motions for him to come over to them whilst Stef sits up.

Brandon walks over to his moms, watching Stef wipe away her tears, "Why are you crying?" he innocently asks, placing his hand on Stef's knee. Stef covers his hand with her own and softly rubs circles on his palm with her thumb.

"Mommy's just a bit upset, B." Lena smiles sadly to her son knowing that the kids rarely saw their mom breakdown, "Everyone can get sad sometimes."

Brandon nods as Stef pulls him up onto her lap, rocking him slightly with her legs.

"I'm okay, baby. You don't have to worry about me." Stef calmly speaks, trying hard to keep her emotions in check.

"Why did you come downstairs, honey? Did you have a nightmare?" Lena leans into Brandon, whispering.

He nods, "I was scared. I went to your room but you weren't there," Brandon feels his bottom lip begin to quiver, "I dreamt that Ali left us to go live with D-Dennis."

"Oh, sweetie. We're trying really hard to make sure that doesn't happen." Lena looks over to Stef for support, who places her free arm around Lena's back.

"But I just want Ali to stay. She's my sister, mama." Brandon begins to cry into Stef's arms, unable to say anymore.


	25. Breakdown

Chapter twenty-five

Ali moves closer to Stef's side as Stef wraps her arm around the little girl protectively. Lena looks down to see their foster daughter tense with fear as they find themselves in front of Judge Carson once again.

"I have said this before to both parties," Judge Carson looks up from his paperwork, "that I do not allow children to speak in my chamber but I feel that this situation calls for an exemption so that I can fully understand what is going on." He looks over to Ali with a smile, "So Ali would you like to say anything?"

Ali nods as her throat begins to dry up, "Yes I would." She pauses and looks up to the Judge. "Stef and Lena are my moms, not because I don't already have a mommy of my own but because they love me unconditionally no matter what. That's what families do. I want to be adopted by them so they can really be by moms."

Ali goes back to looking at the ground as Stef gently squeezes her shoulder for support knowing how much courage that took for Ali to say.

"I see," Judge Carson turns to the two women standing beside her, "Would either of you like to add anything?"

"I would your honour," Stef steps forward slightly, taking Lena's hand in her own. "When Ali first came to live with us she suffered from nightmares due to the fire but with love and support, they became less frequent. However, since Mr. Emerson announced that he wishes to adopt Ali, they've returned with a vengeance. None of our four children have been sleeping properly for the past month. This is affecting all of us, both physically and mentally." Stef's voice remains strong, her conviction unwavering as she speaks of her kids.

This raw emotion doesn't go unmissed by Judge Carson. He'd already noticed that the gap between the two parties has widened, Ali is clinging tighter to Stef's side and both Lena and Stef look exhausted. After a few minutes of silent thought, Judge Carson clears his throat and looks up to Dennis.

"Mr. Emerson, the emotional distress that your appeal is causing the Adams Foster household is clearly visible. I feel that you underestimate the mental impact that this court case is having on your goddaughter. Having listened to all opinions throughout this case, I feel that it is in Alice's best interests to remain under the care of Stef and Lena Adams Foster for the foreseeable future. I hereby order you, Mr. Emerson, to sign over your parental rights as godfather to Mrs. and Mrs. Adams Foster."

Stef and Lena can't believe the words that they're hearing. As this news settles in huge grins begin to form on their faces. Ali looks over to Dennis for the first time since entering the Judge's chamber to see his distress.

"However, I would like to make one request." Judge Carson continues to speak, looking over to Lena and Stef. "If Ali should ever want to contact Mr. Emerson in the future, nothing should be put in her way."

"Your honour, neither myself nor my wife would ever deny Ali of having contact with her family." Stef looks up to Judge Carson, unshed tears of happiness in her eyes.

Dennis turns around and leaves quickly, catching a quick glance of Ali as she receives a _mama sandwich_.

* * *

That night Lena and Stef finally have no unwanted visitors. Though, unable to fully relax, they settle for cuddling, each knowing that it's the other's favourite part of their day.

"We should go wake the kids or they're going to be late for school," Lena whispers into Stef's ear, her front lying next to Stef's back, as their alarm goes off.

Stef sighs and closes her eyes tightly, not wanting this moment to end. The past few weeks have been hectic but now…now she can breathe.

"Honey?" Lena laughs as she pulls away, "Fine. You lie there but I'm going to wake the kids." Lena shakes her head as Stef quickly pulls the covers up tightly to her chin fearing they'll be pulled away from her.

Lena walks from their bedroom across the hall, intending to wake Brandon first. However, soft mutterings from the girls' room grab her attention. Surprised that Mariana and Ali were up already, Lena opens the door hoping for some juicy gossip. Instead, she finds Mariana sleeping soundly, the noise coming solely from Ali.

Lena walks quickly over and sits down on the edge of her bed. She leans down to see tears escaping from Ali's closed eyes and realises that she's crying in her sleep.

Stef becomes suspicious from the lack of protest her kids usually create in the morning and so she too gets out of bed. She walks into the girl's room to find Lena rubbing Ali's back.

"What's wrong?" Stef whispers to Lena, looking down to see Ali crying, "Oh my baby," Stef kneels down beside Lena, moving a few loose strands of hair from Ali's face and wiping some of her tears away.

 _Ali finds herself walking, almost hovering, through her home, passing Sophie's bedroom and moving into the front room to find her mom waiting for her._

 _"_ _Mommy!" Ali yells running over to Susan who smiles as Ali sits down on her lap, "Oh mommy, I've missed you so much." Ali's tears begin to fall softly down her cheeks. Susan leans in and wipes them away._

 _"_ _Don't cry, baby. Everything's going to be okay." Susan smiles, looking into Ali's eyes, "You've your father's beautiful big green eyes." Susan sighs sadly._

 _"_ _Are you angry with me? That I chose them over you?" Ali whispers, suddenly withdrawing from her mother's warm embrace._

 _"_ _Sweetie, how could I be angry with you? You're moving on with your life but I know you'll never forget us." Susan pulls Ali back into her chest, "We will always be in here," She points to Ali's heart, "If you ever need us."_

 _"_ _I love you, mommy. I love you so much it hurts." Ali whispers up to her mom's face, a face she never thought she'd see again._

"I think she's talking to her mom," Lena whispers, knowing that Stef's wondering why she hasn't woken her up yet, "I don't think it's a nightmare."

After a few moments, Ali begins to stir and is surprised to find both Stef and Lena looking back at her. Realising that her cheeks are wet, Ali tries to turn away from them, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Ali whispers as Lena tilts her chin up so that she's looking at them.

"You don't need to be sorry, sweetie. You didn't wake us; I was trying to wake you up for school." Lena laughs as Ali begins to smile.

"What was your dream about, honey? Was it about your mommy?" Stef takes over from Lena and begins to rub Ali's back, her curiosity getting the better of her and earning her a _look_ from Lena.

Ali nods her head, realising that she must have been talking in her sleep. Ali's smile disappears as she looks down to her bedding, "What if one day I can't dream about her? What if I forget her smell or voice?"

Stef and Lena are taken aback by this outburst but before they can reply, Mariana sits up in her bed, having listened to the whole conversation.

"I can't remember how my birth mom sounded for months sometimes but then I hear someone in the street and her voice just sort of comes back to me." Mariana walks over to stand beside Ali's bed. Her wisdom, beyond her years, fills Stef and Lena's hearts with pride.

Stef pulls Mariana into a warm embrace, unable to contain her love for her daughter. Squeezing her gently, Stef pulls back from Mariana, "You surprise me every day, baby."

* * *

A month later Ali is standing beside the car, waiting for Lena to grab her bag. They are heading to her final doctor's appointment for the burn on her hand. Ali absentmindedly strokes the slightly bumpy texture with her thumb, thankful that she no longer has to wear a dressing.

The screech of tires pulls Ali from her thoughts as a car door is slammed shut. Before she can think, someone grabs her from behind and begins to pull her backwards.

Ali starts to panic, her whole body breaking out in a cold sweat, "MAMA! MAMA HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" Ali screams as she flails her arms and legs, trying to release her body from the tight grip.

Lena hears Ali screaming and runs out to see Dennis trying to pull her daughter into the back of his car.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Lena yells running towards them.

A loud crack echoes all around, as Ali stops moving to watch Lena fall to the ground. She turns her head to see Dennis' arm outstretched, his finger still on the trigger of the gun.


	26. Big Mistakes

Chapter twenty-six

As Stef walks out to her car, her phones rings. Knowing that she's late, Stef picks up quickly, "Hi honey! I'm just-," Stef's smile disappears as the voice on the other end isn't Lena's.

"Ma'am, I'm calling from Memorial Hospital. I'm looking after Lena Adams Foster. Is this Stef, her next of kin?" The nurse calmly speaks to Stef.

"What's happened? Is she okay?" Stef nearly yells down the phone as she rushes into her car.

"Ma'am she's been shot." Stef can hear the nurse speak but nothing else sinks in. She is the police officer, carrying a gun all day and putting herself into dangerous situations. Lena was in their home… _their home_.

Stef turns on the engine and shakes her head, trying to clear the fog that was setting, _Not now. I can panic later_ , she thinks, not wanting to crash on her way to the hospital. Using the lights and siren to her advantage, Stef makes it to the ER in record time.

Now she finds herself sitting in the emergency room, her head in her hands, terrified to do anything but wait. But then she remembers Ali's appointment. The pit of her stomach turns to knots as she quickly walks over to the receptionist.

"Hi, could you tell me if a little girl came in with Lena Adams Foster. Her name's Ali Highland, brown hair, green eyes, kind of short for her age." Her throat goes dry as the receptionist shakes her head.

"Mrs Adams Foster?" A voice cuts through the noise of the busy waiting room, causing Stef to jump. She turns around to look for the man who had called. He is tall and well-built for his age which Stef guesses to be early forties from the subtle greying of his hairline.

"Good afternoon, I'm Dr Peter Musgrove." Peter steps forward.

Stef finds herself torn between finding Ali and wanting to be with her wife. She takes a deep breath before running outside.

"Mike? Mike! Please, I need your help!" Mike was with Stef when she'd received the call about Lena and had gone to the house so someone will be there when the kids come home from school. "Did Ali walk home with everyone?"

"Stef, only Brandon is home but he got a lift with a friend. The others aren't back yet. They're probably just taking their time."

Stef sighs with relief, "Can you call me when they get home?"

"Yea sure. Look, Stef, leave the kids to me. Just go and be with your wife." Mike calmly responds to Stef, knowing that she can work herself up.

Stef is only now aware that Dr Musgrove has followed her outside. She turns around to face him.

"Mrs Adams Foster, could you follow me please?" Peter smiles politely to Stef who walks slightly behind, at a brisk pace.

"Please, could you just tell me how my wife is?" Stef finally asks whilst being ushered into a quiet office. The room has one small window making it feel very small.

Peter walks over and sits in one of the armchairs, gesturing for Stef to take the other, "Mrs Adams Foster,"

"Please, call me Stef." She quickly interrupts wishing for the formalities to be over.

"Stef, Lena was shot once, possibly with a small hand rifle." Noticing the police uniform he skips the part where he tries to tell family members that it could have been worse. "The bullet entered her right chest cavity, missing all of the main blood vessels, however, several ribs have been broken and, upon arrival, both lungs had collapsed."

Peter pauses to let her digest this information before he continues, "She'll need immediate surgery once we have stabilised her."

"Wait! She's…you haven't stabilised her?" The little colour Stef had left in her face drains away. Lena, the love of her life, is lying somewhere in this ER fighting for her life.

* * *

After being walked back out to the waiting room by a nurse, Stef phones Lena's parents, Dana and Stewart.

"Hello my darling, how are my grandkids?" Dana answers the phone.

"Dana I'm so s-sorry," Stef begins to speak, her voice catching in her throat, "It's Lena, she's been s-shot."

Silence on the other end begins to fill Stef with dread until Stewart takes the phone, "Stef, don't worry about a thing. We're leaving right now."

After a short goodbye, Stef puts the phone away and sits down as her legs begin to shake with fear.

* * *

"Are we ready?" The surgeon calmly steps forward, stretching out his right hand into which a nurse places a scalpel.

The operating theatre is quiet except for the occasional beeping coming from the numerous machines that are attached to Lena's still body. The beeping becomes more consistent. It's pace quickening. The noise beginning to fill the air.

"Pulse dropping." The anaesthetist calls out from the end of the operating table. Then the room is filled with the sound of a single drawn out beep, "No pulse."

"Okay shocking!" The surgeon turns his body around, picking up two paddles from the table beside him, "Clear!" He yells as everyone takes a step back. All activity pauses for a split second, everyone waiting to see if Lena's heart restarts, all eyes on the screen.

The room becomes quiet before a familiar beeping begins to fill the air again.

"She's back with us. Pulse rising to normal." The anaesthetist smiles up to everyone before the surgery continues on as planned.

* * *

Stef jumps as someone sits in the chair beside her. Looking up, she sees Dr Musgrove smiling at her.

"The surgeons were able to remove the bullet from Lena's right lung and she's been moved to intensive care. However, I have to inform you that your wife's heart stopped during surgery but they were able to shock her back into rhythm." Peter takes one of Stef's hands and gives it a gentle squeeze, "You can come and see her now."

Stef walks into the side room alone to see Lena lying in the hospital bed, hooked up to a ventilator and half a dozen other machines. Stef slowly walks to her side and sits down in the chair. Taking Lena's hand in hers, she lifts it up slightly before placing a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

"Oh, my love, my sweet, sweet love. I'm going to find out who did this to you." Stef looks down to Lena, tears forming at the thought of her being in so much pain, unable to breathe.

* * *

An hour of silence goes by when there is a knock at the door. Stef, without letting go of Lena, turns around to see Captain Roberts through the glass panel. Stef waves her in before turning back to face Lena.

"Stef I'm so sorry to do this but…" Captain Roberts pauses trying to find the right words, "Mike phoned me."

Stef quickly stands up, her heart rate rising, "Why? Has something happened?"

"Stef, Ali didn't come home from school. In fact, no one's seen her since this morning."


	27. Torn

Chapter twenty-seven

Stef sits at Lena's side, gripping onto her hand for dear life as the world around her seems to be closing in. Captain Roberts had left to send out a search party for Ali only moments ago, her words still ringing in Stef's ears, _Ali didn't come home…no one has seen her…_

Her body shakes as Stef tries to control her emotions, tears streaming down her cheeks and falling onto the hospital bedding. Stef slowly looks up to Lena as her mind tries to piece together the day's events.

"Oh my baby," Stef whispers to Lena, moving a few loose hairs from her face, "I'm right here." Stef leans in and kisses her temple softly, "I love you so much."

* * *

The sun begins to flood into the room through a small window that faces out into the hospital courtyard. Stef begins to stir as the room brightens. She lifts herself out of the chair beside Lena's bed and stretches causing her to let out a small, low moan. Turning around she watches as Lena now breathes for herself after her ventilator was removed last night.

Stef sighs sadly as Lena remains still but then... _No it can't be_ , Stef thinks but before she can convince herself she's going mad Lena's hand twitches again. Stef makes her way over to her wife as Lena's eyes flutter open.

"Oh honey," Stef whispers, careful not to startle her, "I've missed those gorgeous brown eyes…I've missed you."

Hearing Stef's voice causes Lena's lips to form a small smile as Stef leans down to kiss her temple. Suddenly Stef feels her wife's body tense beneath her. She pulls back to see that fear has filled her eyes and the smile she had only moments before is gone.

"It's okay, you're safe in the hospital." Stef tries to comfort her but her words don't have the desired effect.

"A-Ali," Lena croaks, looking up to Stef, her body too weak to move.

"We're looking for her." Stef sadly smiles down to Lena, worry now etched across her own face.

"No, she's with D-Dennis," Lena's croaks, her voice horse from the ventilator.

"Dennis?" Stef begins to raise her voice but stops. Everyone had just assumed that Ali had run away after the shooting to hide somewhere safe. She leans into Lena, taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, "Did he…" Stef looks down to her wife's chest, the padding from the surgery clearly visible below the hospital gown, "Did he shoot you?"

Lena nods her head slowly, watching as Stef's brain goes into overdrive.

"He took her. I tried to stop him but…" Lena whispers, tears that had formed moments ago are now freely flowing down her face.

Stef wipes away the tears gently, "We'll find them. I promise."

* * *

A few hours later, Dana and Stewart arrive at the hospital, having just flown in from Paris. They find themselves frozen to the spot outside of their daughter's room, looking in through the glass to see Lena lying in Stef's arms, both women now on the bed.

Stewart places his arm around Dana's waist for support, as Dana leans forward and knocks the door softly, before walking in.

"Oh, my beautiful darling! Who did this to you?" Dana moves over to her daughter as Stef gets up from the bed.

Stewart places his hands on Stef's shoulders whilst standing behind her. Stef looks over her shoulder to see him and quickly turns her body, allowing him to wrap his arms around her as he pulls her into a warm embrace. After a few minutes of silence, Stef opens her eyes and pulls away from Stewart. She smiles sadly as she sees Dana trying to fix Lena's hair.

"The kids have been asking about you." Dana whispers, looking over to Stef before continuing, "Why don't you head home, shower, have some proper food and try to sleep in something that isn't made of plastic."

Stef goes to protest but Lena interrupts her, "Mom's right. You look terrible." Lena laughs softly, trying not to move her ribs too much, at Stef's mock face of horror, "You're still in that cop uniform. Go on, go home. The kids need their mommy."

Stef walks over to Lena and kisses her deeply, grateful that she's simply alive. Suddenly remembering that they aren't alone, she pulls back and kisses Lena one last time on her temple.

"If I hear anything about Ali, I'll let you know." Stef looks to all three of them in turn, "Captain Roberts won't let me out to look for her." She directs this to Lena's parents, knowing that they must be in shock that she isn't running through the streets by now.

When she first arrives home, Stef is bombarded by questions as she tries to explain to each of them that mama was shot but the doctors are working hard to make her better. After settling the kids into their beds she finally has a shower and then changes into her pyjamas. Longing for sleep, she opens the door and walks into her bedroom surprised to find Brandon, Jesus and Mariana sitting on the bed, still in their pyjamas from last night.

Stef walks over to her side of the bed and lies down, her body only now beginning to ache from sleeping in that hospital chair. The twins snuggle into Stef on both sides. She looks over to see Brandon pulling Lena's pillow closer to the three of them before lying down behind Jesus and resting his head on the pillow, breathing in Lena's comforting smell.

"Oh my babies, Me and mama love you so much," Stef whispers to all three of them. From their black eyes, she knows this will be the first time they'll actually sleep.

After a few minutes of quiet shuffling, each of them trying to get comfortable, the room falls silent.

* * *

"Ali, I won't tell you again…SHUT UP!" Dennis yells to Ali sitting in the back seat of the car, watching her through his rear-view mirror.

"I w-want to go h-home. Please, please take me home." Ali mutters through her sobs, terrified of what's going to happen to her. The image of Lena lying on the ground is still vivid in her mind.

"HOME? That place isn't your home, Ali. Those two women don't love you. You're just another foster kid to them. You're nothing to them." Dennis begins to lower his voice as he watches Ali squirm behind him.

"You're wrong! They do love me and I love them!" Ali yells back trying to control her emotions. She won't let him play mind games with her. She won't let him win.

"But I'm your family, Ali. I'm your godfather. I was there when you came into this world." Dennis presses the gas paddle down harder causing the car to shoot forward.

"Please, please slow down. You're scaring me!" Ali grips the edge of her seat with both hands, her knuckles turning white.

Dennis slams the breaks and swerves, making the car stop dead at the side of the road. Dennis gets out and pulls Ali into the pitch blackness of the night's sky. Covering her mouth to stop her screaming, Dennis drags her to the rear of the car and opens the trunk.

"You know, I thought I had everything I could ever want in this world. I had a wife, a daughter but now…now that's all gone. That stupid judge gave Izzy to her mother! He said that she'd be better off there, that she'd have a better life with a woman who spends more time drinking than breathing." Dennis looks to the now empty backseat, the silence filled by the occasional banging.

"You're all I have left. I'm not going to lose you now!" He revs the car, causing its wheels to spin.

A loud horn drags Dennis out of his thoughts. He turns around quickly only to be blinded by the lights of an oncoming car.


	28. Missing

Chapter twenty-eight

Stef wakes up early the next morning and carefully extracts herself from the bed, filled to capacity with her three sleeping kids. She then makes her way, quietly, to the hospital to be with Lena.

Stef walks up to door and peers through the window, shocked to see so many doctors surrounding her wife's bed. Dr. Peter Musgrove turns around and notices Stef standing outside.

"Ah Stef, we're just beginning our ward round," Peter says after motioning for Stef to come in. He looks over to his right side, focussing on a young male doctor with thick rimmed glasses and shaggy hair, "Dr. Gray, would you like to give the overview?"

Dr. Gray nods and quickly begins, "The patient is Lena Adams Foster, 33 years old. Brought in two days ago with a gunshot wound to the right upper chest cavity, breaking six ribs on the right side and causing both lungs to collapse. Chest drains were inserted and the bullet was removed in surgery that evening. Due to breathing difficulties she was placed in an induced coma prior to surgery. The decision was made yesterday to bring her out of the coma."

"Thank you, Dr. Gray. Now Lena, how you're feeling today?" Peter smiles down to Lena, who is gripping Stef's hand tightly after hearing the description of her injuries.

"Well, I feel better than yesterday. My chest hurts and my throat but that's just due to the ventilator, right?" Lena speaks hoarsely whilst Stef holds her hand.

Peter nods, "Yes the ventilator can cause some irritation but that should subside in a couple of days. Could you score the pain you feel right now on a scale of one to ten?"

"About a six," Lena smiles sadly up to Stef as she admits to the amount of pain she's in.

"Right, we'll up your pain meds and try to bring down that score. The only thing left is to check your wound." Peter moves over to Lena's side and watches as Lena's eyes dart from Stef to the crowd of doctors behind him. Sensing her tension, he turns around to his colleagues, "Can we have some privacy, please?"

When the room is empty Peter turns back to face them. He helps Stef to tilt Lena forward slightly, allowing him to untie the back of her hospital gown. After Lena is laid back, he slowly pulls down the front of the gown and removes the tape and padding, revealing the surgical scar. Both women look up to one another after seeing the wound for the first time.

Stef looks down and notices the shock on Lena's face. She leans in close to her wife, "You're beautiful." Stef says, placing a soft kiss on Lena's temple and feeling her body begin to relax.

"I'm pleased with how it's healing so far." Peter steps back from the bed and goes to wash his hands, "Could you redress it please?" He asks the nurse standing at the end of the bed.

Just as the nurse leaves the room, Captain Roberts runs in causing both women to hold onto each other a little tighter.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean scare you." Captain Roberts turns to face Stef and Lena, now lying on the bed together, Lena's head resting on Stef's chest. "It's just that Dennis' car has been found at the side of the road about thirty miles from here."

"And A-Ali?" Lena whispers, her mind racing, causing her to stutter.

Captain Roberts shakes her head, "I'm sorry, that's all I know."

"Go," Lena whispers into Stef's chest, knowing that Stef's been torn between her and Ali since the shooting.

"What?" Stef begins to raise her voice but lowers it quickly, "But you're…" She whispers.

"I'm fine. I'm going to be fine." Lena moves away from Stef's side slightly, "Go and bring our daughter home."

Now that she has Lena's permission, Stef gets up and kisses Lena softly on the lips before making her way out of the room, closely followed by Captain Roberts.

* * *

"Stef! Please stay in the car at least until we know who's in there." Captain Roberts orders as they sit in the patrol car, parked a hundred yards from the crash site.

Stef goes to protest but is interrupted, "If Ali is there I'll bring her straight to you. I Promise."

Stef nods slowly at the compromise, her arms folded across her chest. Captain Roberts quickly leaves and Stef watches as she makes her way over to a group of officers congregating on the opposite side of the road. Standing slightly away from the main group, Captain Roberts finds the officer in charge of the scene.

"The fire chief has just given the all clear for us to go and inspect the vehicle. I've sent a few men down there now. The male driver was dead on arrival." Officer Hunt talks calmly to Captain Roberts, both of them now looking over to the embankment, watching as the smoke billows up from the front of the car whilst dust clouds settle onto any surface they can find.

"Any sign of the girl?" Captain Roberts asks quietly, glancing up to Officer Hunt who shakes his head silently.

Suddenly Officer Hunt runs towards the embankment, "Ma'am I need you to move away from there. It isn't safe." Captain Roberts turns to see that Stef has left the car and is now walking over to the crash site.

"Is she…is she d-dead?" Stef begins to cry, tears streaming down her cheeks and falling onto the dry ground at her feet. Captain Roberts runs over and pulls Stef into her arms, feeling a damp patch form on her shoulder.

"Stef! Stef!" Captain Roberts pulls away from her, holding her tightly by the shoulders, "She's not there! She's…" A loud banging noise interrupts her as everyone freezes, listening intently.

"It's coming from the trunk!" Stef yells, pulling herself from Captain Robert's grip and running down the embankment. When she sees the car up close, Stef gasps. The dented metal showed that the vehicle had rolled several times before landing back on all four tyres.

The loud banging pulls Stef from her thoughts as she quickly opens the trunk to find Ali, lying on her side, tied up by her ankles and wrists with coarse rope.

"Oh my baby, shhhh…I've got you," Stef whispers into Ali's ear as she scoops the little girl into her arms and carries her back up the embankment.

Ali is rushed into the emergency room thirty minutes later with Stef right behind her, refusing to let the little girl out of her sight.

"This is Ali Highland, 9 years old. Reported missing two days ago. The car she was travelling in came off the road and rolled several times down a steep embankment." The paramedic speaks to the whole room as Ali is rolled into position.

The attending physician steps forward as several monitors are attached to Ali's body, "Was she wearing a seatbelt?"

"Um…no, she was in the trunk." The paramedic lowers his voice as several doctors and nurses gasp at this new information.

After inspecting Ali, the doctor moves over to Stef who is standing in the corner of the room. "Hello ma'am, I'm Dr. Rachel Holmes. Are you Ali's mom?"

Stef shakes her head slowly, "No I'm Stef, her foster mom." Stef's voice trails off, longing for the day that she can official call herself Ali's mom.

Rachel places her hand softly onto Stef's shoulder for support before continuing, "And you were the one to find Ali?"

"Yea, she was in the trunk. She was tied up." Stef speaks slowly as she looks up to face Rachel, tears beginning to form.

"Well, due to her current level of consciousness we think that she was knocked unconscious. Her bruising's extensive but we'll need x-rays to rule out any broken bones and she has severe rope burn on her ankles and wrists." Rachel talks as she leads Stef over to Ali's side.

"What about the blood?" Stef whispers, "She's covered in it." Stef looks down to Ali's limp body and the white sheets below her, soaked red.

"After checking her over we've only found a nasty gash on the back of her head. Head wounds tend to bleed profusely so they often look a lot worse than they are." Rachel tries to reassure Stef, watching as she tenses from a mixture of anger and fear. "I understand that she was reported missing?"

"Yea, um…her godfather tried to get custody and failed. He showed up to our home a couple of days ago and grabbed her…after shooting my wife." Stef takes a few deep breaths as she tries to control herself.

Ali's body starts to tense as her eyes flutter open, "Mommy?" She whispers quietly stretching out her hand towards Stef who quickly takes hold of Ali's hand tightly in both of hers.

"I'm right here, sweetie." Stef gently strokes Ali's hair before wiping away a few escaped tears of her own, _She called me mommy_ , Stef thinks.


	29. Rescue

Chapter twenty-nine

"Darling, you need to try and calm down." Dana gently squeezes Lena's hand, as the monitors start to beep faster.

"I just…I…" Lena stops, trying to catch her breath. She looks up to her parents, standing at either side of her, "I just need to know if she's alive." Lena whispers as Stewart leans in and wipes away his daughter's tears.

Suddenly the door swings open as Captain Roberts rushes into the hospital room, "We've found her! She's alive!" She exclaims as Dana runs over and pulls her into a hug. Lena sits in stunned silence watching as her parents' reactions play out in slow-motion before her.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Stewart walks back over to Lena's side, noticing that she hasn't said a single word.

"I thought…" Lena stops herself from continuing, refusing to think of a life without Ali. "Where is she?" Lena turns her head towards Captain Roberts.

"Downstairs in the emergency room. Stef found her in the…" Captain Roberts smile disappears as she cuts herself off mid-sentence.

"Found her where?" Lena whispers harshly as Captain Roberts moves to sit down in the chair beside Lena's bed.

"Lena, the car had crashed down an embankment. I didn't tell you, I-" Captain Roberts begins to explain but is interrupted.

"Please, just tell me where he was keeping her!" Lena pleas, her voice slightly raised, the vibration causing her ribs to ache.

"She was tied up in the trunk." Captain Roberts whispers whilst looking down at the floor. Stewart moves over to Dana, wrapping an arm around her waist whilst his free arm moves to take Lena's hand.

* * *

That evening, Stef walks into the children's ward after briefly visiting Lena upstairs. She makes her way past the cartoons decorating the walls and enters Ali's room. Here she finds Ali sitting on the edge of her bed in her pyjamas, freshly washed.

"Hey baby, how do feel?" Stef smiles as she sits down on the chair beside Ali's bed.

"Clean," Ali giggles slightly causing Stef to laugh as well.

"I see you haven't lost your sense of humour." Stef jokes, taking Ali's hand gently.

"Are my things in there?" Ali points to the duffle bag on the floor that Stef had dropped in before going to see Lena. Stef nods before bending down to open the bag and get out Ali's favourite doll.

"Grandpa Stewart brought them in for you. He left them with mama," Stef talks quietly as she lifts Ali onto her lap, her little body stiff from her injuries.

"I'm glad I don't have to wear that hospital gown again," Ali whispers as Stef softly brushes Ali's hair making sure she doesn't touch the staples now holding the large gash on the back of her head together. Ali was too weak to protest when the doctor shaved around the wound, leaving her a bald patch amongst her long brown hair.

Stef smiles sadly, thinking back to Ali looking so vulnerable as her body lay limp in that hospital bed just five months ago.

"Can I see mama now?" Ali asks quietly, her words causing Stef to jump slightly as she is brought out of her thoughts.

Once Ali is safely in her wheelchair, Stef wheels her into Lena's room. Lena looks down, a huge grin forming on her face as tears of joy and relief threaten to overflow. Stef moves over to Lena and gently kisses her before both women turn to face Ali.

"Hi sweetie, I've missed that smile." Lena whispers, her voice still rough. Stef lifts Ali gently onto the bed beside Lena.

"Now we have to be careful, okay? Mama's chest is a little sore." Stef looks over to Ali who nods gently. Whilst Stef was out looking for Ali Lena's chest drains were removed.

"We need to be careful with you too," Lena whispers as she looks down at Ali's body. Her skin covered in various stages of bruising; ten staples in the back of her head clearly visible through the lack of hair surrounding them. The most distressing thing for both women was the black eye Ali was sporting, the bruising matching the pattern of a grown man's knuckles.

Ali snuggles up close to Lena's left side, resting the side of her head onto Lena's chest. Stef places an extra blanket over both of them as she watches Ali close her eyes and finally fall asleep.

* * *

The following morning Ali wakes up to the sounds of kids playing loudly in the room next to hers. She slowly rolls over onto her back but the second her head touches the pillow she bolts upright as pain shoots through her head. Silently wincing, Ali looks around the dark hospital room, wondering what time it is. She jumps and pulls her arm away as something touches it. She turns to see Stef sitting in the plastic chair beside her, her hand now resting on the bedding.

"I'm sorry." Ali whispers, trying to catch her breath. Stef stands up and sits down on the edge of the bed.

"Shhhh…it's okay. You've nothing to be sorry for." Stef whispers back, allowing Ali to take her hand before leaning forward and kissing the top of Ali's head, "I love you so much. I'll never let anything bad happen to you again."

Light begins to stream into the room as the door is opened and a doctor walks in, "Good afternoon Ali, I'm Dr. Oliver Brown. It's very dark in here." Oliver moves over and switches on the lights causing Stef and Ali to shut their eyes tight.

After a few moments of adjusting, both Ali and Stef look up to Oliver who is now standing at the side of the bed.

"She's just awake. I thought she deserved a lie-in." Stef says causing both adults to laugh.

"Well, I come bearing good news. Once Ali's had something to eat and I've completed a thorough check-up, she's getting discharged." Oliver smiles to Ali as Stef stands up from the bed and moves out of his way, "Can I have a look at your head?"

Ali nods before allowing the doctor to tilt her head forward, "You won't even be able to see the scar once the hair grows back." Oliver explains as Ali slowly raises her head, "The bruising will, unfortunately, get worse before it gets better but the pain should subside over the next few days. Do you feel sick at all, Ali?"

"No, it just hurts to touch the back of my head, even the pillow," Ali's voice trails off, not wanting to ruin her chances of going home.

"That's completely normal," Oliver replies as he goes to wash his hands. "We'll send you home with some pain medication that will make you feel sleepy but I think you could do with some extra sleep." Oliver turns around to watch Stef move onto the bed and pull Ali gently into her arms, making sure not to touch the back of her head.

* * *

That evening, all four kids and Stef are watching a movie in the front room. Ali is lying across the sofa with Mariana sitting on the other end, beside her. Stef is relaxing into an armchair which is rotated around to see the TV, whilst Brandon and Jesus are sitting on pillows in front of the coffee table.

As the credits begin to roll Stef turns around to see Ali yawn widely. Smiling, she stands up and makes her way over to sit on the arm of the sofa.

"Hey sweetie, I think it's time we got you to bed." Stef whispers to Ali before turning to face her other kids, "In fact, now that I think about it, if mama finds out I let you all stay up this late she'll kill me!" Stef pulls a face of mock fear causing the kids to laugh as they get up and make their way to bed without any protest.

Stef gets up and helps Ali to her feet, walking her up the stairs slowly. Suddenly Ali freezes in the middle of the landing.

"What's wrong, honey?" Stef moves in front of Ali and bends down.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Ali whispers, barely audible.

"Of course, you can," Stef smiles down to Ali, wanting nothing more than to pull Ali into her arms and never let go.

* * *

Stef walks back into her room after saying goodnight to Brandon, Jesus, and Mariana, all of them much happier and relaxed now that Ali is home. She moves over to Lena's side of the bed, where Ali is lying to find that she has already changed.

"So do you like your new pyjamas?" Stef says causing Ali to nod in response. Dana had bought Ali blue tartan pyjamas. Stef pulls back the covers and waits for Ali to settle before tucking her daughter in. She then moves over to her side of the bed and gets in, allowing Ali to snuggle into her side.

"M-" Ali begins to speak before stopping herself. Stef looks down to see the anxiousness on Ali's face.

"Ali, you can call me mom if you want to but I don't think that your mommy would mind if I'm your mommy too." Stef softly rubs circles onto Ali's shoulder with her thumb.

After ten minutes of cuddling in silence, Ali looks up to Stef, "I love you, mommy."


	30. Protection

Chapter thirty

The following morning Stef wakes up unusually early to get Brandon, Jesus, and Mariana ready for school, knowing that there'll be a lot of pleading to stay home and be with Ali.

Stef manages to get out of bed without waking Ali, who had tossed and turned all night. Her first stop is Brandon's room.

"Morning B," Stef whispers with a smile, whilst sitting down on his bed, "It's time to get up." She leans down and kisses her son's temple before moving off the bed and picking out clothes for him to wear. Stef shakes her head. She never thought she'd be picking out a ten-year old's outfit but her son's fashion sense was something else.

After making sure that Brandon was at least out from under the covers, she leaves and makes her way into Jesus.

"Good morning, sweetie," Stef smiles as she leans down and moves Jesus' mop of hair out of his eyes.

Jesus sits up slightly, rubbing his eyes, "Morning mommy." He whispers with a slightly deep morning voice, "What's for breakfast?"

"Well, I can't live up to mama's pancakes so probably just eggs and toast today." Stef rolls her eyes as her son looks up to her, slightly disappointed.

 _The last one_ , Stef thinks as she opens Mariana's door but she's shocked to see her daughter already awake, swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"Morning, baby," Stef walks over and sits down beside Mariana, wrapping an arm around her, "What's wrong?" Stef asks in a whisper. It's obvious to her that Mariana has something on her mind.

"Will Ali be okay?" Mariana whispers with a serious tone to her voice, looking up to meet Stef's gaze.

"Yes, sweetie. The doctor said that she just needs to rest for a little while." Stef smiles at Mariana's concern.

"Not physically mommy," Mariana begins to reply, not really knowing the words she needs to express herself properly. She remembers being passed from home to home and the damage that had caused her so that she only trusted her brother. The fact that Ali had been kidnapped by someone who was meant to love her, Mariana knew that it would take more than a _little while_ for the real Ali to come back.

"Let me and mama worry about that, honey. I know that you love her and want to make Ali feel better but it's going to take time. Remember when you came to live with us and you didn't speak to _anyone_ but Jesus?" Stef laughs at the thought of a silent Mariana.

After getting herself ready, Stef goes down to the kitchen to make breakfast. One by one the kids make their way downstairs as Stef plates up some slightly overdone eggs and toast.

"I'm just going to get Ali." Stef says as she makes her way to the bottom of the stairs when her instincts kick in, "Jesus, please keep your hands on your own food!" Brandon and Mariana laugh as Jesus lifts his hands up in the air, shocked that his mom didn't even turn around.

"I wouldn't!" Jesus replies as he slowly puts the slice of toast back down. Stef shakes her head and continues upstairs to Ali.

Ali begins to stir as Stef walks over to the edge of the bed and sits down. She begins to rub Ali's back, noticing Ali tense at her touch again.

"Love, it's mommy. You're in my bed. You're safe." Stef whispers as she moves a loose hair out of Ali's face. "Breakfast is ready downstairs. Would you like some?"

Ali nods her head slowly, wincing slightly in pain. Stef leans over to the bedside table and gets out Ali's pain medication before going to the bathroom and returning with a glass of water.

"Here sweetie take these, they'll make you feel a bit better." Stef helps Ali to sit up and hands her the medication. "You and me are going to spend the whole day together. We haven't done that in a while."

"What about mama?" Ali says as she hands the glass back to Stef.

"Gram and Grampa are going to look after her today so don't you worry. Let's sort out your hair and clean your teeth. You can just through a hoodie over your pyjamas for the car."

Once Ali is cleaned up, Stef helps her into the kitchen to find breakfast well underway. Mariana looks over her shoulder and smiles to Ali, who smiles back as she eases herself onto a stool between Stef and Mariana.

* * *

Stef collapses into the armchair facing Ali, who is already sleeping on the sofa after arriving back home after the hectic school run only five minutes ago. Stef gets up and places a blanket over Ali's little body. For being nine years old, the size and height of her amazed Lena and Stef. At that moment, she looks so vulnerable due to her small stature.

For an hour, Stef simply sits there and watches Ali sleep. Every time her legs move Stef is terrified that she's having a nightmare. The thought of having to deal with that on her own, without her wife's support, causes her own body to tense.

It's Ali who breaks the silence that has now filled the room, rolling over slightly onto her side, forgetting about her bruised ribs and letting out a loud gasp as a sharp pain moves up her side. Immediately Stef moves over to find Ali's eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Come here baby, shhh…" Stef whispers as she helps Ali onto her lap, letting Ali rest her head on Stef's chest, "It's okay to be upset." Stef says as Ali tries to control herself.

"I know. Mama always tells me. It's just…" Ali begins to speak, her voice weak from the pain medication, "I'm so sore mommy," her voice trails off as she lifts her head slightly and looks up to Stef.

Stef's heart breaks, "I know you're in pain, baby but it just takes time to heal. It won't be like this for long." She tries to reassure Ali.

"But I want to play and go outside," Ali whispers into Stef's chest.

"Well the playing might take a little while but," Stef smiles whilst looking down to Ali, "going outside we _can_ do."

Ali lifts her head up, her face half confused and half excited, causing Stef to laugh.

"Wait here. I'll be right back." Stef says as she gets up from the sofa. Stef walks into the kitchen and pours out two glasses of lemonade. _Lena wouldn't approve but the sugar will help her_ , Stef thinks as she gets out some blankets and places them outside on the cushioned bench before taking out their drinks to the coffee table.

Ali smiles as Stef walks back in, noticing the familiar glass of water and pain medication in her hands. After swallowing the tablets, Stef helps Ali up onto her feet.

"Careful, there you go. Now I think some fresh air will do us both the world of good." Stef says as she goes to walk Ali into the kitchen but the little girl's body is so stiff that even this small movement is too much for her.

"The medication will take a little while to work, sweetie. Why if I carry you?" Stef smiles down to Ali who nods, slightly embarrassed and frustrated with herself, "Hey baby, come here a minute." Stef says, gently pulling Ali onto her knee as she sits back down onto the sofa, "You don't have to be embarrassed that you need to be carried. Everyone needs a little help from time to time, whether they're nine or ninety!" Stef finishes talking as she gives Ali a big hug, feeling her body unwind.

Stef lifts Ali up into her arms and carries her out to the deck, grateful for once that Ali was so light for her age. She gently places her down onto the bench and moves over to sit beside her, allowing Ali to snuggle into her chest again. After a few minutes of chatting, Stef looks down to find Ali sleeping soundly in her arms.

* * *

That evening Dana and Stewart come back from the hospital. Dana offers to make dinner causing Jesus to run over and give Dana a big hug.

"Woah, what's this for?" Dana asks, taken aback by the show of gratitude.

Stef laughs as she walks into the kitchen, "Hey, if you'd had to eat my breakfast this morning you'd be hugging yourself too!" she exclaims as Jesus looks up to Dana with a serious expression, causing everyone to laugh.

"How's Lena?" Stef asks, turning to look out onto the deck. Mariana is sitting and chatting with Ali who is lying on the bench with a blanket. Both girls are sipping hot chocolates as the chill of the late summer's evening is setting in.

"She's fine, darling. In fact, she didn't talk about anything except you and the kids." Dana laughs as she wraps an arm around Stef's shoulders, "The doctor said that she might be able to go home in a few days."

"That's quite a pair of best friends you've got out there," Stewart says as he walks over to the fridge to get out the ingredients for dinner. Dana turns around and starts to micro-manage immediately causing Stef to laugh as she escapes outside.

"Hey my babies, gram's going to make dinner tonight." Stef walks over to the girls and sits down beside them, "I hear that she's looking for a very special helper!" Stef turns to Mariana who looks up excitedly at Stef. Mariana loves to be in charge _almost_ as much as Dana.

Once Mariana is inside, Stef turns to Ali, "Sweetie, what do you think about taking a little walk around the garden to stretch your legs?" She whispers, placing some hair behind Ali's ear.

Ali nods and, with the help of Stef, gets to her feet. Stef firmly takes her hand and they begin to take slow steps towards the end of the decking. Stef watches her daughter's face, full of concentration, as her little legs shake from the movement. They are halfway across the grass when Ali stumbles and Stef quickly bends down to catch her. Full of worry, she looks down to Ali but is surprised to see her daughter smiling slightly.

"It's okay, mommy." Ali whispers, noticing the concern on Stef's face, "You can just carry me back."

Stef's amazed to hear these words come from a little girl who, only hours ago, was crying with frustration due to her loss of independence.

"You are incredible, you know that," Stef says as she lifts Ali up into her arms and brings her inside to lie down in the little nook beside the kitchen while they wait for dinner.


	31. Recovery

Chapter thirty-one

"Honey…Honey! Please take your time." Stef runs around to Lena's already opened door, stopping to look up at her wife.

"What?" Lena says, blushing under Stef's gaze.

"I've just missed you." Stef whispers, wrapping her arm around Lena's back for support.

"We've spent more time together in the last two weeks than we have in months." Lena laughs, shaking her head as Stef helps her out of the car.

"I know but I was visiting you in the hospital, not lying in our bed together." Stef leans in and softly kisses her wife. Both women pull back to see the wide smiles on each other's faces, "The kids are dying to see you! My dad has them out the back."

A few minutes later Lena finds herself lying on the sofa, her ribs aching from the exertion of coming home. Stef walks into the kitchen to find all four kids.

"Mama is still a little sore so she can't be hugged too tightly, okay?" Stef looks down to see nodding heads. She places her arm around Ali who is standing beside her before she continues, "Just like when you saw her in the hospital."

Lena smiles at the welcoming sight of her children in the archway. Noticing their visible restraint to not run straight at her causes Stef and Lena to laugh.

 _Stef's laid down the law then_ , Lena thinks, smiling as her wife overtakes the kids and sits down at the end of the sofa allowing Lena to drape her legs over Stef's lap.

"Oh my babies, I've missed you so much." Lena looks up to them all now standing at the edge of the sofa.

"We love you, Mama," Mariana leans forward and kisses Lena softly on the cheek, pulling back as Lena reaches up and strokes her hair.

* * *

The room falls silent as the TV screen goes black and the credits begin to roll. Stef looks over to see that Brandon, Jesus, and Mariana are nearly asleep, all fighting to keep their eyes open. Ali, on the other hand, is wide awake.

"Right, bedtime everyone." Stef sits up slightly, stretching her arms as she yawns, "I'll come up and say goodnight in a little bit."

"Hey, come say goodnight to your mama!" Lena smiles as she stretches out her arms slightly. All four kids stand up and look hesitantly from Lena to Stef, "It's okay. You can still hug me." Lena whispers trying to reassure them.

Brandon is the first to step forward and hug Lena softly. Seeing that it didn't hurt her, Mariana and Jesus move over and take turns hugging her. Ali stands behind them, watching intently until it's her turn. Stef looks nervously over to her daughter when she doesn't move but sighs with relief as Ali timidly walks towards Lena and gives her a hug, her little body relaxing into Lena's chest.

Just as Ali reaches the bottom of the stairs with Brandon, Jesus, and Mariana a few steps ahead of her, she hears Lena call her back. Ali walks into the front room, the space between Stef and Lena clear that they want to talk to her.

"Come sit, sweetie," Stef says, patting the cushion beside her. Ali moves over and sits down between them.

"Ali," Lena begins whilst taking her hand, "If you ever need to talk about what happened you can talk to us because we love you. I want you to know that me being shot wasn't your fault, do you understand?" Lena uses her free hand to tilt Ali's chin up so that she is looking into Lena's eyes.

"I do mama." Ali whispers.

"Come here, baby." Stef pulls Ali gently into her side. Ali allows herself to relax a little into Stef's embrace, closing her tired eyes.

* * *

"I don't think she believes me," Lena begins to talk as Stef walks into their bedroom after her shower, having moved Lena up to their room.

"About what?" Stef asks, her tiredness causing her to momentarily forget the chat they'd had with Ali that evening.

"That it isn't her fault that I got shot. She just agreed. It isn't like her to just accept something so easily." Lena pauses as Stef hands her a glass of water and some pain medication.

"I know love but she knows that she can come to us when she's ready. Until then we'll just have to give her some extra love and support." Stef walks over to her side of the bed, pulls back the covers and hops in.

Immediately Lena tries to move over to her, "Woah there! Tonight I'll come to you." Stef whispers causing Lena to freeze. Stef slides over to her wife, allowing Lena into her side before kissing the top of Lena's head softly, "You know _we_ haven't talked about that day either."

Lena doesn't move but Stef feels her body tense slightly, "I know. I always thought I'd to worry about you. You're the one with the dangerous job."

"Honey, honestly it's mostly parking tickets and paperwork. I may carry a gun but that doesn't mean I use it…or want to." Stef's voice trails off, knowing she's got her point across. Lena hates her job and worries every time Stef leaves for work but it's all Stef ever wanted to be. "You know, I was so scared when the hospital phoned and told me that you'd been shot. I froze. I thought I'd lost you."

Lena glances up to see unshed tears in Stef's eyes, "You'll never lose me…it's not possible."

Stef smiles and wraps her arms around Lena, "I love you."

"I love you too." Lena whispers through a yawn, finally succumbing to her body's need for sleep.

* * *

The next day Frank offers to take the kids for the night. Lena and Stef quickly accept the offer. But when Stef lets the kids know about the sleepover Ali refuses to go, having grown weary of being without her moms.

With three of their kids gone, the house is eerily silent, except for Ali snoring quietly in her bed.

Suddenly Stef and Lena's eyes shoot open after hearing a blood-curdling scream. Stef gets out of bed quickly and turns to Lena, "Stay here." Lena nods, accepting the fact that she can barely get out of bed.

Stef runs into Ali's room to find the little girl thrashing her blanket around. Stef's eyes widen as she notices the blood covering the pillow. Without hesitation, Stef scoops the now shaking Ali into her arms and carries her into their room.

 _"_ _MAMA! MAMA!" Ali screams as a hand covers her mouth and she is pulled into the back seat of a car, tears flowing freely down her cheeks, "YOU KILLED HER!" Ali yells, kicking the back of the seat in anger._

 _"_ _I hope so." Dennis turns to look at Ali with an evil glint in his eye, "You don't need them. You've got me now."_

 _No matter what Ali tries, she doesn't get another response from Dennis. He drives silently until the sky starts to darken and then pulls into a rundown motel car park. Leaving Ali inside, he gets out and locks the car. A few minutes later, he comes back and grabs her top, dragging her from the car._

 _"_ _Make a sound and I'll kill you." He whispers harshly before gripping her shoulders tightly and pushing her up two flights of stairs to their room. He fumbles with the key before opening the door and switching on the lights. Ali walks into the cold, damp room to see two single beds separated by a small dresser._

 _"_ _We'll stay here tonight and then get on the road early in the morning." Dennis announces the plan to Ali as he locks the door behind them and puts the key into his pocket, "Now go to bed."_

 _"_ _But I don't have any pyjamas," Ali whispers as she pulls back the thin sheet covering the bed._

 _"_ _Just sleep in your clothes. That's what I'm doing." Dennis blankly responds, his voice emotionless as he turns off the lights._

 _After a couple of hours, Dennis wakes up to the sound of crying. He looks over to Ali and is about to move over and comfort her when she begins to sleep-talk._

 _"_ _Mama…Mommy…" Ali whispers, her sobs causing her little body to shake._

 _Rage quickly takes over as Dennis gets up. He walks over to Ali and looks down to the little girl beneath him, his knuckles turning white._

 _Ali, sensing someone is near her, wakes up. Her eyes bulge open as she sees Dennis leaning over her, "Please! Please, I won't say it was you I promise. I just want to go home." Ali pleas with Dennis but it's pointless._

 _He grabs the front of Ali's top and drags her from the bed, "When are you going to get it into your thick skull that you're never going back to that place. They aren't your family. That's not your home. I'm your family and you'll stay with me!" As his blood boils over he lifts his arm up into the air, fist clenched tightly. With all the strength he can muster, his arm swings back down and connects with Ali's face causing her to scream in agony._

"Oh baby, please…shhhhh," Stef whispers into Ali's ear before continuing to hum as she rocks the little girl in her lap.

Lena sits beside them, holding a wet flannel onto the back of Ali's head as they try to stop the bleeding. She uses her free hand to rub circles onto Ali's back, "Ali sweetie, please wake up," Lena pleas before taking a few slow breaths herself as her own emotions build up. Ali's eyes begin to flutter open as her body slowly stops shaking.

"Hi baby," Stef smiles sadly down to Ali, trying to reassure her. Lena moves over slightly to allow Stef to place Ali between them knowing that it's going to take both of them to make her feel safe again.

After a while, Ali sits up and goes to get out of the bed but is stopped by Stef as she gently holds Ali's shoulder. Immediately Stef pulls back as this soft touch causes Ali to tense, scaring both women. In that moment, they're slightly comforted that the rape kit had come back negative but Dennis could've done something else to their little girl.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I didn't mean to scare you." Stef whispers as Lena moves forward slightly and takes Ali's hand.

"We're just trying to figure out what's going on in that beautiful mind of yours," Lena smiles as Ali moves back to sit between them, crossing her legs.

"He said I was stupid and worthless." Ali pauses hoping that one of her moms would interrupt her but they don't, "That you didn't really love me like he did."

Lena looks over to Stef as both women try to hold back tears, the words leaving Ali's lips breaking their hearts.

"Oh my love, you're none of those things. You're kind and smart." Stef begins to rhyme off the many great things Ali does.

"We love you so much that sometimes it hurts because we never want you to leave or be scared." Lena wraps her arm around Ali as she falls into her side.

"Sweetie, did Dennis do anything else?" Stef whispers, leaning over and taking Lena's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"He grabbed me a lot and he um…" Ali stops, suddenly tongue-tied. Stef reaches over and strokes her hair whilst Ali continues to breathe in Lena's comforting smell, "He beat me." She whispers, "That's how I got my black eye."

"What?" Stef begins to pull away but is brought out of her spinning thoughts when Lena squeezes her hand. She looks down to the now shaking Ali, having scared her by raising her voice, "Oh baby, shhhhh…I'm sorry I yelled." Stef turns back around and gives Ali a big hug.

At the hospital, the doctor had explained that Ali's injuries could be due to being trapped in the trunk of the car during the accident. However, they wouldn't know for sure until Ali started to talk about it.

"Is that how you got your bruises?" Lena whispers over to Ali who nods, her head still nuzzled into Stef's chest.

Ali pulls back from Stef and looks up to both women in turn, "Most of them, I suppose." She whispers, "I don't really remember much after he..." Lena sits back feeling physically sick.

"After what, sweetie?" Stef whispers trying to stay calm, at least on the outside.

"He made me have a bath in the morning but he got angry because I'd spilt water on the floor but I've never had to run my own bath before. He kicked me and I fell and I think I hit my head." Ali's voice trails off as she looks up to Lena to see her eyes closed, "Are you okay mama?"

Lena opens her eyes and stretches out her arms, motioning for Ali to come to her, "I will be. You don't have to worry about me. It's our job to worry about you." Lena kisses the side of Ali's head softly, never wanting to let go.

Stef helps Ali back under the covers and tucks her in between both of them. She turns off her own lamp, leaving Lena's light to cast a dim glow into the room.

"Baby, me and mama are so proud of you for telling us." Stef lies on her side, her head propped up by her arm as she uses her free hand to stroke Ali's hair.

Ali looks up to Stef and Lena in turn, watching both women relax for the first time that night as the three of them begin to snuggle into one another before falling asleep.


	32. Back Together Again

Chapter thirty-two

The next day, Stef brings Ali from her doctor's appointment and begins to walk Ali upstairs, always a step behind her in case she stumbles. Once Ali is happily playing on her bed with Mariana, Stef makes her way into her room to find Lena sitting up in bed reading. Lena looks up to see her wife standing in the doorway and smiles as she puts down her book.

"Hey beautiful, how are you feeling?" Stef asks, sitting down beside Lena.

"Better. The kids have been good as gold. How's Ali?" Lena enquires causing Stef to shake her head and laugh, "What?"

"You always put everyone else before yourself." Stef whispers, leaning in to kiss Lena passionately on the lips before pulling back slowly, "It's one of the things I love about you."

Lena blushes causing Stef to smile at her embarrassment, "I love you too."

Stef ties her hair into a messy bun as she talks, "The doctor said that Ali's healing nicely. It's taking a little longer than expected but we shouldn't worry as she has so many injuries," Stef says matter-of-factly before looking down to Lena who is staring intently at the bedding.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I didn't mean to upset you." Stef whispers, kneeling down beside Lena.

"You didn't. It's just that…that she's gone through so much and I-I couldn't protect her." Lena whispers, looking up to Stef, tears breaking free.

Stef wipes away a few cascading tears before moving over to her side of the bed. She shuffles close to Lena, allowing her to snuggle into her side, "Oh my love, you were injured, you didn't have a chance. No one blames you and you certainly shouldn't blame yourself for what's happened." She mumbles into Lena's hair as she bends down to kiss the top of Lena's head.

"But we always tell the kids that they don't have to worry because we'll protect them. What if they don't believe us anymore?" Lena says as Stef feels the damp patch on her top continue to grow.

"Hey, look at me." Stef orders, tilting Lena's chin up so their eyes meet, "Those kids love us. Nothing will ever change that, you hear me. They trust us with everything they have, especially Ali since she's been back home."

Lena takes a semi-deep breath to calm herself, still struggling with the pain in her ribs, "She barely leaves your side," she says, pulling back to rest against the headboard.

"What would you say to a bubble bath before I head to work?" Stef asks, wanting Lena to be as relaxed as possible before she leaves. She'd arranged for some time off to look after Lena and Ali. Tonight was her last shift for a whole week.

"By myself?" Lena asks, a slight glint in her eyes.

"Well, I'll be there to help you but I don't think _right now_ is the time for a couple's bath." Stef laughs at the visible disappointment on her wife's face, "Just let me get dinner sorted first and then I'll come and get you.

Lena relaxes back into the pillows as she begins reading her book again. Stef heads downstairs to order take-out for dinner, knowing that everyone will be happy. Even Lena can only tolerate so much burnt and overdone food.

After dinner, Stef goes upstairs and runs the bath, locking both adjoining doors to the bathroom so that there are no surprise visitors. She then helps Lena into the bathroom and sits her down on the edge of the bath as she helps her to undress, trying not to stare at the gunshot wound.

"It's okay," Lena whispers. Stef blushes with embarrassment as she's caught staring, "The scar will fade."

"I love you, you know that, right?" Stef looks up to Lena, "All of you."

"I know. You tell me a dozen times every day. I love all of you too." Lena smiles as Stef takes her hands and squeezes them gently.

"I mean it, even more, every time." Stef stretches up and kisses Lena softly, "Now, let's get you in before the water gets cold!"

Slowly Stef helps Lena to her feet and into the bath, watching as she sinks down into a comfortable position, the bubbles covering her chest. Stef sits down on a small stool and they chat about the mundane things in life, reminding one another that the little things still matter.

"Honey, can you help me out? The water's getting cold." Lena says as she turns to Stef who is washing her back.

"And you're starting to prune," Stef says jokingly as she helps Lena out of the bath, quickly wrapping her in a towel and sitting her down on the edge of the tub, "Now, do you want to get dressed in here or risk streaking across the landing?"

"Why don't you go get me some pyjamas?" Lena laughs. Stef obeys her wife's command and comes back to find Lena trying to dry her legs.

"Hey! Let _me_ take care of _you_." Stef kneels down and takes the towel from Lena before drying her legs and feet. She helps Lena into some red tartan pyjama bottoms and a grey, baggy top before walking an exhausted Lena into their room and settling her into their bed. She then begins the laborious task of getting four kids showered and ready for bed.

An hour later, Stef is dressed in her uniform and about to leave for work. She walks into her room to find Ali sitting on the edge of their bed wrapped in a towel after her bath.

"You'll be late if you don't go now." Lena informs Stef after checking the time, "We'll be okay." she says reassuringly, placing a hand on Ali's lap. Both women notice that Ali doesn't tense up for the first time.

"Okay…Okay!" Stef says as she places Ali's pyjamas beside her, "Ali sweetie, can you change into these for me. Mama's a bit tired but she'll help you as much as she can." Stef kisses Ali on the temple before moving over to kiss Lena gently, aware of their daughter a couple of feet away. She goes to say goodbye to the others and then leaves.

Ali slowly gets up from the bed and puts on her pyjama shorts before putting on her top. Her pain medication made her very sluggish and so she doesn't realise that the top is back-to-front and also inside-out. Lena laughs at the sight of the confused little girl.

"Sweetie, come here," she says. Ali shuffles over to Stef's side of the bed, "Let me help you." Lena removes the top and fixes it before freezing. For the first time, Lena properly looks at Ali's bruising, now clearly visible. It covers most of her little body but concentrates on her chest, back, and legs. Shaking her head slightly, Lena helps Ali to put the top on and then wraps her arm around Ali's back as she snuggles into her chest.

* * *

For some time now the room has been completely silent. Lena, unable to see Ali properly, is starting to think that she's already fallen asleep. Lena tries to reposition herself without moving her daughter and is about to turn off her lamp when Ali begins to speak.

"I still miss them." Ali whispers, pulling away from Lena and sitting up.

"I know you do, baby but with time you'll be able to think about all the memories you have with them and it'll make you really happy instead of making you sad." Lena sits up as she tries to comfort Ali who is slowly shuffling away from her.

"But what if I don't? What if I try so hard not to think about it that I forget about them?" Ali asks quietly, her voice starting to tremble. She pauses, looking up to Lena who encourages her to continue, knowing that Ali has to get something off her chest, "It's just that maybe one day Mariana and Jesus will get to see their birth mom and Brandon has you and mommy and his daddy and I-I won't have anyone…apart from three graves."

Ali's words shock Lena. Ali always asks to go visit her family. Not once has she asked to see _their graves_. Lena wants nothing more than to pull the little girl into her arms and make everything okay but from the state Ali's in, it's going to a lot more than a hug.

"You have a whole army behind you. Me and mommy, Brandon, Jesus and Mariana and we all love you so much." Lena speaks softly but firm, wanting Ali to believe her. Realising that Dennis has taken away some of the trust she had placed in them, "You are not alone and you never have to be again."

For the first time since beginning to talk, Ali's eyes dart up to Lena and then quickly back down to the duvet. She crosses her legs, playing with a loose thread on her shorts, "But I feel alone." She whispers, causing Lena's heart to break.

Lena shuffles over slightly to the middle of the bed, leaving a small gap between herself and Ali, "When and I was in the hospital mommy went to find you and I had my mom and dad with me but it didn't matter because two of the people I love most in this world weren't there. I felt alone and scared until I knew that you were safe." Lena pauses and looks down at Ali's hand. She slowly reaches across and places her hand on top of Ali's hand, her arm tensing at the touch.

"I know it's not the same. I know that you can't wait around for your family to walk through that door because it's not possible but you can _go to them_ and I couldn't."

"But they're not really there." Ali interrupts, looking up to meet her gaze.

"No sweetie they're not…they're right here." Lena lifts her free hand and gently rests it on Ali's chest, just above her heart, "You'll never forget them and just like Mariana said, sometimes it just takes a smell or a voice to bring back all those memories that you think you've lost."

Ali's tiny body begins to shake as Lena quickly pulls her into her arms, ignoring her aching ribs because Ali has finally given in to being comforted physically. Ali cries into Lena's top for some time, "Shhhhh…you're okay, just let it all out." Lena whispers into Ali's hair, rubbing her back softly.


	33. Doubt

Chapter thirty-three

Lena finds herself relaxing into Stef's warm embrace as they soak up the early morning sunshine the next day. Stef had just arrived home after dropping Brandon, Jesus and Mariana off at school, grateful that she didn't have to wake Ali this morning now that Lena is home.

"She said she had no one…that she felt lonely." Lena whispers.

Stef looks down to her wife and takes a deep breath. She came home from her shift last night to find Ali nuzzled into Lena's side, both of them visibly upset. However, due to her own exhaustion, she decided it would be better to talk about it in the morning.

"She's terrified that one day we'll just leave and she'll be left behind." Lena continues, pulling away from Stef and slowly sitting back on the bench.

"That won't happen and we'll remind her every day if we need to. We've never taken in a kid that hasn't had someone else to fall back on. I know you think that she doesn't believe you but she does. She's just having a hard time trusting us." Stef tries to convince her wife that eventually everything's going to be okay, that this is just a bump in the road.

"You didn't see the way she reacted, pulling away from me and not wanting to be touched. It's not like her at all. Even the first night she came here Ali ended up in your arms." Lena says as her eyes begin to glisten, "I just want to protect her."

"Oh my love, you're protecting her now more than ever. I know I am. It's just going to take time to rebuild the trust that Dennis took away. We'd no control over the judge giving him a visitation or taking his name off of the restraining order. It never crossed anyone's mind in a million years that this would happen. That he would try to kill you and kidnap our daughter."

Lena looks over to Stef, her heart nearly bursting as she hears Stef call Ali their daughter, "What about her nightmares? It looks like they've come back." She whispers, taking Stef's hand, a simple gesture that lets Stef know how much Lena loves her in that moment, without the need for any words.

"Well, I think talking about it is helping to get some stuff off of her chest. I mean, she didn't have one last night." Stef speaks in a quiet voice, aware that Ali's inside watching cartoons.

"But that's part of the problem. She only opens up _after_ it gets too much for her and by then she's already had a nightmare or a breakdown. Remind you of anyone?" Lena glances up to Stef, having moved back to rest her head on Stef's chest.

Stef laughs slightly, pulling a face of mock disgust, "I know I don't handle my emotions very well but…I'm trying love."

"I know you are. I'm sorry," Lena's voice trails off into a whisper, "I'm just terrified that she's never going to have a normal life. What if her past always holds her back?" Her voice begins to shake, the emotion and stress from the past few days finally overcoming her.

Stef quickly wraps her other arm around Lena, pulling her as close as possible, without causing her pain or discomfort. Lena's whole body begins to shake as waves of guilt and sadness pour over her, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Oh, my love, shhh…We're going to be okay, I promise you that, no matter what, we're all going to be just fine." Stef whispers softly into Lena's thick curls whilst rubbing circles onto her back, closing her own eyes in an unsuccessful attempt to stop her tears from escaping.

After a few minutes of silence, the air filled only by the occasional shaky breath, a floorboard creeks behind them causing Stef and Lena to pull back from one another. Stef looks up to find Ali standing at the kitchen door, holding onto the frame for support.

"Hey baby, are you okay?" Stef asks as she gets up from the bench and walks over to Ali.

The little girl remains silent as she looks from Stef to Lena, their tear tracks still visible on their cheeks.

"I think you're due some pain medication," Stef says, not wanting to worry her. Stef goes to walk into the kitchen but freezes when Ali speaks.

"I'm so sorry," Ali whispers, looking down to her hands as she fiddles with the bottom of her pyjama top.

Stef takes a deep breath and stretches out her hand which Ali takes before walking over to Lena, situating Ali between them.

"Sweetie, none of this is your fault," Lena says, placing some hair behind Ali's ear.

"But you were crying because of me, weren't you?" Ali quickly interrupts, looking up to Lena. The pain in Ali's young eyes breaks Lena's heart as she clears her throat, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Yes, honey. I'm not going to lie to you but it wasn't because _you_ make us sad. What you've been through upsets us." Stef steps in, knowing that Lena is struggling, "You're so young Ali. You're a loving, smart and considerate little girl and you don't deserve any of the bad things that have happened to you and because we love you so much, this makes us very upset."

Ali nods slowly, her brain processing what Stef is telling her. For the first time in ages, she starts to feel her guilt lessen; the guilt of not being able to save her family, for bringing Dennis into all of their lives. Her whole body begins to unwind as she finally begins to realise that Stef and Lena really do love her unconditionally. That all those terrible things that Dennis had told her are untrue. This is her family now.

Stef and Lena simply wait in silence, watching as Ali takes in this information. They're relieved when she begins to relax, her muscles becoming visibly less tense for the first time in days. Stef squeezes Lena's hand gently behind Ali's back for support, both looking up from the little girl they love so much and into one another's eyes, smiling slightly.

"It's not my fault." Ali whispers, barely audible. Stef and Lena each take one of Ali's hands and shuffle slightly closer.

"Yes, baby." Stef whispers, kissing the top of Ali's head. Lena watches as Ali's eyes continue to dart around, her lower lip beginning to quiver. As Ali starts to become overwhelmed with this new realisation, they wrap their arms around the little girl as she begins to shake, finally releasing the tears of guilt she has been carrying around for months.

* * *

That afternoon, Lena and Ali take a much-needed nap upstairs after watching a movie with some homemade popcorn. As they sleep, Stef makes her way to the courthouse to finalise paperwork for Ali's adoption.

On arriving, she takes a seat in the reception before spotting Judge Carson walking towards her.

"Ah! Mrs Adams Foster, how are you?" Judge Carson asks, sitting down in the seat beside her, "I heard about what happened to Ali. It's awful." He sighs, shaking his head.

"Thanks for your concern but everyone's out of the hospital and recovering back at home now. I'm taken some time off to help them and our other three kids." Stef says, smiling slightly as she looks into the man's wise eyes.

He leans over and takes Stef's hand, "I never meant for this to happen. If I'd have known that he was so unstable, I'd never have let him near Ali. There was no history of it but…" his voice trails off as he realises that he's said too much.

"What do you mean unstable?" Stef whispers, her eyes wide with worry.

"No one's told you?" Judge Carson leans back, shaking his head slightly, "Well, after I revoked Dennis' right to be Ali's godfather, his ex-wife Rose filed for full custody of their daughter. It was a different judge but he granted her wish and only allowed him one supervised visit a fortnight."

"And they think…" Stef says unable to finish her sentence, the words barely forming on her lips.

Judge Carson nods, "That's what made him crack. Apparently, Rose stopped allowing him into the house, claiming that he was dangerous so Dennis was cut off entirely. In his mind, getting Ali back, no matter the consequences, must have seemed like his only option. He died, didn't he?"

"Yea, he was dead when they got to the crash site. It's weird, even when a stranger on the news dies part of you is sad for a brief movement but I was _grateful_." Stef speaks with control as the Judge gives her hand a gentle squeeze, "I found her in the trunk unconscious. He'd tied her up."

Judge Carson gasps, shocked that a human being could do that to an innocent child, "I'm sure the last few weeks have been difficult for all of you but I know that, with your care, Ali will grow up to be a fine young lady."

As Judge Carson stands up and hugs Stef, a young man in a fitted suit walks over to them, "Mrs Adams Foster?" he asks as Stef pulls away from the Judge and nods, "Here you go." He says, handing Stef a thick wallet of papers, "Everything's in order for the adoption. We just have to wait for a date."

Judge Carson turns around to face both of them, "I'm sure I can help with that."


	34. Relief

Chapter thirty-four

Stef leaves the courthouse with a wide grin on her face. Judge Carson is going to pull a few strings and organise Ali's court date and everything else is ready to go. _Finally, it's all starting to fall into place_ , Stef thinks as she checks the time, realising that she's late picking the kids up from school.

Moments after parking the car, three impatient children clamber into the backseat while Stef apologises for being so late. She turns around to look at them and laughs slightly at the disgusted look on Mariana's face. _You'd think I'd abandoned them for hours, not twenty minutes_.

"How about pizza for dinner? Will that be enough to make you forget this _terrible ordeal_?" Stef asks, desperately trying not to laugh.

"Pepperoni?" Jesus asks his interest peaking for the first time since getting into the car.

"Only the best for my kids!" Stef says loudly, her body full of expression. They all laugh as Stef begins to drive to their favourite pizza restaurant.

* * *

The following morning, Lena and Stef find themselves sitting in the, now well-acquainted, outpatients' clinic. After ten minutes of waiting, Lena's name flashes across the screen. Stef carefully helps Lena up from her chair and into the doctor's office.

"Mrs. Adams Foster?" A middle-aged man with a slightly husky voice turns around from his computer screen to shake both women's hands, "Hi, I'm Dr. Jason Lowe. If you could take a seat on the bed please." Jason smiles as he stands up to help Lena onto the bed while Stef sits down in the chair at the end of the bed.

"Please call me Lena, and this is my wife Stef," Lena says as she slowly lies back.

"Okay, Lena. Today we're just going to run a few blood tests and get another x-ray of your lungs." Jason notices the nervousness of Lena as she struggles to stay still, "It's just precautionary really, there's nothing to worry about."

Lena nods slowly before looking over to Stef, who begins to softly rub her leg. The contact of her wife's skin on her own instantly calms Lena, much to Jason's surprise. A nurse walks into the office carrying a tray. Jason moves over to the sink and washes his hands before putting on a pair of surgical gloves.

"Alright, then Lena, sharp scratch," Jason says as he begins to take the first of many blood samples from Lena, causing her to wince.

* * *

An hour later, the appointment is over and Stef is driving them home. Glancing over to the passenger seat, Stef watches as Lena fights to keep her eyes open.

"I know that the kids understand why Ali's been getting so much of our attention but they need some mommy and mama time too," Lena says softly, her eyes now closed.

"I know, honey." Stef replies, sighing, "But we can't leave Ali with anyone right now and I don't think you're up to a day out." Stef stretches across and places her hand on Lena's knee. They both feel guilty about the lack of time they've been spending with their kids.

"What if you do something with Brandon and the twins downstairs and I'll keep Ali occupied in our room and then we can switch?" Lena opens her eyes slowly and looks across to Stef, slightly embarrassed. Stef gently squeezes Lena's hand and wants nothing more than to kiss her wife right there and then. It is clear to her that Lena's been thinking about this for some time.

"I love you." Stef whispers, glancing over to Lena again.

"I love you too," Lena whispers back, feeling her cheeks get even warmer.

* * *

After dinner that evening, Stef is sitting in the kitchen supervising whilst Brandon, Jesus and Mariana wash up.

"Would you like to have some mommy and mama time tonight?" Stef suddenly asks, causing all three of them to turn on their heels, "I'll take that as a unanimous yes, then?" She laughs as their heads begin to nod, "Me and mama want you to know how much we love you and how proud we are of your behaviour these past few weeks. It's made things a lot easier for Ali."

"Well, she's our sister mommy. We just want her to get better." Brandon pipes up from behind the twins, causing Stef's heart to nearly explode with love for her son who is so wise for his age.

"What will we do?" Mariana asks, looking up to Stef with a big smile on her face.

"Well, mama has it _all_ planned out! A movie of your choice with me and then monopoly with her in our bed." Stef smiles, feeling tears threatening to surface at the looks on her kids' faces, so overjoyed to spend time doing simple, almost boring, things with them.

That evening, after much deliberation, a movie was chosen and seats were taken on the sofa as Stef made popcorn and drinks. Walking into the dark front room, she notices that they've left a space for her on the sofa between Mariana and Brandon, with Jesus on Brandon's other side. Stef places the popcorn onto the coffee table and takes her reserved seat. Mariana instantly cuddles into her side as Stef relaxes into the pillows and wraps an arm around her daughter.

As the credits begin to roll, Stef sighs happily, feeling more content now than she has in weeks. Brandon is resting his head on her chest while Mariana is still snuggled into her side. Stef, having wrapped both arms around two of her kids, looks over to Jesus who is leaning his cheek against the back of her hand that's resting on Brandon's back.

"I'll just go up and let mama know that the movie's finished, okay? Then you can come up." Stef says as she begins to untangle herself from her three kids. After successfully escaping their tight hold, she makes her way upstairs to find Lena snuggling a very tired Ali in her arms. Stef makes her way over to the bed and sits down, causing Lena to open her eyes and smile as she sees Stef.

"Ali sweetie, it's time for some mommy time," Stef whispers down to Ali who opens one eye slightly and nods, pulling away from Lena and falling into Stef's arms. Once Ali is settled her in her bed, Stef makes her way to the door and turns around, noticing how Ali tenses when she's alone.

"Baby, I'm just going to bring the kids up to mama. Then I'll come straight back and we can cuddle for a while." Stef smiles sadly as she watches Ali sit up slightly in the bed.

* * *

"Mama, you're meant to let us win for once, not crush us every time!" Mariana exclaims as Lena bankrupts her in monopoly. Lena laughs as she stretches out her hand and waits patiently for Mariana to hand over the last of her money.

"And where would the fun be in that?" Lena asks, a mock look of confusion on her face that causes Brandon and Jesus to laugh at their sister's distress, "I don't know what you two are smirking about. You're next!" She says, pointing to Brandon.

* * *

Stef is lying on her daughter's bed with Ali snuggled into her side, her head resting on Stef's chest, listening to Stef's steady heartbeat.

Stef slowly strokes Ali's hair, feeling the short patch where the doctors had shaved her head. She looks down to Ali's relaxed body and takes Ali's hand which is resting on Stef's stomach. Gently, she begins rubbing circles onto the back of her hand before noticing the slightly ridged surface of her burn scars.

 _What can I do to make you forget?_ Stef thinks, sighing sadly.

* * *

Mariana opens the door and walks into her room, smiling as she sees Ali sleeping in her own bed. With Ali not feeling well and having nightmares, most nights she didn't even begin sleeping in her bed. Mariana was finding it difficult to sleep alone, the empty bed reminding her of the time that Ali had to go back to the group home.

Stef opens her eyes as a soft light enters the room from the landing. She turns her head to see Mariana getting into her own bed. Quietly, Stef pulls herself away from Ali and moves off of the bed. By settling Ali into her own bed and making her feel safe and secure, Stef hopes that she won't be visiting them in the middle of the night. But the minute that Stef places her feet onto the fluffy rug below, Ali's eyes shoot open, "Mommy?" Ali whispers, a slight shake in her voice.

"Hey, baby," Stef whispers, kneeling down beside the bed and taking Ali's hand in hers, "It's bedtime now and I think Mariana would love for you to sleep in here tonight with her, at least for a little bit." She didn't want to kick Ali out of their bed but at the same time, she and Lena needed some time to themselves too. Ali doesn't speak but looks up to Stef.

"We're just across the landing if you need us." Stef whispers whilst kissing Ali's temple and pulling her duvet up to her chest, "Goodnight baby."

She walks over to Mariana and performs the same bedtime ritual before walking out of the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

An hour later Stef comes out from the bathroom, carrying a tube of cream that the doctor had given them that morning, and sits down behind Lena. Stef gently begins to rub the bruise cream onto Lena's back, mostly around her ribs, before helping her wife into her pyjamas.

"It feels weird being alone in our own bed," Lena says, leaning back into her mountain of pillows with a smirk.

Stef watches as her wife begins to relax, "I know what _that_ face means." Stef says as gets into bed, "Not just yet, honey. The doctor said nothing _physically exhausting_ for at least six weeks. It's only been three." Stef winks, laughing at her wife's look of disappointment, "We can still cuddle."

Stef reaches out her arm, allowing Lena to snuggle into her side and rest her head onto Stef's chest. Stef slowly rubs circles onto Lena's shoulder whilst Lena holds Stef's free hand in hers. Stef lies awake in the dark room until she hears Lena's breathing begin to even out, knowing that Lena is now completely asleep. Then she finally gives in to her own exhaustion and closes her eyes.


	35. Reconnecting

Chapter thirty-five

A week later Stef walks out onto the deck with Ali in tow. Stef sits down onto the bench and motions for Ali to do the same, turning to face her daughter as she takes her hand. They'd already told Ali that she could go back to school next week and since then she has gone back to calling them Lena and Stef. They know she doesn't mean to upset them. It's just her way of coping with another change in her life.

"You don't have to worry about being behind, okay? Mama will sort all of that out for you." Stef begins to speak before pausing to look at the little girl's face. Her lips are shut tightly together in an effort to stop them from quivering whilst her eyes begin to water, "You don't need to be scared, baby. A school is a safe place just like home. Nothing bad will happen to you there."

Ali leans forward and lunges into Stef's arms. Stef wraps her arms tightly around her daughter, pulling Ali close as she rubs her back.

"Oh, my love, shhh…It's okay." Stef whispers into Ali's hair as Ali begins to relax before slowly pulling herself away from Stef and smiling sadly up to her, her eyes dry.

At that moment Lena walks out of the kitchen towards them, noticing Stef's concern etched across her face. Discreetly she looks over to Ali who face seems to lack any emotion. Trying to hide her own worry, Lena sits down beside Stef as Ali stands up from the bench.

"Stef, can I go get my bath now?" Ali asks politely.

"Yes, sweetie," Stef says as Lena wraps her arm around Stef's back, "We'll come up in a little bit to say goodnight."

Stef turns to face Lena once Ali is out of earshot, "She didn't cry." Stef whispers causing Lena to look confused, "She was about to but then she just shut down. What if…?"

Lena sighs sadly as she tucks some hair behind Stef's ear, leaving her hand on Stef's cheek as she leans in and softly kisses her wife's lips.

"She isn't going to shut us out. We won't let her. She knows that we love her and will do anything for her. That's what matters." Lena quietly says as she hovers close to Stef's lips.

"I just want to hear her call me mommy." Stef whispers, her voice cracking as days of pent up emotion begin to surface. Lena instinctively pulls Stef into her arms, holding her wife tightly, refusing to let go until her body begins to relax.

* * *

Monday morning begins harshly as Stef's alarm goes off, the sudden noise causing both women to jump slightly. Stef reaches out and hits the snooze button, not wanting to separate herself from Lena who is cuddled up close to her side after another night alone. Lena looks up to her wife and smiles.

"Morning my love," Stef whispers as she leans down to kiss Lena's cheek softly.

"Good morning," Lena whispers back lifting herself up from Stef who takes the hint and begins to kiss her wife deeply in long drawn out kisses. After a few minutes, the alarm goes off again signalling an end to their early morning make-out session. Stef sighs as she finally switches the alarm off and sits up in the bed, leaning against the headboard.

"What's wrong?" Lena asks quietly, slowly positioning herself so that she's now sitting beside with her legs crossed.

"Do you think she's ready?" Stef looks over to Lena who takes both of Stef's hands in her own and gives them a gentle squeeze, "I know it's been a month and she's missed a lot of school but I don't know how she's going to react without us there." Stef's voice trails off as she looks into her wife's eyes which are glistening slightly.

"I know you're worried. I am too but Brandon's going to walk her to class and Mariana won't going to let her out of her sight at lunch. I'm sure she'll be fine, sweetie." Lena tries to comfort Stef, knowing that her words aren't helping. Lena sighs sadly as she opens up her arms, allowing Stef to fall into her warm embrace before finally relaxing her own tense body.

After a few moments of peace, Lena pulls back the covers and slips out of Stef's arms, "I'll go and get the boys up," Lena says, causing Stef to moan disapprovingly, "I'll even make my famous pancakes!" Lena slowly makes her way to the door only to be stopped by Stef who rushes in front of her.

"I'll get the girls. Just don't push yourself," Stef smiles to Lena who nods back, "We've got a whole two weeks left before we have to go back to work."

* * *

Lena walks into Jesus' room, smiling at the sight of her baby boy sleeping peacefully. _Probably dreaming about food_ , she thinks, moving over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Sweetie, it's time to get up." Lena whispers, rubbing his legs softly in an effort to stir her son. Jesus groans and tries to pull the duvet over him but it doesn't budge. Slightly confused, he opens his eyes and notices Lena sitting on his bed.

"Mama, please not yet." He whispers, closing his eyes. Lena laughs at his protest as she gets up and pulls back the curtains, allowing some light into the dark room.

"Come on, if you get ready quick enough you can help me make pancakes," Lena speaks in a low voice knowing that food is the only reason Jesus is going to budge from his warm bed. Suddenly, he sits upright.

"You're making breakfast?" He asks, in shock. For the last month, breakfast has consisted of cereal, burnt toast and overdone eggs. Lena nods her head and watches as Jesus gets up and makes his way into the bathroom.

Smiling, Lena heads into Brandon who is already sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes.

"Did I hear pancakes?" Brandon asks in a croaky voice, looking up to Lena.

"Yes, baby. I'm making them for breakfast. You can help me once you're ready. That's if Jesus isn't eating them right out of the pan!" Lena exclaims, causing both of them to laugh.

* * *

Stef walks into the kitchen to find Lena alone.

"Your little helpers are nearly ready. Brandon nearly ran me over on the landing!" Stef says as she lifts up a mug and pours herself some coffee.

Lena laughs, reaching up to grab a pan from the rack above the stove causing pain to shoot through her ribs as she drops the pan. Stef puts down her coffee and runs over to her wife.

"Honey, please you've got to be careful." Stef begins to say before noticing the tears in Lena's eyes, "I'm sorry, love. You're hurt, come here." Stef leads her to the nearest stool.

"I'm okay," Lena says quietly, slightly winded as her ribs continue to sting. Stef shakes her head as Lena looks down to her feet.

"You have to be honest with me. Please, let me help you." Stef whispers, kissing Lena softly on her cheek.

"I'm Sorry. Can I've my medication?" Lena waits for Stef to return before she removes her hand from her ribs. Knocking back the pills, Lena gently places the glass down onto the table as Stef picks the pan up from the floor.

Suddenly the kitchen erupts into noise as all four kids make their presence known. Stef laughs at the looks of disappointment on their faces as they notice the lack of pancakes.

"How about one more day of eggs and toast?" Stef asks, her voice full of energy as she tries to hide Lena's pain from them. They all glance over to Lena, her hand still hovering over her ribs subconsciously.

"Yea, that's fine," Jesus chimes in, sitting down at the table as the others join him. Lena and Stef look over to him in shock, "What!" He exclaims as they all stare at him causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

Ali takes a deep breath as she watches Brandon leave after walking her to her first class of the day. Suddenly the door opens and everyone begins to move inside, taking their seats as their teacher makes her way back to her desk. Ali's last in and is shocked to find that her seat has been taken.

"Ali, we've had some seating changes since you've last been in. Certain people in the class couldn't seem to stop chit-chatting." Mrs Henderson looks to no one in particular but a few boys around the room shuffle uncomfortably in their seats, "Why don't you sit here?" She says, pointing to a chair in the front row.

Ali nods and moves to her new seat, aware of everyone staring at her. Ever since she'd started at Anchor Beach she'd found it difficult to make friends and then the rumour spread around school. No one wanted to sit with the _daughter-who-lived_. It was even worse now. Everyone knew about Lena getting shot and Ali being kidnapped.

 _Thank god I have Mariana_ , Ali thinks as she looks out the window, not really understanding anything Mrs Henderson is writing up on the board. If anyone even looked at Ali funny, Mariana would be all over them. The only problem is that Ali's a year older so class time is a solo battle.

"Ali," Mrs Henderson says, noticing Ali's lack of interest, "Do you need any help?" Ali turns her head back around to face her teacher, noticing that she doesn't even have her books open. Staying quiet, she quickly gets out a pen and begins to take down the work from the board hoping that Mrs Henderson will leave her alone.

Following class, Ali walks quickly to the canteen only to be shoved out of the way by an older boy. Suddenly the whole world begins to close in around her as her mind goes blank, her ears filling with white noise. Ali stumbles back inside to the now empty corridor, attempting to make it to the girls' bathroom. Her knees begin to cave in as her legs turn to jelly. Slowly sliding down beside a locker, Ali pulls her knees up to her chin and tightly shuts her eyes, trying to stop the tears that are now flowing down her cheeks, _I can't breathe_ , Ali thinks as she gasps for air.

* * *

"Honey, have we got time for another movie?" Lena asks, calling into Stef from the front room.

"Let me check," Stef says smiling as she looks around for her phone, placing two coffee mugs back down onto the dining room table. As Stef picks up her phone it begins to ring, "Hello?" She answers.

"Hi, Stef?" A female voice says, which Stef immediately recognises as the school nurse, "Would you be able to come and collect Ali from school?"

"Yes, of course." Stef says, moving into the kitchen to get her keys, "What's happened?" She asks, praying that their little girl's okay.

"She's had a panic attack. She's calmed down now. Your son Brandon found her in the corridor during lunch and brought her straight to me." The nurse tries to explain over the phone, not knowing the full story herself.

"We'll be right there," Stef says as she walks into the front room.

"Ali's had a panic attack. Can you come with me?" She whispers, knowing that she can't cope with this on her own.

"Of course, love. You don't need to ask." Lena says quietly as Stef helps her up from the sofa.

* * *

Stef and Lena hold hands tightly as they walk through the corridors of the school. They pause outside the nurse's office. Stef knocks before the nurse opens the door to reveal a terrified little girl sitting up on the bed, her legs dangling over the edge. Lena sits down beside Ali, wrapping her arms around the little girl and looking over to Stef, both stunned by Ali's sudden regression.

"She hasn't said a thing since she got here." The nurse whispers to Stef who nods slightly, realising that their nightmare of Ali shutting down might be coming true, "I'll give you three some time alone." The nurse leaves the small office, shutting the door behind her as Stef moves over and sits down on Ali's other side.

"Baby, can you talk to us? We just want to help you." Stef whispers, trying to hide the shake in her voice as she looks down to Ali.

"M-Mommy," Ali whispers, leaning into Stef's side. Stef looks over to Lena, both women watching as the other's unshed tears begin to fall.


	36. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

Chapter thirty-six

Both women wipe away their tears and try to compose themselves before Lena stands up from the bed. She turns around to watch as Stef helps Ali down, holding the little girl close to her side with an arm wrapped protectively around her back. Lena kneels down in front of Ali and wipes away the last few tears from her cheeks.

"How about we go home?" Lena whispers, smiling slightly as she stands back up and takes Stef's free hand.

"Okay mama," Ali whispers, glancing up to Lena as Stef lets go of Lena's hand and wraps her arm tightly around her wife instead, pulling both Ali and Lena in close to her.

On arriving home, Stef immediately goes upstairs and begins to run a bubble bath for Ali, hoping that a long soak will help her relax. Now as she stands in the kitchen, she can hear Ali splashing around and giggling upstairs.

Stef sighs happily as she scoops the hot chocolate powder from its container and places it into three mugs. As she waits for the milk to heat up, Stef finally allows herself to relax slightly, leaning her weight against the kitchen sink.

* * *

Upstairs Lena walks into Ali's room, smiling to herself as she too hears Ali's giggles. She pulls out a set of pyjamas for Ali, having already changed into her own.

 _Pyjamas at lunchtime_ , Lena thinks, shaking her head in shock. The door leading into the bathroom creaks open behind her as Ali walks into the room.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Lena asks motioning for Ali to sit beside her on the bed. Ali moves over and cuddles into Lena's chest as Lena wraps her arms around her.

"A bit better." Ali whispers, looking up to Lena who smiles down to her, causing Ali to smile back.

"There's that beautiful smile. I've missed it." Lena gives Ali a slight squeeze, "Now, let's get you dressed. You can't go downstairs in just a towel I'm afraid." She says sarcastically causing both of them to laugh.

"Pyjamas?" Ali asks, slightly confused as she notices the change of clothes sitting on her bed, "But it's just after lunch."

"Hey! I'm in mine. I think we deserve a PJ day, don't you?" Lena picks up Ali's pyjama top and pulls it over her daughter's head.

"Is mommy wearing her pyjamas?" Ali asks, some more energy entering her voice. Lena takes a deep breath, noticing her daughter's slight improvement, as she hands Ali her pyjama bottoms.

"Not yet, sweetie. Mommy has to pick up the twins later. I don't think Mariana would ever forgive her if she showed up in her PJs!" Lena laughs, picturing Mariana's face and making a mental note to maybe try it one day, "Now, let's see if I can tame this mane of yours."

Gently, Lena brushes out any tangles from Ali's thick, brown hair which she's already towel-dried. Lena then begins a French plait, grateful that Ali's bald patch is starting to grow.

"There you go." Lena says, standing up from the bed and stretching her legs, "What do you think?"

Ali runs into the bathroom and grins at the thought of the curly hair she's going to have tomorrow.

"It's so pretty! Thank you, mama." Ali says as she walks back into the room and hugs Lena, pausing slightly to give Lena enough time to wrap her own arms around Ali.

"Let's go and see if our drinks are ready." Lena takes Ali's hand and leads her downstairs.

* * *

An hour later, Ali is curled up on the sofa, resting her head onto Stef's chest while Lena gently rubs her legs. They'd barely moved since Lena brought Ali downstairs to watch some cartoons, having already finished their hot chocolates.

As a commercial begins to play, Ali pulls herself away from Stef's side and sits up slightly, crossing her legs. Her actions cause both women to look across to one another, each of them silently letting the other know how scared they are. Stef picks up the remote and switches off the TV. Lena places her hand onto Ali's knee and begins to rub circles with her thumb.

"I'm sorry I stopped calling you mommy and mama," Ali says quietly, keeping her head low.

"Oh, sweetie," Stef says as she wraps her arm around Ali's shoulders, "We scared you. We sent you back to school when you weren't ready."

"Honey, it makes us so happy when you call us mommy and mama but if, for any reason, you feel like you can't then that's okay. We'll never force you to say or do anything you don't want to and if that means, for a little while, you go back to calling us Stef and Lena then that's okay." Lena begins to rub the small of Ali's back.

 _She always knows exactly that to say_ , Stef thinks as she smiles up to Lena.

"Ali, we'll always love you no matter what." Stef kisses the top of Ali's head. Finally, after a few minutes of silence, Ali looks up to face Stef and Lena in turn.

"I couldn't breathe." Ali whispers, barely audible.

"You had a panic attack, sweetie," Lena says as she continues to rub Ali's back, knowing that Ali needed their comfort now more than ever.

"You know, it's better to get things off your chest rather than bottle up your emotions." Stef says in a quiet voice, hoping that Ali will open up to them and let them help her, "Do you want to tell us what happened at school, sweetie?"

"I couldn't find Mariana at lunch so I went to the canteen but someone pushed into me and I fell and then everything started to close in on me." Ali whispers, her voice beginning to shake. Lena and Stef move closer to Ali as she begins to cry, letting out a few quiet sobs.

Ali pulls away from them and stands up, turning around to face them. Lena tries to take Ali's hand but the little girl pulls her hand away before Lena can take it. Lena's mind flashes back to the night when Ali refused to let her comfort her. Stef moves over to her wife and wraps her arm around Lena, neither of them wanting to cry in front of their already fragile daughter.

"I hear him sometimes." Ali's voice begins to rise from a quiet whisper as her emotions begin to get the better of her, "What he said to me, about me and you and my parents." Ali's fists are now clenched tightly together, her knuckles turning white.

"Baby, none of what he said is true. It's all lies." Stef says, her daughter's body language terrifying her.

"I know it's not true but that doesn't make it hurt any less!" Ali yells as her whole body begins to quiver. Ali winces as the muscles around her ribs begin to tense causing tears to surface in her eyes, "It doesn't change the fact that they're dead." Ali's voice trails off as she breaks down in front of them.

They reach up and pull Ali down to sit between them, wrapped tightly in their arms. Neither can believe the pain in Ali's heart, a pain that this little girl has kept hidden for months.

"I just want to hold her hand," Ali mumbles into Stef's chest as Lena moves Ali's hair out of her face.

"It's really hard to lose the people we love. Grief has a way of reappearing when we finally think we're okay, but you know what?" Lena says, smiling sadly down to Ali who is looking up at her through glistening eyes, "That's okay because you have me, mommy, Brandon, Jesus and Mariana. All of us. We'll take care of you and love you for as long as it takes. Until one day you think about them and laugh with no sadness at all."

After snuggling with Ali for a while and making sure she is settled, Stef goes to collect Jesus and Mariana from school.

Back at home, Ali is helping Lena with dinner. Lena keeps an eye on Ali as she sets the table for only five as Brandon is staying over at Mike's for the night.

"Thanks, sweetie," Lena smiles over to Ali as she sits down at the table.

"Mama, can I tell you something?" Ali blurts out quietly.

"Of course, honey. You can tell me anything. What's on your mind?" Lena lowers the temperature of the stove and moves over to sit beside Ali.

"When I was in class today nobody would sit with me." Ali looks up to Lena, promising herself that she's not going to cry, "My old seat was taken so I had to sit at the front by myself."

"Oh my love, I couldn't think of any reason why someone wouldn't want to sit beside such a clever girl like you." Lena reaches out and places her hand softly onto Ali's arm for comfort.

"They know what happened to me and to you." Ali whispers, looking down to the table and tracing a scrape with her finger, "They stare at me, more than before." Lena listens as her daughter opens up to her without needing to be encouraged or prompted.

"More than before?" Lena asks, her concern visibly etched across her face.

Ali nods slightly, "They used to call me _the girl-who-lived_. Now they call me _the girl no one wants_." Lena's eyes bulge open with anger as her blood begins to boil, appalled by what her daughter's been going through.

"We want you. Your whole family wants you." Lena gets up and pulls Ali into a warm hug, never wanting to let go so she can shield her from any further sadness, "We'll always want you." She says as Ali pulls away from her and looks up to meet Lena's eyes.

"I couldn't understand anything either." Ali says causing Lena to look confused, "In every class. They may as well have been teaching in another language."

"That's to be expected, sweetie. You've been off school for almost a month. No one's expecting you to be caught up already." Lena smiles down to Ali, remembering how driven this little girl can be, "I've arranged for you to have another week off and in the meantime I'll help you with your school work." Ali nods as Lena moves back to the stove to finish cooking dinner.

As Lena dishes out the stir-fry, the twins run into the kitchen and make a beeline for Ali who is now sitting at the table. Mariana wraps her arms around her sister as Stef walks in behind them, nearly knocking Ali off of her stool.

"Careful Mariana." Stef says, concern in her voice, "Ali's had a bit of a rough day. I don't think she needs a trip to the emergency room as well." Stef jokes as Mariana pulls herself away from Ali.

"Thanks." Ali says to Mariana, causing both of them to smile. Stef walks over and takes her seat beside Lena, placing her hand gently onto Lena's back as they watch their two daughter's interact before everyone take's their seats for dinner.

* * *

The following day, Lena is watching as Ali looks at the list of things she has to do before she is caught up. Ali gulps as she looks over to Lena.

"I have to do all of this?" Ali says, taking a deep breath to calm herself as she reads through the long list of classes she's missed.

"Yes, sweetie but not all at once. We'll work through it together for a few hours a day while we're off and then when we go back to school next week I'll tutor you in the evenings." Lena says softly, not wanting to overwhelm Ali any more than she already is, "How about we start with some math?" She asks Ali who nods slowly as Lena pulls out a textbook from the stack beside her.

Lena is surprised at how far behind Ali seems to be. Ali can't remember things from lessons that she was present for.

"I think it's time for a little break." Lena announces an hour later, seeing how upset Ali's becoming as she tackles a worksheet, "Why don't you go outside and get some fresh air. I'll be out in a few minutes."

Ali quickly puts down her pencil and walks away from the table. Lena waits until she hears the back door close before she goes upstairs to find Stef lying on their bed, exhausted after trying to catch up on the laundry.

"Oh, hi honey." Stef sits up slightly on the bed as Lena positions herself beside her wife, "Is everything alright?" She asks, noticing how tense Lena is.

"I don't know." Lena pauses as Stef reaches out to take her hand, "Ali's so far behind and I don't think it's just because she's missed a lot of school. I think something's wrong." Lena's voice trails off as she speaks.

"What do you mean, love?" Stef asks, feeling herself becoming anxious.

"I mean that the head injury she sustained might have caused more damage than we thought. She can't remember things she should from lessons she was actually in." Lena sighs deeply as she gets up from the bed.

"We'll take her to the doctor." Stef says as she moves over to her wife, placing her hands on each of Lena's upper arms, "If there's something wrong, we'll deal with it together." Stef pulls Lena into a warm embrace, both women closing their eyes as the others' smell and touch comforts them more than words ever could.


	37. Overflow

Chapter thirty-seven

"Thank you for your help, doctor," Stef says before hanging up and turning around slowly to face Lena who is sitting at the kitchen table, playing with the handle of her empty coffee mug.

"So what did she say?" Lena blurts out, unable to contain her nerves as she meets Stef's gaze.

"Ali needs to see a neurologist and that we should get a CT scan," Stef pauses as she struggles to form her words, "There's something wrong with our little g-girl." Stef's voice begins to shake as it finally hits her that maybe everything isn't going to be okay. Things might not be able to go back to the way they were.

"Oh, honey," Lena moves over and pulls Stef close to her as she breaks down in her arms, "Shhhhh…we'll cope no matter what. That's what we do, us Adams Fosters. We're strong and supportive and loving. We'll get through this together, I promise." Lena whispers as Stef holds onto Lena like a lifeboat in a storm.

* * *

Ali has lived in the Adams Foster household long enough to know that the sudden, silent appearance of her moms can only mean one thing…bad news. She looks up from her desk, glad for the distraction from her homework.

"What's wrong?" Ali asks, watching as they sit down on the edge of her bed.

"Nothing's wrong, sweetie," Stef smiles slightly, "We just wanted to talk about your appointment tomorrow."

"I'm just seeing a doctor, right?" Ali looks up to Lena, her body starting to tense with fear.

"That's what we thought but space has become available on their list so they've booked you in for a scan as well." Lena pauses as they watch Ali closely, not wanting to overwhelm her, "It's okay to be scared." Lena whispers, reaching out to place her hand gently on Ali's knee.

"What's a scan like?" Ali whispers.

 _She doesn't remember_ , Lena thinks as she looks up to Stef. Ali had a CT scan after her kidnapping.

"Well, it's like a really big doughnut with a hole in the middle where you go. You stay very still and the doctor takes lots of pictures of that big brain of yours." Stef explains slowly, ensuring that Ali understands, as much as a nine-year-old needs to.

"Will it hurt?" Ali whispers, barely audible, "I don't want anything else to hurt."

Stef leans forward and takes Ali's hands, pulling her onto her lap. Stef wraps her arms around Ali while Lena begins to softly rub her back.

"No baby, it won't hurt at all." Stef whispers as Ali snuggles into Stef's chest. Stef looks down at her daughter, wanting nothing more than to take away all of her pain.

* * *

The empty white-walled room is filled with quiet humming from the large CT scanner in the centre of the room. Inside, Ali lies flat on her back, her head held in place by a brace wrapped around the top of her skull. Ali takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. _It doesn't hurt…it doesn't hurt_ , she reminds herself, concentrating hard on keeping still, not wanting to be in this confined space any longer than necessary.

A voice fills the room as the radiologist speaks through the intercom, "Ali dear, if you need anything or don't feel well just press the buzzer in your left hand and I'll be right in."

Ali goes to nod but the tape stops her. Instead she smiles slightly at the tiny camera above her head, knowing that they can see her in the booth next door.

* * *

An hour later, Stef and Lena are trying to hand Ali over to one of the hospital's play specialists, Louise, so that they can speak to the neurologist alone.

"Come on now, sweetie, your moms just need to talk to the doctor for a little bit. It's very boring in there. I think you'll have loads more fun playing some video games with me." As Louise speaks her arms move vividly as if she is acting out her words.

Stef goes to correct Louise but stops. _We will be Ali's moms in just a few weeks_ , Stef thinks, the thought causing her to smile as she looks down to Ali clinging onto Lena's hand for dear life.

Stef kneels down in front of Ali, "Louise will bring you to us when we're done, baby." Ali nods her head slowly, her neck still stiff from being held still for so long, and lets go of Lena's hand before allowing Louise to lead her away.

"Mrs. Adams Foster?" A deep voice speaks behind them causing both women to turn around. They're met with a middle-aged man, his hair beginning to turn grey in places, "I'm Doctor John Sullivan. I see Louise has already worked her magic." John laughs slightly as all three turn to watch Ali, holding a controller in one hand and a lollipop in the other, smiling happily.

A few minutes later, Dr. Sullivan is sitting behind his desk facing Stef and Lena who are both sitting upright, too tense to lean back into their armchairs. Stef glances around the brightly-lit room to see books neatly stacked in height order on shelving that covers an entire wall. Lena takes Stef's hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. Stef smiles over to Lena before both women turn their attention to the man sitting across from them.

"Well, I've had a look at the scans and there's no visible damage to the skull itself. However, after speaking to Ali and performing a few simple neurological tests I'm certain that she's suffered some memory impairment." John pauses, allowing his words to sink in for both Lena and Stef.

"Why didn't we notice until now? It's been over a month since…" Lena's voice trails off, unable to think of a way to say _kidnapping_ without actually having to say _kidnapping_.

"It seems to be affecting her academics mainly. She's struggling to retain new information such as a new fact or remembering how to tackle a math problem." John slowly begins to explain.

"And how will this affect her? We're already struggling to get her back to school." Stef asks the doctor quietly, her mind racing.

"She may display slowed cognitive responses for a few weeks, months or even years. It's hard to tell. From a medical perspective, I would strongly recommend moving Ali back a grade. She won't be bombarded by brand new information and it'll give her brain the time it needs to recover." John looks from Stef to Lena, watching as each holds the other's hand tightly.

* * *

After the appointment, Stef and Lena go and get Ali from the playroom. They then decide to go and have lunch.

"Mama, can I go to the bathroom?" Ali asks, looking across the table to Lena.

"Yea but don't be long. Our food will be here soon." Lena laughs to herself as Ali jumps from her chair and runs towards the restroom.

"What do you think we should do?" Lena turns her attention to Stef, who is sitting on the other side of the table. Stef reaches across and both women grasp each other's hands.

"Honestly, I don't know," Stef sighs sadly as she shrugs her shoulders, "She's going to ask us eventually. She's a smart little girl. She knows something's not right."

"How about we wait until we've spoken to Karina? We need to make sure that it's okay for Ali to go back into third grade." Lena whispers slightly, conscious of Ali reappearing at any moment. Stef nods quietly as she looks past Lena to see Ali skipping over to them. Ali's recovery has amazed everyone. _That's kids for you_ , Stef thinks as Ali settles down at the table and lunch arrives.

After several minutes of silent eating, Ai puts down her chocolate milk and looks to Stef and Lena in turn, wanting to ask about today but terrified to know the answer.

"What's wrong, honey?" Stef asks, putting down her fork as both women notice that Ali's stopped eating.

"Does the doctor know what's wrong with me?" Ali whispers, barely audible as her bottom lip begins to quiver. Stef wraps her arms around their little girl, pulling Ali close to her side. Lena reaches across the table and holds out her hand, feeling her heart break inside. After a few hesitant seconds, Ali places her own hand on top of Lena's, taking a deep breath as Lena begins to trace small circles onto the back of her hand.

"The doctor said that your brain's still recovering from that nasty blow to your head. That's why you're finding your schoolwork difficult but he thinks that it'll get better. It's just going to take time, sweetie." Lena smiles reassuringly. They watch Ali closely as she looks down at the table.

"Ali love, can you look at me?" Stef whispers, softly rubbing Ali's back. Slowly, Ali lifts her head to meet Stef's gaze, "I promise you that no matter what happens we're going to be here for you." Stef leans down and kisses her temple before looking over to Lena to see tears glistening in her eyes.

After lunch, Ali's in the backseat of the car whilst outside, just out of her view, Lena's wrapped in Stef's arms. They both take deep breaths as they pull away from one another.

"What you said in there," Lena begins to speak, wiping away a few stray tears from her cheeks, "That's why I love you…why I married you."

"I meant every word. In a few weeks, Ali's adoption will be finalized and we _will_ be her moms. No one will be able to take that away." Stef leans in and kisses her wife once more.


	38. Hard Truth

Chapter thirty-eight

The noise of Lena's heartbeat fills her head as she and Stef sit outside the Principal's office. Stef laughs slightly causing Lena to look up from the loose thread on the hem of her skirt and meet Stef's gaze.

"What?" Lena whispers, trying to keep her voice steady.

"You're shaking. I didn't think the vice-principal got nervous too." Stef jokes in an effort to ease the tension in the room.

"I'm not having a staff meeting, Stef. We're here to talk about our daughter." Lena's voice begins to rise as she speaks. Stef quickly wraps her arm around her wife's back and pulls Lena close to her, despite Lena's initial resistance.

"I know, my love. I'm sorry I was just trying to make this feel a bit normal. We've never been through this and it scares me." Stef speaks quietly so only Lena can hear her apology.

Lena reaches across and takes Stef's free hand in her own, giving it a gentle squeeze. Both women silently look into one another's eyes, each letting the other know that they'll be okay. Before either can break the silence, Karina Sánchez opens her office door and calls out to them.

"Lena, Stef please come in." Karina politely holds the door for them before moving over to her desk. Immediately, Stef notices how this office feels less welcoming compared to Lena's as she and her wife sit down opposite Karina.

"What would you like to discuss with me? It seemed quite urgent on the phone." Karina directs the last part to Lena who had called her first thing this morning.

"Well, it's about Ali." Lena begins, her voice shaking.

"We've been to see a neurologist. Ali has some memory impairment." Stef, seeing Lena struggle, takes over.

"I see. Did the doctor give any advice on how we should deal with this?" Karina speaks matter-of-factly, shocking Stef. However, Lena is used to her boss's abrupt attitude.

"Doctor Sullivan would like Ali to move back into third grade to give her time to readjust and hopefully fully recover." Lena talks firmly, her pauses never short enough for Karina to interrupt.

"That's possible but she will need to be retested to keep her place at Anchor Beach. As you of all people know, Lena, this school is funded solely on academic performance." Karina speaks calmly whilst both women facing her struggle to contain themselves, their anger causing their blood to boil.

* * *

"How dare she!" Lena yells to Stef, both women now standing in the school parking lot, "To even think of removing Ali just because she's struggling! She needs this school more than ever and now…" Lena's voice trails off as tears begin to form. Stef reaches out and places her hands firmly onto Lena's shoulders.

"Hey! Listen to me! Nothing bad is going to happen to our baby. We won't let it happen. Ali will take and pass that stupid test and we'll get her into third grade." Stef pulls Lena close to her, supporting Lena's body as she finally allows herself to be comforted.

"I know," Lena whispers as she slowly leans back from Stef, "So much for my last week of rest." Lena cracks a small smile whilst shaking her head in disbelief.

"Well, the week isn't over yet. Come on love, let's go home." Stef talks as she leads Lena to their car, their hands now intertwined.

* * *

After thanking her dad for looking after the kids, Stef pauses briefly, closing her eyes as she leans back against the front door. Her quiet moment is ended abruptly as Jesus runs up and wraps his arms around her waist. The sudden movement causes Stef to jump slightly. She opens her eyes and looks down to see her youngest son, a smile creeps across her face.

"Hey baby, what's this for?" Stef asks as she plays with Jesus' fluffy hair.

"Does it have to be for anything?" Jesus asks, glancing up to Stef with a grin on his face. In reality, Jesus does have a reason for hugging her. He may be young but he can sense that something isn't right and after seeing his mom when she thought she was alone; he now knows that his suspicions are correct.

"I guess not, love." Stef says as she kneels down to wrap her arms around Jesus, "You know mama and I love you so much."

"I know, mommy," Jesus mumbles through Stef's top as he snuggles into her.

"Right," Stef firmly says as she begins to pry herself away from Jesus, "As much as I'd love to cuddle you all night, I think it's time to go and get ready for bed."

Jesus nods his head slowly and begins to make his way upstairs. As Stef watches Jesus leave, Lena walks out from the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" Lena asks as Stef slips her arm around her wife's waist, eager to replace the empty feeling in her arms.

"I think they know that something's wrong." Stef whispers, causing Lena's face to become etched with concern, "Don't worry, love. They're smart kids, that's all."

"We need to talk to Ali about today," Lena speaks quietly, conscious of listening ears upstairs.

"Okay but let's get you into bed first," Stef replies. Lena goes to argue but Stef interrupts, "Ah now, you may be going back to work soon but that's next week. You've been on your feet all day." Lena looks up to meet Stef's gaze as Stef begins to lead her upstairs.

"I love you, Stef." Lena suddenly whispers causing both women to stop on the stairs. Stef turns slightly to face Lena.

"I love you more," Stef whispers back.

Once upstairs, Stef and Lena change into their pyjamas before Stef orders Lena into bed. At the same time, the kids begin to spill out from the bathroom as, one by one, they also head to bed. Soon, Ali finds herself alone in the bathroom when there's a knock at the door.

"Ali, sweetie, could you come see me and mama before you go to bed?" Stef says whilst leaning against the bathroom door. After receiving no reply, she continues, "You're not in trouble, love."

"Alright, mommy," Ali says, loud enough for Stef to hear before taking a deep breath.

Five minutes later, Ai quietly appears in Stef and Lena's doorway to find both of them sitting up in bed.

"Come here, honey," Lena says as she pats the gap between her and Stef. Ali quickly makes her way over to the bottom of the bed before crawling up to them and snuggling under the covers.

"Ali, baby," Stef begins to speak whilst wrapping her arm around Ali's back, "You know how school's been a bit hard for you recently?" Ali nods her head silently, glancing up to Stef before looking back down to the bedding, "Well, how would you feel about moving back into the third grade?" Ali's eyes light up as she looks to Stef and Lena in turn.

"Really?" Ali whispers, shocked.

"Yes, sweetie," Lena whispers softly whilst moving a few stray hairs behind Ali's ear. Lena looks across to Stef, both relieved at Ali's obvious joy, "The only thing is that you have to take the entrance test again, just like when you joined Anchor Beach."

"But what if I don't pass? What if I can't do it?" Ali whispers, her smile beginning to fade.

"I'll help you prepare. There's no need to be scared, honey." Lena's voice cracks as she speaks. Quickly, Stef takes over, not wanting Ali to think she's upsetting them.

"There'll be nothing new on the test. You've passed third grade with flying colours once and we'll be right beside you when you do it again." Stef laughs slightly, remembering the little girl walking across the stage last June, so short she kept tripping on her gown.

"Did you tell me everything yesterday?" Ali suddenly whispers. Lena gently pulls Ali into her arms, kissing the top of Ali's head softly.

"Sweetheart, the doctor told us it might take a long time for you to fully recover." Lena leans back onto the headboard, allowing Ali to move in close to her as the little girl remains silent.

"We didn't tell you straight away because we wanted to protect you, for as long as possible," Stef whispers as she places a hand on Ali's back.

"I told the doctor things that I haven't told you." Ali mumbles from Lena's chest, "When I read or write my heads gets all foggy and I can't think straight. No matter how hard I think, it won't go away and then I get angry…" Ali's voice trails off as her lower lip begins to quiver.

Lena and Stef, realising that their little girl has secrets of her own, shake their heads in disbelief.

"Thank you for telling us that," Stef says quietly as she leans down to kiss the top of Ali's head.

"Sweetie, when you first came to live with us we told you that you can tell us anything. That's still true. We've all been through a lot recently and it's good to talk about it. You don't have to be worried about how we'll react because no matter what you're still our daughter and we'll always love you."

Tears begin to flow down Ali's cheeks as she feels her shoulders get a little lighter. Both women quickly pull Ali into a _mama sandwich_ , feeling Ali's little body shake between them. Stef looks across to Lena, their own tears threatening to overflow, as Ali begins to settle.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Ali quietly asks, her breathing still slightly erratic.

"Of course, love," Stef whispers before pulling the covers back over the three of them.


	39. Tough Choices

Chapter thirty-nine

"Ali, honey…" Lena says, poking her head into Ali's room to see her daughter sitting on the edge of her bed, "…Are you ready to go?"

"What will happen if I don't pass?" Ali whispers, slowly looking up to face Lena.

Quickly, Lena makes her way over to the bed and sits down beside Ali, wrapping her arms around the little girl.

"Mommy and I will fight for you to have a place or to retake the test but…in the meantime you'll go to Grandpa Frank's house during the day and do your school work just like you've been doing at home." Lena sighs as she slowly pulls away from Ali, "As long as you try _your_ best then we will always be proud of you, okay?"

Ali nods slowly before falling back into Lena's arms, needing all of the support she can get today. Behind Ali's back, Lena glances down at her watch, 'We've got a few minutes' Lena thinks to herself before relaxing into the embrace.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Ali is settling herself at a small wooden desk in Lena's office, just beside the door. As Ali pulls the chair in slightly, Lena places a hand gently onto Ali's upper arm. Ali looks up to Lena, who is smiling which causes Ali to smile back.

"I'll be right outside, okay…" Lena bends down and softly kisses the top of her daughter's head, "…just take one question at a time…good luck, sweetie…" Lena whispers the last part as she opens her office door and walks out into the corridor before quietly closing the door behind her.

The sudden silence in the room causes Ali to freeze slightly as her own mind buzzes with a thousand thoughts. Taking a deep breath, she mutters Lena's words of wisdom to herself quietly before opening up the paper and beginning to read the first question.

* * *

One hour later, the office door is opened slowly, the noise causing Ali to jump slightly as she scribbles down her last answer. Ali glances up to see Lena's face peering into the office. Ali allows herself to finally relax a little as Lena opens the door fully and walks over to Ali, holding out her arms for the little girl, who eagerly accepts this invitation.

As Lena stands in the middle of her office with Ali wrapped up tightly in her arms, Karina makes her way into the room. Both Lena and Ali watch intently as Karina, without a sound, picks up Ali's test paper and puts it back down onto Lena's desk whilst placing herself into the tanned leather chair. Slowly, Lena walks Ali over to the sofa before wrapping her arms back around the, now shaking, little girl whilst Karina continues to silently mark the paper.

Without Lena noticing, Karina glances up quickly from behind the desk to look over to the sofa. There she watches as Lena comforts Ali, her own mind unable to comprehend how one woman can have such a big heart.

Ten long minutes later, Karina finally finishes marking Ali's test as she puts her red pen down onto the desk and motions for Lena and Ali to take a seat in the two armchairs positioned in front of the desk.

Once everyone is seated, Karina hands the paper over to Lena, face down. Before Lena can look for herself, Karina begins to speak.

"Ali has achieved a score of 65% on the entrance exam…" Karina calmly speaks as huge grins begin to form on both Lena and Ali's faces. Karina turns to face Lena as she continues, "As you're aware Ali has only scored the minimum threshold to gain entry into Anchor Beach...due to this I think it will be best if she is moved down to third grade, starting next week."

* * *

"We're so proud of you, baby!" Stef says as she wraps her arms around Ali, "This is great news!" Stef squeezes Ali slightly, before releasing her grip on the little girl and taking a step back to look down at her daughter.

Ali gazes up to Stef, allowing their eyes to meet, unable to contain her own joy as she giggles slightly.

"Why don't you go and pick out the movie for tonight while I go help mama with dinner." Stef watches as Ali moves back into the front room. Stef then makes her way into the kitchen, pausing slightly in the doorway as she gazes across the room to her beautiful wife.

"You know it's rude to stare," Lena chimes, having turned around after sensing someone watching her, "I could've sworn I heard you tell Ali you were going to help me with dinner?" Lena asks sarcastically as she turns back to the stove before squealing slightly as Stef suddenly runs over to her and grabs her from behind.

"Shhhhh…the kids will hear us," Stef whispers into Lena's ear as she brushes Lena's soft hair out of her face, "I missed you today."

"I missed you too. It's going to take us some time to get back onto a normal schedule too." Lena whispers as she begins to relax back into Stef's warm embrace, closing her eyes briefly as Stef gently rests her chin on Lena's shoulder, both women exhaling in unison.

After a few moments of peaceful silence, Lena moves back to cooking dinner whilst Stef begins to set the table for six hungry mouths.

* * *

Meanwhile, the kids have gathered in Ali and Mariana's room, all four now knowing the good news.

"So…you'll be in our class?" Mariana asks Ali excitedly whilst sitting on her own bed, legs crossed, pointing to Jesus and herself.

"I think so. Mama says she's going to organise my schedule tomorrow." Ali replies quietly, glancing up to Mariana before looking back down to her hands.

Sensing Ali's nerves, Brandon gets up from the fluffy rug and moves over to sit beside Ali on the edge of her bed, "Nothing bad is going to happen, this time, I promise."

" _We_ all promise," Jesus adds, smiling across to Ali from the desk chair.

"It's not what people are going to do, it's what they're going to say," Ali whispers, barely audible, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Glancing down to see Ali's, now glistening, eyes, Brandon quickly wraps an arm around Ali's back, "No one is going to harm my little sister."

"Or our big sister," the twins chime in simultaneously, causing all four of them to laugh.


	40. Decision Time

Chapter forty

As the morning light begins to make its way in through the windows of the Adams Foster home, Lena quietly turns onto her side in bed, resting her head back down onto her pillow, smiling slightly as she watches the slow, rhythmical motion of Stef's breathing.

As Stef too begins to stir she becomes aware of Lena's body gently moving towards her. Suddenly a soft, delicate chin is placed onto Stef's shoulder as Lena curls in close to her wife, slowly wrapping her arm around Stef's waist causing both women to take a deep breath as they close their eyes again.

At the same time, Mariana lies awake, listening to the tossing and turning of Ali as she fights off another nightmare. Today will be Ali's first day back to school in a new grade and in her sleep she can't hide how scared she is, no matter how brave of a face she puts on in the day. Slowly, the rustling stops until the room becomes silent. This is broken by the creak of a floorboard, signalling that Ali was getting out of bed.

"Morning," Mariana whispers, knowing that everyone else is still asleep. Only on rare occasions do their moms not come in to wake them up for school.

"Sorry, did I wake you again?" Ali whispers back as she begins to make her way to the bathroom.

"Yea but I couldn't really sleep anyway," Mariana replies before Ali smiles sadly to her and then closes the bathroom door.

A few minutes later, Ali returns to her room to find Mariana lying in her bed.

"Are you comfy there?" Ali asks, watching as Mariana snuggles in under her duvet before reaching one arm out from the covers and tapping the bed causing Ali to laugh slightly. Ali accepts Mariana's invitation to get back into her own bed. Gently, Mariana begins to whisper.

"I never told you but when you had to go back to the group home I couldn't fall asleep unless I was in your bed. I didn't like being on my own. It felt weird like something was missing, well, you were missing." Mariana speaks more quickly as she finishes her sentence, embarrassment beginning to show on her cheeks.

"Hey, that's nothing to be embarrassed about. I couldn't sleep either so I just stared up at the ceiling until Rita came in the morning to wake me up." Ali whispers as she repositions the duvet more evenly. "If I ever wake you up again, just wake me up and then we can go back to sleep together, okay?"

Mariana nods as she feels herself begin to drift off to sleep.

* * *

An hour later, Stef walks back into her room to find Lena getting dressed. After a few moments, Lena turns around, catching Stef out.

"You're meant to be getting the kids up for school," Lena smirks as she meets her wife's gaze, whilst putting on her robe.

"Hey, I'm just enjoying the view!" Stef mutters as she walks towards Lena, her arms raised in defence. She reaches out and takes Lena's soft hand and pulls her close to her. Lena relaxes into Stef's arms as both women pause, each taking in the other's warmth. Lena pulls back slightly and looks up to Stef suspiciously.

"What's that look for?" Stef replies, a smile still glued to her face.

"We don't have time for anything _extra_. You've already made us late." Lena whispers into Stef's ear in a mock serious tone.

"I didn't hear any moans from you earlier, well, maybe a few." Stef quickly steps back from Lena as she speaks. Lena gasps but before she can even think of how to respond Stef takes her hand once more.

"I came in here to get you. You won't believe how I found the girls this morning." Stef speaks fast before Lena can recover fully from her earlier outburst, her wife's shocked face still making her laugh.

Stef leads Lena across the landing to the doorway of the girls' bedroom. As Lena quietly opens the door, her hand reaches out for Stef's whilst she looks over to their two daughters snuggled into bed together, sleeping blissfully. Stef takes Lena's hand in hers whilst her free arm reaches around her wife's waist, pulling her close.

"I didn't want to wake them until you saw for yourself," Stef whispers into Lena's ear from behind. Lena can only nod as a small pool of tears begins to form. Sensing Lena's emotion, Stef resumes her job of waking up the kids whilst Lena gets ready herself, neither of them wanting to upset Ali on her first day of school.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Lena finds herself back behind her desk after a relaxing weekend off. Unfortunately, the stack of papers she left unfinished on Friday to make sure she was home for dinner has at least tripled in size.

"I need to get on top of this soon." Lena sighs, speaking to herself. After weeks off looking after Ali, she just can't seem to finish anything these days, "By the end of the week, I will be caught up." She vows, standing up to stretch her legs.

Absentmindedly she gazes out of her office window, which looks out onto the courtyard in the middle of the school. Suddenly, all four of her kids walk by taking Lena by surprise. Remembering that Ali is indeed back to school, Lena laughs to herself for her silliness. She looks back out to see Brandon walking the other three to their class causing her to grin with pride.

"Ali's going to sit beside me, miss!" Mariana calls out to her favourite teacher, Miss Bridget O'Malley, as she walks through the door. She is followed by Jesus and Ali.

"Alright, Mariana but please, you don't need to yell. I'm in the same room." Bridget jokes causing Ali to laugh slightly. Bridget turns to face her newest student and smiles welcomingly down to Ali.

"Morning, Miss O'Malley," Ali says shyly as she sits down beside Mariana whilst Jesus takes the seat on her other side.

"Good morning, Ali. It seems you've got your security sorted." Bridget jokes, nodding her head towards Jesus.

"Yea, I suppose I do," Ali replied with a little more confidence and volume in her voice.

As the rest of the class settles themselves down for another week of learning, Bridget glances over to Ali. She was briefed by Lena on Friday about Ali's history, her accident and most important her learning needs.

Quietly, Bridget walks to the front of the class, "Okay everyone, this week we're going to be learning all about pen-pals. Can anyone tell me what a pen-pal is?"

As Bridget gives them a few seconds to think, she watches as the tension in Ali's shoulders begins to ease. She had decided to forgo the classic new kid introduction. They all knew who she was. How could anyone forget?

* * *

 _Lena is sitting silently in her office when there is a knock at the door. The knocker is Miss Bridget O'Malley, Anchor Beach's third-grade teacher._

 _"_ _Please, Bridget, come in and take a seat," Lena stands up politely and gestures to one of the armchairs in front of her desk. Once Bridget is seated, Lena sits back down herself._

 _"_ _I take it you want to talk about Ali?" Bridget politely asks, "I've heard the rumours and I can reassure you that they will not be brought into my classroom."_

 _"_ _Thanks. I wanted to give you her history but it felt weird trying to write it all in an email." Lena smiles sadly, reclining back into her chair._

 _"_ _She's your daughter. I'm sure it was the same with the twins when they joined." Bridget smiles reassuringly._

 _"_ _Yea it was but Ali's been through things that I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy," Lena speaks with a lower tone, trying to control her emotions in what is going to be a very difficult meeting._

 _"_ _Should we get started then?" Bridget asks, pulling out a notepad and pen from her bag after a few moments of dead silence._

 _"_ _Well, I suppose we'll start at the beginning," Lena begins to talk, leaning forward in her chair._

 _The meeting lasted an hour as they discussed Ali's family dying in a house fire, being brought to Stef and Lena, finding out about her homophobic godparents, the restraining order, Ali being taken away from them after the assault charges, the god-father wanting to adopt her, kidnapping her and shooting Lena, his death and now their current hurdle…Ali's brain injury._

* * *

By lunchtime, everyone has their hands covered in glitter, glue, and marker including Ali. As Bridget sends them in batches to the sink at the back of the room, she finally catches a moment to pull Ali aside.

"So, how are you enjoying being back?" Bridget asks, sitting down in an empty chair and inviting Ali to do the same, "I see you didn't hold back with the glitter." Bridget says, looking down to Ali's hands.

"I'm actually enjoying it." Ali says, shocking herself with her answer, "I was getting kind of lonely with Grandpa Frank." Ali's voice trails off as she looks down to her hands and starts to absentmindedly pick off the glue.

Bridget looks sadly down to Ali before remembering that the room is full of kids, "Why don't you go and clean your hands for lunch." Ali gets up to leave when Bridget remembers something, "Oh Ali before you go, vice-principal…I mean your mom, wants you to call into her office." Worry creeps onto Ali's face as she speaks, "She just wants to make sure you're okay." Bridget tries to comfort her.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Ali walks into her mama's office to find not just Lena but Stef also sitting on the sofa.

"Mommy?" Ali lets her face show her surprise, "I thought mama wanted to see me."

"I do, sweetie. Come here and sit down," Lena smiles as she pats the space between herself and Stef, "Are you enjoying class?"

"Yea, we're making a project on pen-pals. Miss O'Malley said she'll help me write my letter after lunch cause…" Ali's voice trails off as her cheeks begin to turn pink.

"Baby," Stef wraps an arm around Ali, as the little girl stiffens slightly, "You don't need to be embarrassed. Everyone just wants to help you." Ali nods slightly knowing that this is true.

"But I see that you were playing with glitter," Lena laughs as she notices the small specks on Ali's face.

"I put it on my poster. You should see Mariana's, it's all _pink_." Ali scrunches up her face in disgust.

"And let me guess what colour yours was…blue?" Stef quietly asks, glad that the subject has changed.

"Yea, oh course!" Ali giggles, before allowing herself to finally relax into Stef's embrace.

"Honey, before you came in mommy was telling me something really exciting." Lena is the first to break the comfortable silence. Ali looks up to her, interest flashing across her face.

"Yea, I went to see Judge Carson today," Stef begins to talk, both women noticing that Ali's little body is beginning to tense, "He's given us a court date for your adoption."

Both watch as Ali takes in this news. Slowly, her body relaxes and a grin begins to form on her face. She looks up to both Lena and Stef in turn, "Actually, for real?"

"Yes, my love. Next Monday." Immediately, both women pull Ali in for a _mama sandwich_ all three of them allowing happy tears to flow.


	41. Adoption Day

Chapter forty-one

The next week drags by slower than any other week of Ali's life. Finally, after nights of restless sleep the big day arrives.

"Guys we need to be in the car in five minutes!" Stef yells upstairs to her kids.

"Hey, do we need to yell?" Lena smiles as she walks over to her wife, wrapping her arms around Stef and placing a soft kiss on her lips. Before Stef can reply a floorboard creaks beside them.

"Ew gross!" Jesus scrunches up his face as he walks past his moms.

"Hey don't be rude." Lena lightly scolds, "And where are your shoes?" Stef turns to find Jesus barefoot moments before they need to leave. She shakes her head in disbelief.

"I was coming to ask you." Jesus looks up to Lena who sighs.

"I'll help you look. I need to check on Brandon anyway." Stef gently takes Jesus' hand and guides him upstairs, leaving Lena alone.

Lena walks into the kitchen to grab her purse but stops as she senses something staring at her. Turning around she finds Ali sitting at the table, playing with a napkin left from breakfast.

"Hey, sweetie." Lena says as she walks over and takes a seat next to Ali, "Are you feeling okay?" She asks, noticing that Ali looks a little pale.

"I'm fine, mama," Ali whispers without meeting Lena's gaze.

Lena takes Ali's hands in her own, stopping Ali from fiddling, "Baby it's okay to be nervous about today."

"What if I do something wrong?" Ali whispers, barely audible. She pauses and looks up to Lena, "What if you can't adopt me like last time?"

The sadness in Ali's eyes causes Lena's stomach to drop, letting her own nerves get the better of her. She gently pulls Ali onto her lap and wraps her arms around her.

"You didn't do anything wrong, baby." Lena whispers into Ali's ear as the little girl snuggles into her, "Today you will officially become our little girl and no one is going to take that away from you. Not on my watch." Lena pulls back slightly, allowing their eye's to meet. She takes a deep breath as Ali's eyes no longer look as sad.

"Now let's go get everyone in the car." Lena helps Ali down from the stool and takes her hand as she lets Ali lead the way to the front door.

* * *

Lena and Stef walk hand in hand into the now familiar courthouse. Their four kids dander in behind them, with Ali leading the way. Inside they find Lena's parents Stewart and Dana, Stef's parents Frank and Sharon, and Mike.

After chatting anxiously for a while, the time finally arrives for them to enter the courtroom. Frank leads the kids into the front row of seats while Stef and Lena sit either side of Ali at a desk in front of the judge's seat.

"All rise." A voice rises from the side of the room causing Ali to jump slightly as the silence is broken suddenly. Lena takes her hand and helps her to her feet as Stef softly rubs her back.

Silently, Judge Carson enters the room and takes his seat. Everyone sits and Judge Carson begins to speak.

"Well Ali, welcome back." Judge Carson smiles happily down to Ali who smiles back. He takes a second to notice the large extended family behind them, a mix of adults and children bonded together, not necessarily through blood but through love.

 _And that often is much stronger_ , the Judge thinks.

"Now we just have a bit of paperwork to complete," Judge Carson calmly explains to Ali, remembering that she is only nine years old. As he speaks his assistant carries over a paper wallet and places it onto the desk in front of Ali and her moms. Lena thanks her and slowly opens the folder to reveal Ali's adoption certificate.

Both women smile widely as they read the piece of paper:

 _This certificate certifies that_

 _Alice Charlotte Adams Foster_

 _Has been formally adopted by_

 _Stefanie Marie Adams Foster and Lena Elizabeth Adams Foster_

 _On this day_

 _Monday 26_ _th_ _October 2015_

Stef and Lena each sign the designated lines at the bottom of the paper before closing the file and handing it back to the assistant. Lena takes Ali's hand in her as she sits back down, while Stef wraps her arm around Ali's back and whispers into her ear, "You're doing great, love. We're almost done."

Everyone watches as Judge Carson checks over the certificate one last time and a sigh of relief is audibly heard when he finally signs the certificate. Laughing slightly, he closes the folder and sets it to one side before looking down to Ali.

"Congratulations Ali. You are now officially a member of the Adams Foster family." Judge Carson smiles as Lena and Stef stand up and wrap their arms around Ali to give her a _mama sandwich_ , unable to control themselves.

Stef looks back to the rest of her family and doesn't see a single dry eye in the room. After a few moments, everyone stands up and begins to make their way slowly out of the courtroom. Lena goes to take Ali's hand but when she moves forward, Ali is frozen to the spot.

Lena quickly kneels down in front of her, "Hey sweetie, we can go home now." She whispers to Ali, not wanting to draw any more attention to her. By now, Stef has joined Lena.

"It's done." Ali whispers, barely audible.

Stef and Lena smile, noticing the shock on Ali's face, "Yes baby. You never have to leave us again."

"I almost don't believe it." Ali continues to whisper as they gently lead Ali out of the courtroom and into the foyer, "You are actually my moms now."

"Yes love, and that is never going to change, ever. We love you so much." Stef can't contain her happiness as she walks Lena and Ali over to her family… _Ali's family_.


End file.
